Yondu Udonta Reader Insert Oneshots
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: Yondu reader inserts from my Tumblr account 'scribblesandimaginings' lots of romances, a few M rated - will be a warning at the top of each chapter if this is the case. All of these fics are oneshots, all have been requested on Tumblr
1. Jealous Yondu Confession

_Yondu fic where reader is part of his crew and he gets jealous because some guy at a bar gets a little handsy. Complete with threatening and heartfelt confessions? Please_

 **Warnings for language, alcohol consumption, douche bag at bar, some name calling, and a slight suggestion of smut**

You grinned to yourself as the Eclector touched down on Contraxia. It had been far too long since you'd gotten off the ship for a while, and even though this particular place was a dump, it would be better than staying another moment on the over crowded ship.

You tugged on the front of you long coat, pulling it a little tighter around your shoulders as you walked down the ramp to the planet, just behind Yondu and Kraglin. Yondu had a soft spot for you, everyone knew that - it was probably the reason you had such a high rank amongst the Ravagers, but no-one dared to question that. You had never noticed though - you were good at your job, logical, attentive, you were skilled and had been well respected even before joining the Ravagers. Yondu may have been soft for you, but you deserved your position.

You didn't mind Yondu, not in the slightest. You would be tempted to say you were friends. His honest bluntness made you trust him and big-headedness made you laugh, his skill with his yaka arrow seriously impressed you, and you'd always appreciated his odd charm.

As soon as you entered the building in front of you, you started to head for the bar, "Where you off to so quick w'out me?" Yondu teased.

"To get a drink" you called over the cacophony of voices, "and a break from you and the boys"

He clapped his hand over his heart, "Darlin' you _wound_ me"

You laughed, shaking your head, "Don't wait up" you called, waving to him as you walked away, slipping into a space at the bar, signaling the bar tender.

Yondu got a seat in a booth facing onto the bar, directly in line with where you'd decided to sit. He sent Kraglin off to get drinks and just watched on. The rest of the crew had dispersed into the crowd, already drinking, gambling, flirting and enjoying themselves, while you were looking for a little peace and quiet in the noisy establishment. Truth be told there were very few of the Ravagers you really got on with, aside from the captain. They were generally witless, childish or rude, if not a combination of the three, and though there were a few that were exempt, they would rather go off and find some company for the night. You liked a little solitude from time to time. Yondu knew that too, and it was the primary reason he'd left you to yourself.

The night wore on, you talked crap with a few girls at the bar, shot down some idiots who didn't know what they were getting themselves into, and abruptly intercepted what was going to be a pretty brutal bar fight. None of that was anything new, of course - it was the usual lot that was handed to you every time the ship touched down.

The guy who was talking to you now was dull, used the same old recycled lines, made the same cringey jokes and pulled old, worn out moves like every other guy would. He wasn't being overly creepy, or threatening, and you couldn't say you didn't enjoy the compliments, but you knew you'd turn him down soon, if he still hadn't realised he didn't stand a chance.

He ordered you both another drink and as he swallowed his down enthusiastically, it was as if he'd taken brave pills. Another shitty line was said, too loudly in your ear, and his hand travelled up your thigh with very clear intentions. You slapped his hand with a scowl, getting ready to walk away, but his other hand gripped at your waist, pulling you to him as he said, "Now don't be like _that_ "

You caught the briefest flash of blue out the corner of your eye before the asshole was punched in the face, knocking him off his chair. You stared wide eyed for a moment in surprise as he stumbled a few steps, his hand covering his very broken nose. " _Damn_ " you muttered to yourself.

You looked round to see Yondu standing over you, his face like thunder, he shouted at the guy as he stood straight again, "You touch 'er again an' see wha' 'appens!"

You stood, your hand on his arm, "I'm fine, it's fine - I was _dealing_ with it, don't start anything"

But he wasn't listening to you, the other guy had spat some threat and was making stupid, vile remarks, the most you caught was him saying something to Yondu about 'his bitch' before calling you a slut.

"Don't" you warmed Yondu, but it didn't matter.

The yaka arrow was instantly at the other man's throat as Yondu threatened, "You talk about 'er like tha' again an' you'll regret it boy!" His eyes were glowing red. If you hadn't been standing between them you weren't sure what they'd have done, "I'll _kill_ you!"

You clenched your jaw, irritated. You plucked the arrow out of the air, Yondu relinquishing his control of it as you did, staring at you as you said "Let's _go_ "

He shook his head, "I'm gonna _kill_ that boy for touching you"

You frowned, but you didn't have time to ask him what he was talking about - you either seperated them and defused the situation, or Yondu was going to start the biggest freaking bar fight anyone here had ever seen. You steeled yourself, "We're going outside, _now_ "

"He _deserves_ -"

"Yeah, I _know_. Outside. Now"

Yondu glared at the other man before storming outside, you right behind him. He kept walking until you were both too far any way for anyone to hear. You were nearly back at the ship when he stopped.

"The _Hell_ was that?" you asked, annoyed. He didn't answer, didn't even turn to look at you, "Captain? … _Yondu_?"

You heard footsteps behind you and you worried that the guy had come after you looking for a real fight. You turned, but were relieved to find it was only Kraglin, "What happened?"

You sighed, "Go back inside"

He frowned, looking from you to Yondu, "Captain, what-"

"Didn't you hear 'er? She said _go back inside_ , now _get_ " he snapped.

Kraglin hesitated but turned and headed back inside. You looked back to Yondu, and the pair of you locked eyes for a moment, until he looked away. You waited until Kraglin was out of sight before asking again, softer, "What the Hell was that about?"

"He was a asshole"

"I know _that_ \- I was about to deal with him _myself_ before you jumped in. I can look after myself, you _know_ that, right?"

"o' course you can look after yourself, wouldn' be on the ship if you couldn'" he grumbled, looking away.

"Then what was _that_ all about? I don't ever see you jumping up to help any of the _rest_ of the crew, whether they need it or not" you stood your ground, folding your arms, your grip still tight on the arrow.

He let out a low growl locking eyes with you again and stepping forward until he was practically looming over you, "Ain't _nobody_ gets to touch you like tha'"

You uncrossed your arms, "And who do you think _you_ are to decide _that_ for _me_?"

" _I'm_ your _captain_ "

"Oh yeah? You don't see _Quill_ doing that"

He gritted his teeth, fuming for a second before walking away a few steps, "You rather go off w' _him_? That whatcha want? Leave _me_ for the Terran boy?"

" _No_ " you said emphatically, watching him. You shook your head, groaned, " _God_ , why are you acting like a jealous _idiot_?"

He turned back sharply, "I ain't _jealous_ " he snapped, too quick. He was avoiding looking you in the eye.

You stared, surprised, "… you're jealous…?"

"Just told you i _ain't_. Weren't you listenin'" he huffed.

"I _know_ when you're lying, Yondu." you frowned, "What the Hell have _you_ got to be jealous of?" you asked incredulously, not understanding. From the way he looked at you, you felt like you'd missed something pretty obvious. "What? You worried I'm going just _take off_ with another crew? And you're going to have to find someone to take my place? Is _that_ it? I'm _loyal_ " you insisted.

He ran his hand over his face in despair, "I know tha'" he sighed deeply, having realised you weren't going to give this up.

You groaned. You marched up to him, standing right in front of him you demanded, "Then will you tell me what your _damn_ problem is then-"

His lips crashed into yours with bruising force. A hand tangled in your hair, guiding you roughly as an arm wrapped round your back, crushing you against his chest. You dropped the arrow in shock.

There was nothing gentle about the kiss you shared. You grabbed hold of the back of his neck, pulling him down to you. The nails of your other hand dug into his arm as you clung on. The hand on your back moved to your side, holding you with such force you knew there would be bruises tomorrow.

Eventually your lips parted. Your chest heaved as you gasped in air, " _Damn_ " you breathed.

"Ain't _nobody_ gets to touch you like tha', 'cept _me_ " Yondu growled.

"Could of _fucking_ said" you gazed up at him, still half in shock.

"I'll say it _now_ then" he taunted, all the anger and frustration of before gone, replaced with a protective, possessiveness, "Ain't _nobody_ touch you but me. Ain't _nobody ever_ gonna speak about you like tha' again. Wherever you go I'm comin' w' you, to look out for you - as long as you want me to. But you ain't _ever_ gonna have some asshole bastard comin' on to you again. You're _mine_ , an' mine alone. An' _everybody's_ gonna know it"

You laughed to yourself, happily, "Talk about a damn power couple"

Yondu kissed you again, considerably more gently this time. His large hand cupped your cheek, his fingers reaching round your neck to carefully tug you towards him. His other hand gently massaged your side where he'd grabbed you tightly before. Being held in his arms, you had never thought that anything could feel so right.

He rested his forehead against yours, "You wantin' another drink? Or can I _escort you_ to my quarters?"

You laughed, "Well I'm _not_ going back to that bar"

"My place it is" he grinned his toothy grin. Without warning, he'd scooped you up in his arms, and started carrying you back to the ship.

You'd laughed a little before looping your arms round his neck, "Remember the arrow" the ridge on top of his head glowed red, and with a short whistle, the arrow returned itself to it's holder on Yondu's belt. You smirked, "You know, that's actually _really impressive_ \- you better _keep me_ impressed"

"You gonna be _good_ for me?" he teased.

"We'll have see about that"

" _Damn_ girl, better behave yourself"

"Or what? You'll eat me?"

"Don't gimme ideas"


	2. Fighter, Lover

_so here's maybe an idea if you want: like reader gets to be a part of the guardians of the galaxy somehow idk how and then yondu comes along for a mission and sees her fighting and is like damn who is that and they end up fighting together during the fight and they're awesome and idk what happens after that it's up to you but yea_

 **Set sometime after GOTG Vol2 - Yondu lives AU**

"Quill come on, let's _go_ " you called, walking along the length of the Milano from your room to the cockpit, "we've been stalling this for 3 days now"

"Yeah, 3 days waiting for Yondu, and now he's here, so we can go"

You rolled your eyes. You had no idea why Peter had been so insistent about getting his old captain to join you for this mission. As far as you could see, there was nothing that you couldn't handle, and nothing extra the Ravager could bring to the table – that being said, Peter hadn't hold you much about the guy, actually Peter hadn't hold you anything at all! It was Rocket who'd told you that Yondu Udonta was the captain of the Ravager ship Peter used to live on.

"Well, someone's in a hurry" the voice that greeted you was a low, southern drawl. As you stepped forward you saw who it belonged to; this, presumably, was Yondu.

You eyed him suspiciously, having dealt with Ravagers in the past. This one was a Centaurian by the looks of things, a little older, rough round the edges. But Peter seemed to trust him, more or less.

"We either do this today or we lose _half_ the _reward_." You said, directing it at Peter who was lounging back in his chair.

"Straight t' business – I like this one, boy" Yondu chuckled, looking you up and down appreciatively, he held out a hand for you to shake, "Yondu Udonta. So who is this _fine_ young thing and why ain't I seen 'em before?"

You laughed at his flattery, and shook his hand. Maybe he wasn't so bad, "Y/N. Only got dragged into this a few weeks back"

"I wouldn't say dragged…" Peter said.

"No? _Really_? Because _I_ would – I was _literally_ dragged onto his ship"

"You were _unconscious_ "

"That doesn't make it any better!"

Yondu laughed, smirking at you, "Glad t'see there's _someone_ to put 'im in his place"

You smiled, "I do my best" you had a look around, quickly checking everyone was ready, or nearly there, "right, we going then?"

"Yes _Mom_ " he moaned.

You rolled your eyes, taking a seat, "He always been like this?" you asked Yondu.

He laughed, "You ain't got _no_ idea"

It would take long for you to arrive at your destination – a small space port, recently invaded by a group of ex-military thugs. The owner of the port couldn't careless, but near the core of the place, was a few crates of very expensive (very illegal) imports, that he wanted back. The job description was simple – get the crates, kill whoever you need to to do it. No problem.

You had zoned out, staring out into space as the Milano kept its course. Yondu was curious. You seemed more level headed than the rest of the Guardians. Initially he'd presumed you were ages with Peter, but looking more closely it was obvious you were certainly older than the majority of them, definitely more mature too. Your species were generally smaller in stature - you were too, but not much more so than the others on the ship, it wasn't terribly noticeable. As far as he was aware, your species were peaceful too, preferring to keep to themselves. He reckoned you were more of a negotiator than a fighter, you just couldn't be a warrior. He found himself wondering how you'd managed to get mixed up with this lot.

When you reached the port there was no sign of life, except the light from inside the bar – where the hatch down into the core was, and the crates. Everyone quickly did a weapons check, grabbing extra ammo and whatever else they thought would be helpful, then headed out.

Peter went first with Gamora, followed by you, then Yondu (who stayed oddly close to you), then Drax, Rocket and Groot. Peter threw the doors open, then flanked them inside with Gamora, letting you step in between then, Yondu just behind you, Drax just behind him, with Rocket and Groot making their way to the front. Peter fired his blaster in the air, getting everyone's attention.

Once all eyes had turn to yous, you stepped up, and yelled, " _Listen up_!" Yondu jumped, his eyes widening in surprise at the volume of your voice, "You have two options! _One_ – get out of our way and let us get what we came for, or _two_ – die! You've got _5 seconds_ to make up your mind!"

The crowd in the bar were surprised by the intrusion, but it was plainly obvious that they were choosing to fight. Yondu, however, was still staring at you in shock. How the Hell did such a level headed, sensible sweet thing like you, manage to scream your lungs out threatening a small army of thugs? He was impressed.

You drew your weapons, watching as your opponents did the same. "3" you called, "2… _1_!"

As a whole you jumped forward, Peter and Rocket shooting, Drax and Gamora swing their respective knives and sword, Groot doing his thing too, despite currently being pint size. You caught sight of Yondu's arrow activating as he whistled, impressed by the technology.

Your fighting style was just a little different. With sharp, spiked, metal knuckledusters slipped onto your hands, you set to work. The metal inlay of your boots also coming in handy as you swung a kick or two. Yondu kept watching you out the corner of his eye – what in the Universe…? He was amazed how easily you took down the men in front of you, the strength of your punches and kicks, your agility at ducking out the way of danger. You were incredible.

Yondu had brought a twin set of guns with him as back up, and seeing the numbers that you were facing, he decided they better get put to use. You'd all managed to make your way in amongst the crowd, taking sections at a time to deal with. Yondu made his way towards the centre of the room, still whistling as he shot and moved. His instincts told him to look out for you, being smaller and leaner than the rest (though you mostly didn't need it). It was sheer luck that Yondu happened to be watching you when one of the thugs grabbed your ankle as you kicked, making you crash to the floor.

In a split second the yaka arrow had entered and exited his head, and the body fell to the floor. Yondu had easily managed to shoot himself a path through to you, standing over you and defending as you slowly got back to your feet. You'd hit the ground hard, bashing your head off the metal floor had dazed you a bit. You shook yourself, taking a deep breath and exhaling as you pushed yourself back to your feet, ready to go on.  
"Ya alright?"

You laughed, adrenalin buzzed from fighting, "All the better for seeing you"

He smirked, "Just the way I like it"

You were standing back to back, shots and punches flying as the arrow zipped through the remaining thugs. You were all making fair progress, the largest ground had surrounded Yondu and you. But as the others finished off the ones they were dealing with, they came and started picking of the crowd you two had gathered. You and Yondu were working together with ease – shots came flying in your direction every now and again, and whoever saw it shouted instructions to the other so they could avoid it, you stuck close to each other, not allowing anyone to get at your backs. You were tactical, telling the other what you were planning without giving your game away. You worked well with one another.

Soon the fight was over. With a swift heel to his sternum, you knocked the last thug to the floor, Yondu spinning round to put a bullet in him.

You looked around. You'd won. You laughed, grinning wide, " _Hell_ yeah" You leant over, leaning on your knees and catching your breath.

Yondy chuckled, "Damn Darlin', I'm impressed." with a whistle his arrow returned to it's holder.

"Thanks" you straightened up again, grinning at him.

He nodded approvingly as he looked at you, "I'd say we make a pretty f _ine_ team, Y/N"

"I'd have to agree"

"Hey whatcha say to comin' out w' me sometime? Get me _know_ _me better_ " he wiggled his eyebrows at you, and you couldn't help but smile wide as he sauntered close to you.

"I think that sounds like a _great_ idea"

Peter was staring on in horror, jaw dropped. No way, no way, was Yondu flirting with Y/N… and she didn't mind?! No way had she just agreed to go on a date with him.

Without looking round, you snapped, "Shut your mouth Quill" He did it so quickly he nearly bit his tongue.

Groot had climbed up onto Drax' shoulder, looking down at Rocket he said, "I am _Groot_ "

" _Dude_ " Rocket exclaimed, staring up at him in disgust, "that's _gross_ , why would you even _say_ that?!"

"Peter?" Drax asked, "If Y/N enters into a sexual relationship with Yondu would that make her your new Mother seeing as Yondu has become your new Father?"

Gamora choked at the look of horror on Peter's face, "Why? _Why_? Why the _Hell_ would you even _say that_ to _me_? Oh my _God_! That's _disgusting_ , _you're_ disgusting!"

"Whatcha think?" Yondu asked you, the cheekiest of grins on his face ,"Reckon I could make y'a Momma?"

You bit your bottom lip, smiling, "I'd like to see you _try_ "

From behind you all you heard was Peter going to walking out, declaring, "I'm gonna be sick"

But Yondu was still grinning at you, "Say, these lot can go get our reward, and we can have a little moment t' ourselves?"

"At least let me clean the blood of first" you laughed.

Peter nearly screamed, "I am _actually_ going to _vomit_!" Slamming the door behind him.

You had to say, you were looking forward to this.


	3. Blue With Jealousy

_Yondu x reader where they've been together a long time and trust eachother completely but after all this time yondu still gets super angry/ jealous when anyone tries to flirt with the reader_

 **(A little off the request, hope it's okay)**

 **Cute/ fluffy**

You needed a night out. You all needed a night out. It had been non-stop for the past few months, long days and sleepless nights. The crew were moody and restless, Yondu was grumpy and rude and if you were being honest, you were irritable and lazy. Everyone needed a break.

A day off was a start, sleeping in, not getting dressed, breakfast for lunch. Everyone was in a much better mood already; less fights were breaking out, and more laughter could be heard throughout the ship. The crew were helping themselves to whatever snacks were kicking about, just relaxing for once. You and Yondu were still in bed, not really sleeping, just dozing on and off. You were curled up, cuddling together, talking quietly every now and again. It was Yondu's idea to dock and find a bar; the crew could use a night off ship, you two could do with some time together, separate from the crew. You agreed. That sounded brilliant.

When you eventually got up and dressed, you went immediately and found the nearest civilised planet and set course. You'd docked in less than half an hour.

The rest of the Ravagers immediately ran for the first bar in sight. Yondu wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you to his side. Once all the Ravagers were inside, you started walking in the opposite direction, looking for a different bar to spend the night, away from the crew.

The bar you found wasn't exactly small, but it was away from the main street and the larger crowds, so it would do just fine. Yondu kissed your cheek, "I'm gonna get us a seat in tha' booth o'er there, Darlin' - you gonna get us some drinks?"

"Sure" you smiled, "I'll be quick as I can"

"I know you will" he grinned, then went to save the booth for you both.

You watched to make sure you knew exactly where you were sitting, before heading to the bar. It was quite busy but you managed to squeeze in, leaning on the edge of the bar until you could catch one of the bar tenders attention.

But as you were waiting, shit happened. There was a particularly loud rabbled to your left, then suddenly a man was knocked into you, spilling his drink right down the front of your white top.

Your jaw dropped. _The fuck?_ The liquid had soaked the fabric, making it cling to your skin, showing off not only the shade of your skin through it, but also the swell of your breasts and look of your turned slowly to look at him, nearly furious. You tried to wipe some of the liquid off, not that it was helping. "I'm _so_ sorry! Someone _pushed_ me! Here, I'll buy your's for you, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine" you huffed.

"What are you having?"

You told him, let him order and pay for your drinks before picking them up and heading to the booth where Yondu was. You started talking before you were quite at the table, "Fuck _sake_! Did you _see_ that?" You barely had enough time to place the two glasses down before Yondu had grip on your waist and was pulling you down to sit in his lap. You squealed in surprise. "What-?"

"Yeah I _saw_ that." he growled, frowning, "I saw _every guy_ o'er there staring down your beautiful tits an' all"

You couldn't help but laugh. "Honey, come _on_ "

He pouted grumpily, "No baby - I l _ove_ ya, I _trust_ ya, more than anythin', but I _don't_ trust a _single_ one of those _bastards_ over _there_ " he grumbled, wrapping his arms tighter around your waist, glaring at every man at the bar.

"Yondu, I love you too, Honey, but just relax - let's have a nice night and not get all uptight over nothing"

"They keep _lookin'_ at ya" he whined, frowning and pouting like an overgrown child, "I don' _wan'_ 'em lookin' at _you_. 'specially not like _that_ " he added with a growl.

" _Yondu_ " you moaned, turning in his lap to face him, putting your feet up on the chair beside him - your back was now to the bar. You cuddled into him, giving him a look that said _'seriously?'_

Yondu wrapped his arms around your back, pulling you as close to him as possible. Your boobs were squished against his chest, your thigh pressed against his stomach, but that was how close you had to be to him for him to be content right now. " _Mine_ " he huffed.

You kissed him sweetly, "That better?"

He pouted childishly, "Little bit… wait, I know!" his eyes lit up, then he pulled off his jacket, draping it over you shoulders. He grinned widely, " _Perfect_! Now those beautiful tits are just for _me_ "

"You know fine well they're _always_ just for you" You laughed, smiling as he wrapped his arms back round you. He was very right though, his jacket framed your soaked top almost perfectly, hiding you from anyone else, but displaying you to him, "You happy now?"

" _No_ " he said, a huge smile across his face. He caught you in a kiss, squeezing your waist. He forced his tongue into your mouth, one hand bracing the back of our head while the other groped at your thigh. "Any o' those bastards look o'er 'ere they'll see who you _really_ belong to" he moaned against your lips.

He lifted you, guiding you to straddle his lap, but carefully making sure his jacket was still hung over your shoulders. You giggled as you kissed him, "We're in _public_ ," you reminded him, "you should _behave_ "

"They ain't kickin' us out _yet_ "

"They will be soon - and I haven't even had a chance to _start_ my drink"

"Not like _we_ spent any money on it"

You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck, "You're _terrible_ "

"Ya love it"

"Mm, that's true"


	4. My Girl

_Just a small request, but do you think you could write a fluff fic where Yondu teaches the reader how to whistle (maybe like to teach them his native language or even to use the Yaka arrow? Idk just some thoughts XD)? Thanks! ^u^_

 **Cute and fluff and funny**

"Whatcha mean you can't whistle?" Yondu barked, frowning at you as if you were insane.

"Well, I can, just a little bit, and it's not good - I wouldn't say that I can whistle a tune or anything. I can barely hold a note" you shrugged. Until you'd gotten close to Yondu, whistling was never really a concern of your's.

"Gonna have t' teach ya then, can't have that" he huffed, looking concerned.

You laughed, "It's not that important - loads of people go through their lives without being able to whistle."

"Well I ain't havin' it - ain't no girl of mine not bein' able t' whistle"

"I'm not your girl" you laughed.

"We'll see about that" he said with a smirk and suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

You grinned, "Besides, I didn't think it was possible to teach someone how to whistle, I thought you could either do it naturally or you couldn't"

Yondu sauntered over to you, a cheeky smile on his lips, "We'll see about that"

Half an hour later you ever sitting on Yondu's bed, with him laying back beside you. At the end of the bed sat the infamous yaka arrow. You were trying to move it.

Yondu had given you this thing to let you use it - it was like a cuff, made of the same metal as his fin, that clicked around your wrist. It made a telekinetic link between you and the arrow. It too glowed red when it was being used. That hadn't happened much.

"'at's alright Princess, try again"

You wet your lips again, then took a breath. You made your lips into that little 'o' shape, pressed the tip of your tongue against your bottom teeth, and blew. All that came out at first was air, then, yet again, a medium range note came, soft and quiet. The cuff glowed dimly, as did the arrow - it twitched, then hovered just sight above the bed… until you ran out of breath and it dropped again.

You took a deep breath.

"Tha' was better" Yondu grinned, "Told ya I could teach ya"

"I don't think this counts yet" you scoffed.

"Ya just keep practicing and you'll get it in no time, Princess" He stretched, getting comfy, putting both hands behind his head.

"Aren't you scared I'm going to accidentally shoot you or something?"

"Nah, Princess - I trust ya"

You smiled at that. Wetting your lips before trying again - you'd taken a deeper breath, blew a little harder. The arrow rose a little higher, floated gently, before you dropped it again. You grinned.

"Now, look at that - what'd I say"

An hour later, you were lying back next to Yondu. There had been a mishap or two, some new dents in the walls - but no injuries, thankfully.

"Now, once ya get better ya won' need t' keep on whistling t' keep it going, just to change direction, but that's using yer head" Yondu explained, "But for now y'keep on going, see if y'can keep it up there for a while"

"Okay"

You whistled again - you could whistle and it would stay in the air, then then you took a breath it would start to fall (quite quickly) until you started to whistle again. Every now and again, you caught the look of panic on Yondu's face as you tried to take a deeper breath and the arrow fell further than he was ready for.

"Watch it" he'd warned.

Yondu made sure you kept up your practice for the next few weeks. He was so determined to make you learn how to use the arrow just as well as him. He'd drag you out of bed to make you practice, he'd make other crew members take over from your duties to make you practice - several nights you ate your dinner with Yondu in his room so you could get some more practices in.

—–

You were starving. You knew there was cake in the kitchen. You'd barely slept. You were in a crap mood overall, and you wanted that cake. You trudged through to the ship's kitchen, your mind set on that cake. Before you'd gone to sleep last night there were 2 slices left.

Turning the corner you saw Yondu and Kraglin. Yondu was holding a half eaten slice of cake in his hand. Kraglin had a slice on his plate - he went to pick it up. No chance.

You whistled. Yondu's arrow flew out it's hold and hovered in front of Kraglin's face. He froze, wide eyed - confused and terrified. You marched across the room, "That cake's mine" you growled.

"But…?"

"It's mine. You had some yesterday, I saw you!" Yondu had covered his mouth with one hand as he tried to hold back his laughter. "Kraglin I swear, you either give me that cake right now, or" you gave a tiny short whistle, and the arrow darted forward a fraction of an inch.

He squealed, nearly dropping the cake. Quickly he put it down, raising his hands in surrender. "You can have it! You can have it!" He all but ran out the room.

You grinned and Yondu whistled, returning his arrow to it's holder. "Well damn, Darlin' - if ya ain't my girl after all"

You huffed a laugh, "Shut up - I want my cake"

He laughed and grinned and you both knew that this wouldn't be the last time.


	5. Fluffy Smut (M rated)

_Requested via messenger_

 **M RATED SMUT**

You sat up in bed and rubbed you eyes, overly aware of the state of your hair and the bite marks and bruises left over from the night before. You couldn't keep the smile of your lips.

Yondu was sprawled out across the rest of the bed, dignity barely covered by the thin bedsheet. His mouth was hanging open as he snored. His skin was covered in scratches, and all round his neck, shoulders and hips were dark bruises, nearly black against his blue skin.

You swung your legs off the side of the bed, letting the sheet fall away from your chest. Behind you, Yondu moaned, his snoring finally coming to an end. You twisted, stretching out your back, before extending your arms directly up, then slowly out to the side.

The bed dipped and before you could react, a large pair of blue hands had come from behind you, and grabbed your boobs. His knees squeezed on either side of your thighs, his chest pressed firmly against your back, "Morning Sweetcheeks"

You laughed, your hands coming to rest on top of his as you turned your head to look up at him, "Morning babe"

"You sleep good?" he grinned.

"I'd sleep better if you didn't take up three quarters of the bed" you sassed.

He slapped your thigh, rubbing the spot gently as he said, "Don' be rude - you could still be sleepin' out there w' the rest of the crew" he teased.

"Oh yeah, sure - as if you could stand the thought of anyone else touching me" you teased, resting your hands on his forearms, leaning your head back against his shoulder.

"Damn right" he growled, "yer mine" he squeezed your breasts, pushing them up and together. As he squeezed and massaged your boobs, he leant down until his lips were brushing against your ear. "You gonna lemme mark you up all over again? Gonna let me mark you, an' bite you, an' bruise you, all over again? Hm Princess? Gonna lemme tease you, an' make you scream, an' wear you out again, Sweetcheeks?"

"Fuck" you breathed, your core throbbing. "How the Hell can you be ready for another round after last night?

"You gonna let me?"

"Oh yeah"

Yondu's hands ran down to your waist, from there he guided you to stand up and turn to face him. He knelt up, pulling your hips against his. He nuzzled his face against your neck, kissing along your skin before mercilessly biting and sucking marks onto your neck, wherever there had been gaps left from last night. Yondu's sharp teeth grazed your skin, pricking places and drawing blood. He used the blunt teeth of his bottom jaw to bite down and leave the imprint of his teeth in your skin. You loved the marks he left on you.

He rubbed circles on your hips as his lips travelled down your chest, still biting and marking as he went. Yondu hummed and moaned as he continued. "Let me…" you mumbled, reaching out for him. You wanted to touch him so badly.

"No, Sweetcheeks, I 'ad plenty last night - this is all for you"

You smiled, "But babe, I want you"

He chuckled, scraping his teeth over your ribs, "Don' worry Princess, you'll get me"

You shuddered, biting your bottom lip as you smiled. He held you firmly by your hips, sitting straighter before nipping, kissing and biting at your neck as he shuffled back towards the middle of the bed, pulling you with him. You knelt in front of him, hands clinging to his broad shoulders as he pulled you flush against him. You could feel his thick cock throbbing against your stomach. Your boobs were squished against his chest as he removed his lips from your neck.

"So damn beautiful" he grumbled, smirking.

"Yondu" you moaned. You squeezed your thighs together.

He grinned, grabbing your hands and falling back, lying along the bed, dragging you with him. He grasped your thighs, pulling you up to straddle his broad chest. You laughed. Yondu had an open mouthed smile across his face as he stared at you in loving wonder, he nudged his head back, "Come up 'ere, Princess"

You blushed, "Yondu, you don't have to-"

"I want to - now get that sweet pussy up here before I drag you up myself"

You couldn't stop the bright blush rising to your cheeks, but did as you were told, crawling up until your knees sat on either side of Yondu's head. You braced yourself on the thick metal headboard, your heart beginning to race a little as he ran his strong hands up the back on your thighs. He squeezed you butt, then all of a sudden dived in.

You gasped, holding on tighter as his tongue parted your lips, licking a broad stripe up your core to your clit. He licked, swirled his tongue and very carefully nipped at your throbbing clit. You ground down, trying to get more friction from his tongue, and he moaned deeply - the feeling of those vibrations making you shudder in delight. You let out a breathy moan. Hearing that only encouraged him. He teased you hole, circling and lapping at your wetness. Then he plunged his tongue in deep.

You let out a loud gasp that quickly turned into a low moan, as you bit your lip and let your head fall back. Yondu's hands firmly encouraged you to grind down as he fucked you with his tongue. That familiar tight pressure had built up quickly. Yondu shifted his head, nudging your clit with his nose with every movement.

"Fuck" you gasped. You felt him chuckle against your cunt. Your mouth fell open, your lips forming that 'o' shape you knew he'd have loved to see. Your eyes closed as you moaned out, "Please, babe, please, please, oooh…"

Yondy grabbed onto your hips, guiding you firmly to grind down against him. "Fuck, ahh. ahhhhh, fuck!" You were shaking now, so damn close to coming.

Yondu moaned beneath you, clutching at your hips and doubling his efforts, "Fuck, Yondu, babe…" you muttered over and over again. So close, so close. You felt an all to familiar feeling and groaned. You knuckles were white as you gripped the headboard. You head fell forward, you bit your lip.

You came.

"Fuck" you hissed, you body trembling. Yondu brought his hand up to the small of your back, bracing you as you came back down again, still gently lapping at your soaked folds.

When you relaxed, Yondu slid out from under you, the lower half of his face soaked from how you'd squirted. He licked his lips before leaning off the side of the bed, grabbing a small towel from the floor and wiping his face. He turned back to you, wrapping his arms round your stomach and nuzzling in to kiss your neck. "I fuckin' love ya" he hummed.

You tilted you head back, leaning it on his shoulder as you said, with a dopey smile, "I love you too"

"Come 'ere" he smiled. Despite only kneeling on the bed, he lifted you in his arms and laid you along side him. You both lay on your side, your head on his shoulder.

He gave you a moment to catch your breath, before taking you leg and hooking it back over his thigh. You whined at your sensitivity, turning your head to bury it your face against his neck. He cleaned you up, all the while managing to tickle and tease you.

You kissed his neck, your hand stretching back to hold onto his shoulder, "You spoil me" you laughed softly.

"Ain't no such thing - only tryin' ta give ya everythin' ya deserve"

You laughed again, but smiled widely. You looked up at your blue boyfriend, admiring him - every mark and scar, every wrinkle and vein and muscle - you adored every detail of him. You watched as he shut his eyes for a moment, and you giggled, "Have you tired yourself out, babe?"

He grinned, flashing you his sharp, crooked teeth, "No chance, baby - I promise you somethin' earlier, I ain't goin' back on tha'"

You smiled, "Hm, don't know if I have enough energy to go again"

"Ya comfy here?"

"Yeah"

He kissed you sweetly, "Good"

He only had to shift a little bit until you felt his hard cock against the top of the inside of your thigh, your leg was still draped over his. Gently, he grazed his fingertips over the inside of your thigh, tickling and teasing you still. He trailed up further, stroking your lips, smearing the new wetness back and forth. You hummed, softly, moving your hand down to hold on to his waist. Your other hand trailed down the arm that your head was resting on, traveling down to his wrist where it paused before slipping your fingers in between his, hold his hand loosely.

As his fingers parted your lips you shivered, biting your lip. Again he teased you, so much more gently than before as he kissed you over and over again. He pushed two fingers inside and you moaned against his lips. He took his sweet time, stretching you further, making sure you were ready for him. You could feel his cock twitch against your thigh, precum leaking from it onto your skin. "Yondu" you moaned, "please"

"Please wha'?" a mischievous grin spread across his lips.

"Pleeeeeeeaase?" you placed kisses down his neck.

He looked so smug, "Darlin', you gotta tell me whatcha want"

"You're so annoying" you laughed, "Babe, please?"

He pushed his fingers in further, grazing your spot, "Y/N?"

You groaned, your vagina clamping round his fingers, "Fuck me" you moaned, "Please, fuck me, Yondu"

"Now tha's more like it" he laughed, kissing you with just a little more force as he withdrew his fingers and guided his cock to their place. He pushed in slowly, and you felt very ridge of his thick blue cock push into you. You hummed contently.

Yondu hooked his arm under your raised leg, reaching down to tease your sensitive clit. You arched your back slightly, still swapping kisses as he began to gently thrust up into you, fingers skillfully teasing your clit. You were both so close. Yondu having been so hard from eating you out, was aching to come, and the way you clung onto brought him so close to the edge. Fortunately for you both, it wasn't long until you both came, Yondu only seconds after you.

You both fell back, sprawled on your bed, a tangle of limbs. You groaned as he pulled out. You rolled over, cuddling in against him as he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close. Yondu grinned, but it wasn't smugness, unusually, it was pride - joy.

"Ya know ya look so good after I've worn ya all out" he said as he rested his forehead against yours.

"And you so great when you're actually tired out for once" you smiled, "you and all your Centaurian energy"

He chuckled, running his fingers through your hair, "Mm, what should we do now?"

"Well I was about to get a shower before you got up" you teased.

"Oh I see," he smirked, the smugness coming back, "well we could do tha' then"

"Yondu, a shower, seriously, just a shower - I don't think I can take any more" you laughed.

"Oh all right" he sighed dramatically, jumping up, "Just a shower then" he leant over, scooping you up into his arms, then carried you to the shower. What a way to start the day.


	6. Father's Day

_Yondu x reader + young! Peter Quill_

 **Fluff**

"Y/N!" Peter came bounding round the corner, looking excited.

You smiled, "What's up Peter?"

"What does Yondu like?"

That caught you off guard. "What?"

"What stuff does Yondu like?" he asked again, stopping in front of you, his neck craned back to look at you.

"Why you asking Kid?" you tilted your head, frowning. You knew that the relationship between your boyfriend and the Terran kid was a bit rocky at best. You couldn't figure out why he was asking what Yondu liked.

"It's nearly Father's Day"

You raised an eyebrow, "It's what?"

"Father's Day - when you get the adult guy who looks after you a gift? I got the dates all confused before so I missed Mother's Day, or I'd have got you something then"

You stared in blatant confusion. "So… You want to get Yondu a gift?"

"Well back at home my uncle and my Granda and our neighbours all looked after me so I got them all presents and now you and Yondu take care of me, so…" he looked up at you, "what does Yondu like?"

You nodded slowly, beginning to get it now. "I think I get it, okay - uh, what does Yondu like?" you mumbled to yourself, trying to think, "Oh! He likes those little trinket things, they look like little creatures and they're all sparkly and stuff"

"Okay!" he grinned, 'When can we go get one? And a card!"

You laughed at his excitement, "Okay, well we'll be docking for a little while two days after tomorrow - so come find me before we leave the ship and we'll go and get it, alright?"

"That's Father's Day!"

"So we can go buy it, then come back and give it to him, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay"

"Right Kid, on you go - I'm sure you've got work to do"

xxxxx

You went to bed smiling that night at Peter's plan and his Terran tradition. Yondu noticed. "You're in an awful good mood, Darlin' he commented as he pulled you closer to him, tugging the cover up over you both as you settled in to sleep.

"That a crime?" you asked teasingly.

He laughed, "Not at all, Princess - was just wonderin' if ya had any reason, not thacha need one though"

"Just in a good mood, Sweetheart" you twisted in his arms until you lay chest to chest. You kissed him sweetly, resting your hands on his chest. He hummed contently. "Yondu?"

"Yeah?"

"What makes you happy?"

His eyes met yours, searching them before he answered, "You do"

You smiled bashfully, "What else?"

He sighed, but chuckled, "I dunno, why you asking?"

"Because I want to know"

He chewed on the side of his lip gently for a moment as he thought, "Uh, my little collection - seeing them all sitting there in a row… Uh… ya know, just like, stuff from home; I can't go back now, not with everything, but seein' stuff from home, it's nice… I dunno, a good drink, a quiet night w' just us, tha' kinda thing"

He was smiling now at the very thought of those things. You smiled too, nuzzling your head in at the junction of his neck and his shoulder, "I like seeing that smile on you" you told him.

"What smile's that?"

"The carefree, relaxed, content one" He looked down at you, stroking your hair and trailing his fingers down your back, you both stayed that way until you fell asleep

The next few days passed without much occasion. Peter was excited but he kept quiet about it because he wanted to surprise Yondu. Yondu expected nothing, of course.

As Yondu was preparing to touch down, you went and leant on his shoulder front behind his chair. "Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Darlin'?"

"Once we touch down, do you want to go for a drink? I need to go get a couple of things, but I'll join you later? I'll take Peter with me so he's out the way, then put him back on the ship"

"Sounds like a great plan, Princess"

"Great" you smiled, kissing his cheek, "I'll go find the Kid, catch you later"

"See ya later Y/N"

You walked away from him, grinning ear to ear, to find Peter.

xxxxx

Peter was young, only an infant, so you preferred him to take your hand when you were both out in busy areas together. Every time you went through the same routine of him telling you he's too grown up for that and protesting, until something either dangerous or unnerving happens and he'd take your hand in an instant.

You walked through the chaotic market place. You were looking through the crowd to the best of your ability, looking for a suitable shop or stall. Eventually you spotted one.

"Over there" you pointed with your free hand for Peter, so you could both make an effort in pushing through the crowd. Once you were in front of the stall, you asked Peter, "What do you think?"

There was a small tiered stand of four levels, each of which had five little figurines on it. Some weren't exactly what had been in mind, but some were quite nice.

Peter stared, trying to examine them all. There was red one of a strange eight limbed creature, a lilac one that sort of looked humanoid with a tail, a blue thing with wings a big eyes as well as a few others that would fit the bill. "Um… what about that one.

You looked at the thing he was pointing at - a strange reptilian creature with wings and a tail, seemingly guarding a glistening multifaceted dome. "What is it?"

"A dragon - they're not real but we tell loads of stories about them and they're really cool" Peter said with a grin.

"Okay" you said slowly. Then you caught the stall owner's attention. "Excuse me - how much for that?" you said, gesturing.

"20 credits"

"Piss off!" you scoffed, "I'll give you _10_ at the most"

"18″

" _11_ ″

"16″

" _12_ ″

"15″

You shook your head, "12 or nothing"

The owner grunted, "12 then, not a credit lower"

"Deal"

xxxxx

You dropped of Peter at the Eclector with some food and treats from the market, getting him to hide the other thing you'd bought in his room for the time being - you told him to give it back to you when you both went to see Yondu later.

You sauntered into the bar Yondu had told you he was at, and spotted him instantly. "Y/N!" he called the second he saw you.

You went to him, leaning down to give him a kiss which he gladly recieved, "Wha' took ya so long? I was missin' ya"

"Took me a while to find what I was looking for" you smiled, "but I've found him now" your smile grew into a wide grin as you flirted with your boyfriend.

He tugged you down to sit in his lap, then he took no time in pulling you into a deep kiss.

Later you walked back to the Eclector, arms round each other's waists. He was teasing you, joking about all the ways he was going to pleasure you when you got back - but you laughed him off, saying 'not tonight'. He accepted that, but it didn't stop him from showering you with many kisses all over your face as he hugged you too him.

"I'm going to go check on Peter, then I'll come back to the room - don't both changing yet, I'm not tried enough to go to sleep"

"Alright Darlin', better be quick though"

"I will" you smiled as you walked away toward where you knew Peter would be. "Peter? Peter?"

The boy jumped up from behind a table, an excitable grin on his face, "Is it time yet?"

"Yeah, grab our stuff"

"I made a card!"

"With the paper and pens we found?"

"Yeah"

"Well done Kid, now come on" He handed you the bag that contained the item you'd bought and you both went back to you room. "Wait here a sec" you whispered to Peter before stepping inside, "Yondu, honey" you leant against the wall beside the door, bag shoved into your pocket.

He looked up at you from where he sat on your bed, "Yeah?"

"Got a surprise for you"

He frowned, "What is it?"

"Well, actually, Peter has a surprise for you"

His brow creased further, "What?"

You pushed the door open, gently calling, "Peter, come in"

The boy walked into the room and stood beside you, the little trinket hidden behind the card he'd made. The poor Terran looked nervous. "It's Father's Day" he said.

"It's what?" Yondu asked, looking between him and you. You just smiled.

"It's a day when you get your Dad, or the adult guy person who looks after you a present for looking after you" Peter explained, "Me and Y/N went and bought you a present, and I made you a card"

Yondu hadn't said anything, he was staring at Peter in blatant confusion. "Go on" you encouraged Peter, giving him a nudge towards Yondu. Peter marched across the room determinedly, before holding out first the card.

Yondu took it gingerly, worried about ripping the thin paper. You went and sat down beside him, a hand on his back as you leant in to see exactly what Peter had done.

The card's front had a drawing on it of the Eclector and all of Yondu's trinket collection around it - the boy wasn't an artist but it wasn't half bad. Yondu opened it up. The inside was sparse. Only the words;

 _To Yondu_

 _Happy Father's Day_

 _From Peter Quill_

He shut the card over, looking to Peter, ready to say something, probably some form of awkward thanks, but he was interrupted as Peter held out the small cloth bag the trinket had come in. "We bought you this too - I picked it and Y/N paid"

Yondu took it, a baffled look set in his features by this point. He opened the bag, upturning it and letting the contents fall into his open hand. And seeing the 'dragon' with it's sparkling sphere, he grinned. "It'll go with my collection" he muttered, examining it.

"Happy Father's Day" Peter said, awkwardly shuffling on the spot, now he no longer had anything to give.

"Boy" Yondu said. Peter froze on the spot. "Come over 'ere" Peter stepped forward to stand in front of him, his expression not giving away the slight panic he felt. Yondu looked him up and down before nodding, "Gimme a hug"

"What?" Peter asked incredulously.

"One time only." Yondu warned, "Now gimme a hug"

Yondu wrapped his arms around the Kid as he stepped slightly further forward, giving him a gentle squeeze. Yondu never saw the look of joy and relief on Peter;s face as he did so. When he retracted his arms, Yondu smiled at Peter, "Thanks Boy"

He looked at his feet, "You're welcome"

"Now off ya get ta bed, it's gettin' late"

Peter nodded, "Night" then left the room.

There was a silence a few moments long as Yondu stared at the card and trinket in his hands. Eventually he looked at you with a knowing smile, "Ya knew all along and ya ne'er told me"

You nodded, "Yeah, he wanted to surprise you - I couldn't let him down"

Yondu shook his head, "You're so soft"

You laughed, "Only in special circumstances"

"…You set this all up, you sneaky girl" he laughed, rather impressed.

"Oh come on, it was cute"

He looked at the door, where Peter had left from. "Didn't think the boy cared much for me til then" he told you honestly.

"He does - it might just help if you stop threatening to eat him when you're in a bad mood" you laughed, "Now, I do actually have a surprise for you too"

He stared at you, "Ya serious?"

"Of course I am - I saw it when I was passing by looking for that for Peter, but I didn't realised what it was until we were walking back." You told him, sliding your hand into his.

"What is it?" he asked softly, almost hesitantly. Clearly whatever this was carried some kind of special meaning, and truth be told that made him nervous. Damn, he loved you, so much, but you both knew he'd never been one to settle before he'd met you.

You took the bag out of you pocket and handed it to him. He felt the weight of it in his hand before opening it up and carefully reaching inside. His fingers brushed against the thin metal chain before taking a gently hold of it and lifting it out into view.

It was a necklace. One he'd seen a thousand times as a young child - his father had worn one almost exactly the same. Both the chain and the pendant were made from the same dim golden metal. The pendant was nearly triangular in shape, similar in form to the shark's tooth necklace he'd picked up for you on Terra, but with straighter edges and a smooth, reflective finish.

"It's yaka, isn't it? Like your arrow?"

"Yeah" he breathed, taken aback.

"When you said before about liking things from home, I honestly wasn't planning on going searching for something, but when I figured out what it was, I had to get it for you"

"Can ya- can ya put it on for me?"

"Of course" you said softly, taking it from him as he twisted away from you to let you fix it round his neck, "There" you said as you were done.

He turned back quickly, catching you instantly in an abrupt kiss. His hands held you firm, pressing against your back to hold you close. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against yours. He took a few shaky breaths before saying, very softly, "I love ya Y/N"


	7. Shying Away

_Yondu flirting with shy reader?_

 **Fluffy**

"Hey there girly"

You jumped in your seat as the rough voice crooned in your ear. Carefully you put down your tools before turning your head to see the captain, who was leaning over your shoulder.

"Captain…?" you said, "I-is there something you want?"

Yondu Udonta was making a habit of visiting your little workshop as of late. Not that you had an issue with the captain checking up on your work, you just had a tiny issue with the way he checked up on you.

"Just wanted to see how you was" he flashed you a grin.

You let out a small, nervous laugh. You looked down at the intricate parts and fine tools in front of you. "I'm- I'm fine thank you"

"Ya mind if I have a seat, girly?" he asked as he sat down. Your 'workshop' was mainly organised around a squared desk you'd pushed against the corner of your room. Yondu sat to your left, leaning back against the wall, watching you.

"Not at all" you mumbled, "Do you, uh, mind if I…? You know, get back to work?"

"Go right ahead, Princess - _love_ ta watch those clever little hands at work"

You could feel yourself blushing. But you picked up your tools again and got back to fixing the specialised sight for Kraglin's blaster - it had been damaged in the last fight.

Yondu stretched, getting comfortable, knocking his knee against your thigh as he did so. He left it resting there. Normally you would have moved your leg out the way - but your leg was now trapped between Yondu's knee and the table leg. It wasn't so bad, you supposed. You were overly aware of how he watched you, apparently intrigued. His eyes constantly trailed from your hands, up your body to your face, before trailing back down your figure, back to where your hands continued to work.

"Damn girl - you're so damn smart" he smirked and you couldn't figure out why that made you want to curl up into a little ball and smile all day. _Damn him_. You knew you shouldn't be so infatuated with your captain.

"Thank you" you said quietly.

He leant forward, one elbow on the desk, studying your face. The movement meant he'd slide his knee up the inside of your thigh as he'd moved. Your breathing hitched. You averted your eyes, tried to stay focused on your work. "Now why gotta go do tha' all the time?" he teased.

"…do what?" You looked up and met his eyes, finding him startlingly close to you, you almost squeaked as you asked.

"Shyin' away from me like yer all scared - ya ain't scared of _me_ , are ya girly?" he laughed.

"No! No, I- I uh… I mean… um, you're my captain… and I have- have the utmost respect for you… and… I, uh…"

He smiled smugly, "I gotcha speechless, Princess? Aw come on - don't tell me I gotcha frightened? I wouldn't hurt ya"

"I know that"

He asked, softer, "So whatcha shyin' away for?"

You didn't really have an answer to that. You wanted the floor to part and swallow you up. Yondu smiled, shook his head a little before leaning back, his knee grazing along your thigh again - you felt your breath catch in your throat for a second. _Damn him_ , you thought, _all that bloody confidence._

He looked you up and down once more, before smiling at you. Then he turned a little more serious, putting on his 'captain' voice, "Actually, I came down to tell ya that we're dockin' at Contraxia later - an' I want _everyone_ off ship this time, girl. Ain't healthy for ya ta stay up in 'ere all the damn time. Ya hear me?"

Internally you groaned, but you nodded, "Yes captain"

"Y'all will be stayin' w' me an' all; ain't havin' ya sneakin' off back to the ship like the time before last. I _mean_ it, stayin' inside this metal bucket for too long's gonna drive ya mad - an' I can't be havin' that" he smiled at you.

You felt your heartbeat quicken. Going out to Contraxia was going to be a struggle enough in itself, never mind if you had to stay with Yondu all night. The last thing you wanted was to make a fool of yourself in front of him. "Okay" you said meekly.

—-

There was a knock on your door, "Ya ready girly?"

You got up, opening the door to see Yondu leaning against the frame. "Ready" you answered quietly, smiling just a little.

" _Damn_ girly, yer lookin' good. Ya get dressed up for _me_ , Princess?" he grinned.

You weren't really dressed up - you had just changed out of your uniform. "There was oil all over my uniform, I didn't want to wear it out" you explained, "I'm- I'm _really_ not that dressed up"

"Well, ya look pretty damn good to me, girly - but ya always do"

You could feel the warmth of your blushing on your cheeks, "Thank you captain"

"Come on, we should be docked in a minute or so"

You turned and shut your door. As you turned back to him, Yondu put his arm around your shoulders, and started walking you towards the hold. "The crew will talk" you said, laughing nervously, gesturing to the arm he had so casually draped over you.

"They already do" he scoffed. _  
_

 _Well I knew that_ , you though to yourself. True to form, once the other Ravagers saw you with Yondu they started to mutter comments between themselves. Not that you cared - you could give less of a damn about what they thought of you. To most of them, you barely existed - though there were a few who had decided they didn't like you (mainly they were jealous that Yondu had allowed you to build yourself a workshop and more or less work to your own schedule). Kraglin liked you, you considered him a friend, and nobody had any doubts that Yondu liked you too.

The access ramp was lowered and Yondu led you outside first, not really caring for the rest of the crew - they were free to do what they wanted for the night. He took you to one of the less seedy looking bars, a little further back off the front. Kraglin came too, but probably as a break from the rest of the crew, rather than to accompany you.

"Now," Yondu said, a smirk playing on his lips, "I ain't _ever_ had the pleasure of buyin' you a drink, girly - whatcha havin'?"

"Whatever you're drinking will be fine, thanks" You had almost been able to commit to memory Yondu's favourite drinks - there had been plenty of occasions where you'd smuggled a few crates on board for him, and hidden them from the rest of the crew in your workshop.

"Just you hold on ta me, girly, wouldn't wantcha gettin' lost in this crowd" He moved his arm from your shoulders to wrap around your waist and pull you closer to his side. You hesitated for a moment, but put your hand on the small of his back, holding on loosely to the material of his jacket. The bar was crowded, people were bumping into each other with every step they took - and that made Yondu pull you closer, keeping you right by his side at all times.

You got your drinks and Yondu spotted a free booth, which he quickly pulled you into. Even though you were now sitting, he kept his hand on your waist. Truth be told, you really did like him - and if he wasn't the captain, then this probably would make you half as nervous as it did. Not that you would have pursued him, you knew you were far to shy to even consider it, but maybe you wouldn't 'shy away' so much.

Yondu kept you close, talking in your ear to be heard over the rabble of the crowded bar. He joked and flirted, and you drank quicker because you didn't know what else to do, or where to look - until you caught sight of Kraglin out the corner of your eye.

He was clearly very drunk, dancing around enthusiastically in the middle of the room. You giggled to yourself as you watched.

Once Yondu had figured out where it was you were looking, he said, "So is that why it's so damn hard ta get yer attention, Princess? You and _Kraglin_ already a thing?"

It took a second to process, "What?, Wait, no - we're _not_ a thing, we've- we've never been _'a thing'_ "

"Then why do you keep shyin' away?"

You stared at him for a second before answering, "Because I'm _shy_!"

He frowned, "Naw ya ain't - I've seen ya blow the heads off targets plenty o' times. Ya didn't look so shy _then_ " he looked at you in confusion, as if he couldn't wrap his mind around you.

"That was fighting, I can _do_ that - I can point a gun and shoot; but _this_ " you gestured vaguely between you both, "this isn't fighting, or fixing stuff, and I- I don't know what I'm doing, and- and _you_ just… You're just incredible, and I'm- I'm nothing special and, and, and…" your words trailed off as a wide, proud smile came across Yondu's face.

"So that's what ya really think - _damn_ , I really never can tell what's goin' on in that clever little head of yours"

Drunk enough to have gained a little courage, you asked, "What in the universe is that meant to mean?"

Well, you didn't get an answer as such. He took your face in his hands, and brought his lips to yours, catching you completely off guard. Soon, you were engulfed in the kiss, clinging onto him as he wrapped one arm around your back and lifted you to straddle his lap.

You gasped in surprise, drawing away slightly to catch your breath. Yondu looked up and you, catching your eyes, "If ya want me ta stop, I'll stop"

You shook your head, "Don't stop"

That was all he needed to hear.


	8. Casual Visits

_Request: The reader is a friend of Peter's and Yondu makes tons of excuse to hang out with Peter just so he can see Peter's friend_

 **Fluffy feels**

You never seemed to notice all of Yondu's attention - when you were around everyone was treated more or less the same. Maybe he was slightly nicer to you, maybe, but had never seemed like it had been a special thing… to you. Peter noticed though.

Peter always noticed. Since the first time you and Yondu had met, the Centaurian had been making excuses to come round to visit. The team had all been staying on Xandar until the Milano could be put back together again, so it wasn't like you'd been hard to find. Yondu usually claimed he wanted to visit to have more 'father son time' with Peter, after his near death experience - but he spent very little time actually with Peter, in fact, less and less time with ever visit. Because he was spending his time with you.

Peter was pissed. Not at you, at Yondu - his excuses got worse and worse. _'Wanted to see if you still had any of my guns.' 'Happened to be passing by.' Can't I just stop in and check on my own kid?' 'Hey fancy seeing you here - I was wondering do you know where we were the first time we met that yellow chick that robbed us? Oh hi Y/N' 'Stole a whole lot of food and me and Kraglin won't eat all of it before it goes off so you can have some'_ It went on.

So when the loud knock came on the hotel door yet again, Peter scowled. You looked up, glancing to it, wondering aloud, "Who could that be?"

"Who do you think?" Peter groaned.

You frowned, "Uh… The Corp?"

Rocket laughed from where he was sitting, "Don't be stupid - your boyfriend'll be right outside, Y/N"

"Boyfriend? What are you talking about?"

"I am _Groot_ " Groot wandered into the middle of the room, looking from the door to Rocket.

The raccoon laughed again, "You _said_ it"

You frowned, looking between them, "I've _not_ got a…"

Peter opened the door to Yondu, standing boldly in the frame with a grin on his face, "Hey there son"

"Yondu" Peter sighed, letting him in. Yondu sauntered in, hands in his pockets. He flashed a smile to everyone in the room before flopping down to sit by your side on the sofa. He gave you a wink, making you laugh quietly. Peter rolled his eyes, "And what do you want _now_?"

Yondu looked insulted, "Hey! Ain't I allowed to come see the _only_ friends I got in the universe? Geez, after all that happened with yer father I can't come and see ya?"

"I never said _that_!"

"I ain't even in the _door_ and yer having a moan at me"

Peter folded his arms, "Alright then, why _are_ you here Yondu?"

"Well, I was hearing about a loot I could get ma hands on, but this job requires a little bit of special skills and I was remembering that you said _Y/N_ -"

He was cut off as Rocket burst out laughing. Peter rolled his eyes at Yondu, laughing too. You were totally confused - if Yondu wanted your help, you were happy to give it.

"Whatcha laughin at _rat_?" Yondu bit.

" _You,_ old man - damn it, could you _be_ any more obvious?"

"Apparently" Peter interjected, "Looks like Y/N still hasn't caught on"

You frowned at them, "What are you talking about?"

Gamora had appeared at the door of the adjoining room, and had been listening in to the conversation. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"All y'all shut yer _damn_ faces - yer _all_ talkin _crap_ " he looked vaguely flustered as he growled at Peter and Rocket.

Groot tilted his head as he looked at him, " _I_ am Groot" Rocket fell off his chair laughing.

Yondu growled, "What did the twig say? Tell me"

"No _freakin_ way" Rocket howled.

"Guys what the _Hell_?" you cut in, mostly silencing the room, "Is someone going to tell me what you're all talking about because I'm well and truly _lost_ right now"

There was a heavy silence and a mounting tension as you looked around the room. Eventually you looked to Yondu, "Do _you_ know what's going on?" you asked a little more softly.

Yondu's lips parted to answer, but the words caught in this throat as he locked eyes with you, "I…"

Gamora sighed loudly, running her hand down her face, "Yondu's been coming to visit you, Y/N. He was a crush on you. It's obvious. Now the rest of you fuck off so they can talk about it."

Everyone had the same look of shock on their face - everyone's eyes were wide, their mouth's hung open. Peter was on his feet first, eyebrow's raised high as he exited past Gamora out the room, Rocket grabbed Groot and was quick to follow.

"So, eh…" you ran your tongue over your lip trying to think of something to say, "I… I never realised… you…" Yondu sank down where he sat, looking for all the planets like he wanted to vanish into thin air. In a split second he was on his feet and half way to the door. " _No,_ wait!" you called, standing, "Don't go"

You stood there, a few steps apart - neither of you moved, neither of said anything. Yondu sighed, his shoulders slumped, "Ya know this wasn' how I imagined ya findin out"

"I didn't think it would be" you said softly, "I never knew"

He laughed, quietly to himself, "Yeah, I realised that"

"Explains why Quill's been acting like a jealous kid though"

Yondu laughed, finally turning back to look at you. He stood straighter, squaring his shoulders. The crooked grin that grew on his face brought your own smile to your lips. He looked you up and down, unashamedly, his eyes lingered over you as he slowly walked back to stand in front of you.

You could feel the blush rise to your cheeks as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear. You tried to hold back a nervous laugh, "I eh, I never thought I'd be your type"

"A damn pretty, sweet little thing like you? Ya crazy?" he laughed. "And what about _me_? Am I _your_ type? A crazy old blue Ravager with nothin to my name? I'd be surprised" his red eyes searched yours, almost expecting rejection.

"I don't mind that your older, or a bit mad, or are a Ravager, Yondu - but I'm quite fond of the blue. And it's not like you've got absolutely nothing left, I mean, at the _very_ least, you've got me?"

His expression softened. He smiled at you, and leant in, pressing a gentle kiss to your lips, "I guess I do"


	9. To Impress

_Okay so how about a story where the reader is like really smart and Yondu tries to think of a way to impress them_

 ***Disclaimer - I know nothing about technology, anything techy in this is completely made up and probably nonsense (I used a technobabble generator for 1 bit :P)**

You could hear Yondu and Rocket throwing insults at each other again. It was a near daily occurrence at the moment.

After all that had happened with Ego, Yondu and Kraglin had moved into the Milano with you and the other 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. You had known the Ravagers from far before you'd joined the unusual gang - you had had a habit of stealing things back in your younger years, not to say that that particular habit had left you completely as you matured. It had been through this you had encountered the Ravagers, who semi-frequently were also looking to steal whatever it may have been that you were after. It had become a game - whenever you spotted on another, it turned into a race to see who could acquire the object first.

You were never in it for the profit though; when you stole it was normally out of curiosity more than anything else. Mainly, you went after new technology, or very old technology conversely - anything that worked in a way that you found interesting. You would steal it to see how it worked, to figure out how it was powered, the full capacity of it's functions and if it could be improved upon. Once it no longer held any secrets from you, you had either sent it off in the direction of Yondu Udonta and the Eclector, or would hide it somewhere and send them a note. That was why Yondu had never felt the need to threaten you, and why you would consider him a friend, to an extent.

 _"You stupid little rat!"_

You looked up from what you were doing for just a moment as you heard the argument grow louder. It wasn't like Yondu and Rocket had any substantial problems with each other - they just enjoyed getting on peoples nerves and getting a reaction, and they had quickly found that arguing with each other managed this. But you knew they had bonded on a deeper level, that's why the insults never became serious, or truly offensive. They were like children - siblings even, they drove you all a little mad at times.

You were in the process of picking apart the Sovereign hyper distance controller you had stolen while you and the other guardians had been hired to protect their batteries (not that that had been easy to accomplish, the part you had detached was approximately a half metre square, and heavy). The batteries themselves held no interest to you, their manufacturing and composite parts were fairly basic in relation to other technology the Sovereign had created. The controller was similar to others that you had seen before, but it's range was much more extensive, and you wanted to know what had been done to extend it's capacity, thinking it may be useful for a project of your own some day.

You heard loud laughter, and knew that the brotherly spat was over for the time being. When Yondu showed up at your door, you weren't surprised. He'd been helping you out occasionally since moving on board - by helping all you really meant was that he'd sit on your bed and talk to you for hours at a time, handing you things you needed as you asked. It was nice, no-one usually paid much attention to what you were up to, but Yondu liked to ask questions, often grumbling about how he didn't understand half of what he could see, or half the things you said on occasion.

"Hey there, Y/N" he flashed you a toothy grin, leaning against the door frame.

You smiled without looking up, "Hey Yondu"

"Mind if I join ya?"

"Not at all" you laughed softly. This was the same pattern you went through every other day with each other.

He took a seat on your bed, just behind you, and sat forward, looking over your shoulder. Your room was small, so it wasn't a difficult thing to do. You adjusted the magnifier you had positioned over the controller. The hand grips had pressure sensors that seemed to control speed, and the steering was simply done by the average push and pull system - but you were more interested in what was inside.

"Where'd ya get tha'?" Yondu asked.

"The Soveriegn - I snuck off before they could honour us, or whatever it was"

He laughed, "Whatcha do? Cut the damn thing off?" he asked, looking at the rather uneven, scorched edge.

"Well, yes" you laughed too, "Do you remember the pocket sized lazer saw I had made?"

"Yeah, nifty little bugger"

"Well I sliced it off the mount with that"

"I see"

You pried a section of metal plating off to reveal the motherboard. You smiled widely. You glanced over your shoulder to make sure you had Yondu's attention before pointing to the wireless connection header, "This is a-"

"Connection header that don't need no wires" he interrupted with a smirk.

You blinked. Yondu was smart, you had to give him that, but he was more smart with practical things; keeping his crew in check, how long to takes to jump from one quadrant to another on the other side of that system, how many time you can punch someone in the face before they pass out - Ravager things. Up until that very moment, he'd never managed to full get his head round any of the small details and intricacies that you liked to work with.

"Yes" you smiled, "For a mechanism of this size it's incredibly large," you paused a moment to poke it with the end of a particularly small screwdriver.

As you were about to continue, Yondu started, "The transmitter and receiver are freakin huge too" Again up could only blink in surprise. Not only was he seemingly interested in your work, but he apparently we was starting to learn it too.

"Yes, you're right. Now the only thing is-

how did they manage to make the rest so small?"  
"how'd they manage ta make the res' so small?"

You asked at the same time, looking at each other. Just the other week, Yondu would never have caught on to something like the unusual sizing of the components - but yet here you were. You found yourself smiling wider, "Yeah"

He smiled smugly, "See girl, I know wha' I'm talkin' about" he gave you a gentle nudge, making you laugh.

You started to take apart the individual components, discussing each part with Yondu as you did. He gave you little insights, likening the parts of the controller to parts found in various weapons he'd used. You found yourself getting a bit excitable - it honestly made you happy that Yondu had taken your work onboard.

You had a sudden revelation, "Oh! Can you pass me back the dorsal parabolic impulse modulator, please?"

You missed the wide eyed expression of panic on Yondu's face. You also missed him mouthing 'shit' to himself, "Yeah, where is it?"

"It's right there in front of you" you said, with a laugh. Continuing to pick apart what was in front of you.

"Oh yeah…" Yondu scanned over the small parts in front of him. "Uh here"

You looked at at the screw in his hand and raised and eyebrow at him. "Very funny - the modulator, please" This time you caught his panic. "You don't know what I'm talking about"

"Uhhh… no" he said, defeated, averting his eyes from you.

"What…?"

"I uh, may have studied some of yer books, eh, ta try ta get ma head round yer fidgety stuff ta, uh, try ta… well, um, impress ya?"

You stared at him. "Really?"

"Yeah?"

The corners of your lips tugged into a smile, "You wanted… to impress me?"

"… yes"

You stood up. Yondu gazed up at you, still perched on the edge of your bed. You took a moment, then leant down and planted a soft kiss on his lips. You said, "That's really sweet, Yondu." Then you walked away.


	10. Afraid

_could you do a one shot for Yondu where the reader is very shy… Like she gets scared when she hears his yelling?_

 **Tiny bit of angst**

You were a translator - that was your job on the Eclector. Yondu had saved you from slavery, like a good number of the rest of the crew, and you fitted into your place quickly.

Yondu took you out on all deals and communications, any time that compromises had to be made, or details had to be finialised, you were there. You often wondered how Yondu managed before you'd appeared - every other encounter was met with language difficulties. Yondu always tried to take care of things by himself first, before handing over to you - it was his way of showing whoever you were meeting with that he was the one in charge.

You had no problems doing your job, actually, of all the things that you could have been doing as a Ravager, this was probably the best thing available. There was only one thing you struggled with from time to time - shouting. Now, living in the Eclector, surrounded by Ravagers, there was a lot of shouting. Most of the time you were fine, it was just general loudness, after the first week or so you'd gotten used to it - but it was when someone shouted in anger, that was when you struggled.

You had always been quiet, shy, even before you'd been taken as a slave. When Yondu took out on business, you were fine - you weren't directly at the head of the group, you were surrounded by other Ravagers, whose job it was to protect you. You knew you were safe, no-one could get to you.

You were sitting just inside the cockpit, avoiding a rather large, but stupid fight that was going on a little further down the corridor. You were blocking it out, trying to ignore the heated arguing.

 _"What the Hell do y'all think's going on here!"_

You jumped out your skin, cowering against the wall as you heard Yondu roar at the crew members who were fighting. Pitiful excused were had my the crew members.

 _"Do I look like I give a damn 'bout yer stupid fight?!"_

You winced, shuffling along until you were in a corner. Again, someone was trying to make excuses.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm done w' y'all's bullshit!"

You curled up, bringing your knees up to your chest. You put your hands over your ears.

 _"Yer lucky I don' just throw ya out the airlock right now for the shit ye've been pullin' round 'ere!"_

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest. You just wanted him to stop shouting. You pushed your palms harder against your ears. You could feel tears starting to gather in the corners of your eyes.

 _"Get the fuck back to your stations! I don' wanna see ya fur a week!"_

A tear spilt down your cheek. You knew there was no need to cry. You knew that Yondu wasn't even angry at you. But you couldn't help it.

You heard footsteps and watched as Yondu stomped past you to slump down in his chair. He sighed. You wanted to get up and get out of the way until you could manage to calm down, but before you could, you let out a sniffle.

Yondu spun round in his chair and caught sight of you. The deep set frown he'd been sporting very quickly turned to a look of surprise and concern, "Hey Y/N, ya alright?" he asked softly, coming to crouch a short distance in front of you.

You shook your head, wiping your eyes. "I'm fine" you mumbled.

"No ya ain't" he said softly, "I seen tha' look before, kid - yer not alright"

Your bottom lip trembled as you raised your eyes to meet his, "I just…" you shook your head again.

Yondu gently took you hand and pulled you to your feet. "Come on, let ya sit in my quarters for a while, let ya have some peace an' quiet"

"Thanks"

He let go of your hand, shoving his hands in his pockets as he let you follow behind him. He opened the door and let you in. Timidly you looked around before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ya wanna talk ta me, Y/N?… I don't wantcha gettin' scared like tha' when we're out there - I need to know what's wrong?"

He made a fair point. "I just… I don't like the… when you were shouting I… I just get a bit…" you mumbled, "sorry"

"Ain't nothin ta be sorry for, ya hear me?" Yondu strode across the room to sit by your side. He put an arm round you, his hand softly rubbed your arm, "I get it, I been there too. It ain't nothin to be ashamed of, right?"

You nodded, "Thank you Captain"

"Ain't a problem kid"


	11. Playing (with the) Doctor

_Can you do one where Yondu is just flat out seducing a shy reader?_

 **(looked up pick up lines for inspiration and ended up with doctor/ nurse pick up lines and it went from there - hope you like it)**

Yondu knocked on the open door of the tiny section of the ship that had been seperated off as your medical ward. "Hey, Y/N, ya got a bandage?"

You look up at him, vaguely concerned, "Yeah, why?"

"I cut ma knee fallin' for ya" he grinned widely, showing off his crooked teeth.

You sighed, looking away as you blushed. "I-Is there something you actually came here for, Captain?"

He chuckled, but grabbed the boxes he had place outside the door, bringing them in and sitting then down on a table for you, "Found the stuff you was lookin for, Doc, just thought I'd come deliver it in person"

"Oh, thank you" You got up and started opening the boxes Yondu had delivered, unpacking the various supplies you had asked for.

"Ya know," Yondu said, "when I came in here, I thought I was gonna have ta take _your_ temperature - ya just look so damn hot today" he chuckled. You bit your lip, how were you even supposed to respond to that? "Y/N, are you adrenaline? Because ya make ma heart beat faster"

You turned to face him, only to find yourself face to face with your captain. You let out the tiniest squeak in surprise, "I- uh, C-Captain?"

He smirked, "Ya know it's funny that yer so lost for words, when it's you that's takin ma breath away"

"Captain" you breathed shakily, your could feel yourself blushing to the tips of your ears.

"Well, I guess tha's alright - ya must be real good at mouth to mouth" he winked. The red fin you did routine check ups on was glowing red, you were more than a doctor, but that's where you were needed on Yondu's ship. He took another step closer, leaning his hands on the table on either of your hips. _Oh stars._ "I think yer gonna have to take care of me, Y/N, just being around ya's making ma heart skip a beat"

"Y-you're not the only one" you mumbled, getting up the courage to look him in the eye. Your heart was pounding in your chest, and with every breath the bell of your stethoscope caught on the buckles of his jacket. Now that you'd looked him in the eye, you couldn't look away.

"You know, Y/N, I don't think yer lookin so good - think yer sufferin from a lack of vitamin me"

The butterflies in your stomach that had taken flight, now swarmed excitedly, Your eyes darted from Yondu's eyes, to his lips and back again. A half step was all he needed to have his chest pressed up against your own, as he took that step, his hands moved from the table edge to your waist. Your eyes had fixed on his lips, that were so very close to your own.

"Darlin" Yondu said softly, "if ya want me ta kiss ya, all ya gotta do is ask" You looked up into his eyes again and smiled timidly, "I ain't no doctor, Y/N, but I'm gonna have to diagnose you with an a _cute_ smile" He grinned as you laughed.

"Captain?" you asked quietly.

"Yeah Darlin?"

"Please kiss me"


	12. Song To The Moon

_Can I request a story where the reader is an opera singer and Yondu finds himself totally smitten and for the first time in his life, he finds he can't talk to a woman because he's just totally in awe of them. So Peter steps in to help_

 **Okay, so I imagined this scenario with young Peter, it's probably not quite what you meant, but I hope you like it**

This place wasn't the usual type of establishment the Ravagers would frequent - but they were all tired and this was the closed place that served alcohol. So, in this boutique style bar and restaurant, with it's crystal chandeliers and black tie waiters - the Ravagers drank. They stood out like sore thumbs, most of them had bought as much drink as they could carry before heading outside. Kraglin and his group of friends had stayed, thankful for a little unusual peace and quiet, and Yondu stayed too, for a different reason.

He'd figured pretty quickly that his chances of picking up a woman here was nearly impossible, so he'd sat down to enjoy his drink. What he wasn't expecting was you.

The Ravagers must have came in as the establishment's entertainment was changing acts, because there was certainly nobody onstage when Yondu had sat down.

You walked elegantly up to the mic. "Must be Terran" Yondu muttered to himself, " _damn_ pretty one at that" Maybe he'd stay a little longer.

The screens that were positioned around the room read out in different translations: 'Song to the Moon'. Yondu sat back, relaxing with his drink in his hand as he watched on. "This should be interesting"

His eyes widened as you started to sing. Your voice was like nothing he had ever heard before, so clear and confident and shining brilliant. The words coming out your mouth were not the same language that was coming up on the screen, Yondu figured it was some other form of Terran than the one Quill spoke.

His eyes quickly darted between the screen and you as you sang;

 _'Moon, high and deep in the sky'_

The way you held yourself was nothing but confidence. There was a sparkle in your eyes.

 _'Your light sees far,  
You travel around the wide world,  
and see into people's homes.'_

Yondu sat forward, leaning his elbows back on the table to watch you more closely

 _'Moon, stand still a while  
and tell me where is my dear.'_

 _Damn_ , he though, _she's beautiful._ You had him entranced, his eyes barely left your form.

 _'Tell him, silvery moon,  
that I am embracing him.'_

Yondu couldn't help but feel drawn to you. You almost seemed powerful up there on your stage, because it was certainly your stage - you owned it indefinitely.

 _'For at least momentarily  
let him recall of dreaming of me.'_

Your eyes swept over the audience, eventually landing on Yondu. There was a smile in your eyes as you saw how fascinated he seemed by your performance. You held his gaze as you continued to sing.

 _'Illuminate him far away,  
and tell him, tell him who is waiting for him!  
If his human soul is in fact dreaming of me,  
may the memory awaken him!'_

You batted your eyelashes at him briefly before turning your eyes away as you finished the song.

 _'Moonlight, don't disappear, disappear!'_

You sang another three songs before leaving the stage. With each song you would catch his gaze, sing to him. The last thing you did before leaving the stage was make eye contact, giving him a sweet smile before turning away and leaving the stage.

As you walked away, Yondu sat up straighter, watching you go until you were entirely out of sight. He didn't want you to go, he wanted you right there, singing to him, and only him. Damn, he wanted you all to himself. He was tempted to say he was in love- but he _couldn't_ be. He couldn't be _that_ soft, after all this time. He'd never ever _spoke_ to you. But when he thought of the smile you showed him before leaving the stage, his heart skipped a beat. _Oh, damn._

Each night for the next week he tried to push the though of you out of his mind. And failed, drastically, every time. You were something special - so talented, and beautiful, with a playful personality he'd seen shining beneath your performance.

Yondu realised he had to go back.

Yondu looked more shady than he'd ever looked before, standing just outside the door that went from the dressing rooms to the stage. He was waiting for you.

The door opened beside him, and you stepped out, "Hey" he smiled.

You looked up at him and smiled, "Well hello again"

"Um," he couldn't find the words to say, "w-what's yer name?"

"Y/N, and your's?"

"Yondu"

"Well, Yondu - I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm needed on stage"

"Yeah…" _Damn it, why couldn't he speak to this woman?_

You laughed, smiling at him before climbing up onto the stage for tonight's set. Yondu tried to catch you after you were finished, but as he tried to talk to you, he stuttered and stumbled over his words like and idiot. You'd laughed sweetly and smiled before returning to the dressing rooms.

Unbeknownst to Yondu, Peter Quill had been watching on. Kraglin had been charged with taking care of the boy for the night. Peter watched as Yondu found a seat and slumped back in it, running his hands down his face.

"Kraglin?" the Terran asked.

"Yeah kid?"

"Who was Yondu talking to?"

"Oh, the singer girl? Yeah, he saw her last time, I think he likes her or somethin'. She's Terran like you, I _think_ "

"Yondu doesn't look too happy"

Kraglin looked across the room to the captain. He was gazing off in the direction of the changing rooms, sipping on his drink with a slight frown. "Whatever it is," Kraglin said, "I'd leave him alone if I was you"

"Okay" And leave him alone, he did. Until the next day. "Yondu?"

"Wha is it boy?"

"Do you like the girl you were talking to last night?"

Yondu just about choked. " _What?_ Why ya say that?"

"Kraglin said he thinks you like her and you were blushing when you were talking to her and you looked really nervous"

Yondu stared at Peter. "Get out, and don't ya _dare_ say a word ta anyone, ya hear?!

He jumped as Yondu shouted, but replied quickly, "Okay" before running out the room.

Yondu sank down into his chair, dragging a hand over his face. _Was it that bloody obvious?_

The next week, Yondu had then dock there again. Before disembarking from the ship, Yondu had both Peter and Kraglin firmly told to keep their traps shut about Y/N, to anyone. Which had had Kraglin saddled with Peter to look after again once they were off ship.

Thing went almost exactly as they had done last time. Only somehow Yondu managed to make himself look like even more of an idiot than before.

Peter watched as Yondu went back to his seat. He glanced up at Kraglin, but he was still completely distracted by the alien that had started flirting with him half an hour ago.

Peter slipped out of the booth. He checked across the room to see where Yondu was, but he had gone to the bar. Perfect. He ran in between the legs of the waiters and patrons until he'd made it over to the dressing room door. It was locked from the outside, so he couldn't get in - yet.

As the next performer came out to make their way on stage, he slipped in. At least he knew he could get out again. He wandered down the corridor, checking the names that had been stuck onto the doors as he went… _There!_

Looking around to make sure nobody was there, he knocked on your door. A few nervous seconds passed, then the door was opened. You looked down at the little boy in surprise.

"Are you Y/N?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Could I come in please?"

You couldn't help but smile at him., "Of course" you held the door open and let him inside, quickly checking to see if there was anyone else in the corridor before shutting the door again.

You told him to take a seat, you yourself sitting down at your mirror, turning the chair to face him, "So what's your name?"

"Peter Quill"

"Well hello, Peter Quill. And can I ask what you're doing back here?" you asked softly.

"I had to come and find you."

"What for?"

"The captain has a crush on you but he gets all nervous when he talks to you so he says silly things by mistake and he's getting annoyed at himself that he can't talk to you properly" Peter swung his legs, the chair was a little too high.

You laughed a little, "The captain? Would that be Yondu?"

"Yeah - he's old and blue and he's got this red metal thing in his head and he always wears his Ravager uniform?"

You grinned, amused, "That would be him"

"Well, I came here to tell you that he's not that bad - he protects me from the crew so they don't eat me… He threatens to eat me sometimes but only when I'm annoying him. But when he finds Earth stuff he always brings it back to the ship for me. And he fixes my walkman when the other crew members break it. And he keeps food aside for me because he knows I can't get in to get any because of the rest of the crew. And I've even got my own room when the crew all sleep on the floor together"

You smiled and laughed as he made his case. "Well, you know what, Peter? I think I should go talk to Yondu, how about that?"

"Yes!" his eyes lit up, "He's been all grumpy because he can't talk to you and he's not very nice when he's grumpy - but normally he's great!" he quickly added.

"Okay, come on then"

Outside the dressing rooms, there had been a spot of trouble. Yondu had spotted Kraglin ready to leave with the alien he'd been flirting with. He had grabbed him. "Where d'ya think yer going?"

Kraglin had stared back, gesturing at his companion, "Out?"

"Where's the _boy_?" Kraglin's eyes went wide and the colour drained from his face. _Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ "I'm gonna kill ya Obfonteri!"

"I'm sorry! _I'm sorry!_ "

"Then help me _find_ him!"

You walked out of the dressing rooms, holding Peter's hand. "Okay, where is he?"

"He's… _oh_ , he was right there"

"Hmm, well we're just going to have to find him, aren't we?"

"Yeah"

From across the room, Kraglin spotted the boy, " _Captain_ , he's over there!"

" _Where?_ " Kraglin pointed and Yondu quickly made his way over. "Where the _Hell've_ ya been boy?! We've been lookin all over for ya, I _swear_ I'm… oh" Yondu had been so caught up in finding Peter, he hadn't even notice that he was with you.

You flashed Yondu a smile and watched as he practically melted in front of you, "Peter came looking for me, we were talking, sorry we took so long"

"That's- that's fine, no, uh, no problem at all. I was just, eh, huh. I didn't- didn't know where he was and…" Yondu could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Maybe we should take him back to your ship" you suggested.

"Yeah- wait… _we_?"

You laughed softly at the look of confusion on his face, "I've been hearing _a lot_ about you. It would be nice to sit down and chat"

Yondu was blushing, "Oh, o-okay, yeah, that'd be… great"


	13. And Time Goes By

_How about a story where Yondu and the reader dated but Yondu was a dick and they broke up. Three years later, Yondu sees the reader again and he decides he wants her back. Cue Yondu trying very hard to win the reader back_

 **Most of this is just dialogue, but I think it works - bit angsty**

When Yondu spotted you across the room he thought he was seeing things - maybe his recent near death experience in the vacuum of space had messed with his brain. But as he watched on, he knew it had to be for real.

Three years. Three years since he'd seen you, heard your voice, spoke to you. Three years since you'd ended things with him. He couldn't deny he'd missed you. So before he lost sight of you in the crowd, Yondu made his way to you.

Honestly, he didn't know how this would go down - he wasn't even sure how to greet you after all this time. He sat down beside you, "Y/N?"

You glanced in the direction you'd heard your name from, the quickly did a double take, "Yondu?"

"Uh, hey" he smiled.

You looked away, your eyes drawn to the edge of your glass, "Long time no see" you laughed halfheartedly. When you ended things, you'd left so many things unresolved, so many others unfinished.

"I was thinkin' the same thing"

You knocked back the rest of your drink, "So, how are you?"

"Been better. You?"

"Been worse"

He let out a little chuckle, nodding his head. "Um, you don't have to, but, if you want, we could go somewhere quieter and catch up?"

You looked at him, then at your empty glass and back again. There were things you'd wished you'd said before and never had the chance to, but there were things you were also glad you'd never said. You considered it, then nodded, "Alright'

You caught the bartender's attention and paid your tab before following Yondu outside. "There's a café round the corner, if tha's alright w' you?"

"Sounds good"

"So, what 'ave ya been doin' w' yerself?"

"Odd jobs here and there, whatever I can pick up" he nodded, "Are you still…?" you vaguely gestured to his uniform.

"Well tha's a story in itself"

You laughed to yourself, "Sounds like you've been busy"

"It's certainly been that"

He held the door open and let you go first into the café. He closed the door behind you. But once you'd had a quick look round, you shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot. The place was full of couples, there were candles on the tables and almost every seat was a small two person booth. You glanced at Yondu who was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Maybe we should just go for a walk?"

"Yeah, yeah let's do that" he agreed.

For a few moments you walked in silence, memories running through your heads. Three years was a funny amount of time, it seemed a lifetime ago, and yet no time at all.

"So, uh, are you seeing anyone?" you asked, purposefully looking ahead of you instead of at him.

"No, nobody - you?"

"One or two have come and gone, but they didn't exactly leave any lasting impressions"

He nodded, "I ain't been able to find anybody who can keep up w' me like you did" he glanced at you, smiling.

You bowed your head, smiling. There were parts of your relationship that you had missed sorely… but it hadn't been enough to make it worth staying around back then.

"Did you ever find someone else who could fix your fin? Or did you do that yourself?" you teased, indicating the tall fin that had replaced the old short one.

"I learnt and did it myself"

"Well done" you laughed, "I spent years at your beck and call for that thing, then after I'm gone you realised you could do it by yourself after all"

"I was… doin' other things" he muttered, rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, thievery and drinking bars out of stock - I was there, I remember it well" you laughed.

He smiled and shook his head, knowing he couldn't deny it. "… do you ever miss it? The old days?"

"When I was running around after you every minute of the day and saving your ass - I bet you do."

He looked at the ground, nodding, "But seriously though?"

"Seriously? Yeah, I kinda do sometimes"

"I'm glad"

You frowned slightly, "What for?"

"Coz I do too… I must 'ave been a damn idiot to lose ya"

"Well, you were"

"I know…"

You watched him for a moment, "I'm sorry, but don't be expecting any sympathy from me"

"Nah, I don't deserve it anyway"

"… You know, I think that's about the most mature thing I've ever heard you say"

He shook his head, "I was a piece o' shit back then, Y/N. I'm honestly sorry for wha' happened"

You watched the ground move past under your feet, "… apology accepted"

"Thanks, ya don' know how much tha' means ta me"

The softest of his voice had lured you in again, making you think that maybe this time it would work out. You took a breath and steadied yourself, "You've gone soft, Yondu"

He laughed halfheartedly, "Yeah, tha' seems ta be the source of all my problems right now"

"I don't believe that for a second"

He buried his hands in his pockets, "Wouldn't expect ya to"

You took a second, getting your thoughts in check, "… you've changed"

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah" you nodded, "… it's like someone's managed to kick the arrogance out of you"

He huffed a laugh, "Yeah, name was Ego, I nearly died"

"Ego? As in…?"

"Yeah"

"Wow - what happened?"

"He found Quill"

You're heart skipped a beat in panic, "Shit - is everything okay?"

"Yeah, we managed to kill him in the end"

You took a deep breath and sighed, "Well that's a relief"

He nodded, "Would have been easier if you were there"

"How many times do you think you could apply that sentence to things that have happened in the last three years?"

"Too damn many"

You smiled glumly, "Well, at least you can appreciate what you used to have"

"… would ya ever consider comin' back?"

You stopped and looked at him with a frown, "Are you serious?"

"I miss ya…" he said, having stopped a pace or two ahead. He turned back to look at you.

"Yondu…" you shook your head, "I'm not doing that to myself again"

"It wouldn't be like that"

"No, it would"

"Ya said it yerself, I've changed" he urged, coming back to stand in front of you.

"Maybe… but I put myself through so much shit back then, and I refuse to go back to that." You couldn't bring yourself to look at him.

"Y/N please, I swear - I'll do good by you"

"You've said that before." You shook your head adamantly "I'm not play second fiddle to your crew and your ship again, Yondu. I can't"

"But things are different now - I ain't got a crew now, I ain't even got a ship"

You stared at him "…what happened?"

"Crew's dead, ship's destroyed"

You froze "The whole crew?"

"'cept Kraglin an me, yeah…"

A small amount of relief went through you, "… at least Kraglin's okay, we were friends…"

"He'd love ta see ya, Quill too"

"Yeah," you breathed, "heard he was some guardian of the universe or something now"

Yondu laughed, "Yeah, got himself a girl an' a crew an' everythin'"

You took a second, "Yondu… I…"

"Please"

"… I…"

"Y/N, please" he said softly, "Let me make it up to ya, ya don't have to promise nothin', just… gimme another chance… please"

"… okay"

"Thank you"


	14. What Would You Say?

_The reader is married and her husband isn't faithful. She runs into Yondu at a bar and she tells him of her woes so Yondu offers to have sex with her. The next day, the reader divorces her husband and goes off to have adventures with Yondu_

 **Warning for language**

"Haven't you had enough?" the bartender asked.

"No" you answered, deadpan. You weren't even drunk - despite having been there for the past four hours. You certainly hadn't had enough. You had your elbow up on the bar, your chin resting against your closed fist as you sipped your next drink. The longer you got out the house for, the better.

"I'll 'ave wha' she's 'aving" came the voice from beside you. You looked over to see the man who had just sat down. An older Centaurian guy, looked a bit rough around the edges with his scars, metal fin and Ravager coat, but he was no worse than any else in the bar.

His drink was placed down in front of him, he took a sip then smiled, "So how'd a pretty lil thing like you end up in a place like this?"

You laughed, "I'm sick of seeing familiar faces in the _nice_ ones"

"Really? And why's that?"

"It would be nice to go out and no see the faces of the girls, guys and whoever else my husband has had in our bed"

"Oh, I see - yer man sounds like a piece of shit if ya ask me"

You laughed, "Well you're right there" you shook your head, "He's a fucking asshole"

"How comes ya ain't done with him?"

"Because asshole pays the bills" you sighed. You turned your head, looking him up and down, "I would ask what you're doing here, but as far as I know this place is a Ravager trap" you laughed halfheartedly.

"Well ya ain't wrong - drink's cheap an' there's a hotel of 'bots next door, the crew have their fun"

"And you?"

"I prefer strikin up conversations w' real women, not a metal shell with a computer in it's head - they ain't very good conversationalists"

You nod your head, laughing softly. "Right"

"Lemme buy you a drink" You looked at him, an eyebrow raised, "What?" he asked, "Your dirty cheatin husband gonna have a problem w' another man buying ya a drink?"

That made you smile, "Probably, but that's fine with me"

Yondu chuckled, "I like ya, bet ya don't take none of his shit"

"Only some of it, as little as possible"

He nodded. You shared a moment in silence, Yondu ordered you both another drink. When it came, you took a mouthful, smiling to yourself.

Yondu had moved closer to you, he placed his hand on your waist, "Ya ever think about givin that asshole man o' yours a taste of his own medicine?"

You ran your tongue over your bottom lip, "I've thought about it, but I'm not going to sink to his level"

He sat back again, taking his hand off you, "Fair enough" he nodded, "But let's just say, for talkin's sake - ya met a guy at a bar" you laughed and he grinned, "now, lemme finish. I was gonna say, ya met a guy at a bar, an' he offered to take ya away an' you could go traveling round the universe w' him - don' need ta stay w' yer man to pay the bills, coz there ain't no bills to pay. Would ya leave him behind and go adverturin, w' the guy from the bar?"

You stared at him for a brief second, "Wait, are you… Are you seriously offering me that?"

"What would ya say?"

"I'd say I should better phone a lawyer and sort out a divorce damn quick" you laughed.

"An' just how quick could ya sort that?"

"My brother's a jawyer, his wife's a judge - I'd say by this time tomorrow I'd be happily divorced. Can you wait that long?"

"Darlin', I can definitely wait that long" he grinned.

26 hours later, you walked back into that bar, suitcase in tow. Yondu stood from his seat at the bar, grinning. "Sorry I'm late" you said, a wide smile across your face.

"I was beginning to worry" he teased. He walked up to you, pulling you into a hug, smirking, "So, ya ready to go adverturin?" he held you at you waist, holding your hips against his.

"So damn ready" You smiled. This was going to be so good.


	15. Cap'n Don't Mean Ta

_Where Yondu has a crush on a "member on his crew" (and they aren't really a ravager at heart; only there because they were desperate for a job, and they can cook well, for example). Anyway, this crush is very shy and anxious, and so, are pretty scared of him, almost crying when he raises his voice and such? And he tries to make them not scared? (Bonus points if they are friends with Krags and Yondu is a jealous BB)_

 **Bit of angst**

You wiped your eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly - you were much less shaky than you had been a short while ago. Your best friend, Kraglin, put his hand on your shoulder, "Feel better now?"

"Yeah" you said quietly.

"Cap'n don't mean ta scare ya, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know"

"He's crap at showin' it, but he gets sad when he scares ya. He don't want ya to be afraid of him"

You wiped your eyes, looking at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, goes off in a huff, but he ain't mad - just upset. It's coz he likes ya" Kraglin nodded with a smile.

"Oh…"

Sitting in the isolation of his room, Yondu sighed. He groaned into his hands. Again. He'd done it again. How did he always manage to screw this up? He was the captain damn it, he shouldn't be so… so damn _pissed_ about this. He should be focusing on the next job, not… not you… _Why did it have to be you?_ With your voice and your smile, you were damn perfection. You were so sweet, so innocent and kind - and you really didn't belong on this ship… You didn't belong here… with him… You shouldn't be here, but he couldn't help but be happy you were.

Yondu slouched back in his chair, thinking. He should go talk to you. He'd wanted to everytime before, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything in front of the crew. But it was late now, nearly everyone was sleeping.

He stood up, gave a short sigh and began to make his way to your room.

You were deep in thought, staring at the floor. You bit your bottom lip, then turned to Kraglin, "Maybe I should go and talk to him?"

He smiled, "I hoped you was going to say that" You both got to your feet, and Kraglin wrapped an arm around your shoulders, "Ya look nervous"

"Yeah, well, you know… he's… He's Yondu"

He laughed a little, "I don't think that's something you need to be worrying about"

You laughed quietly, smiling at him. Then your door opened, and Yondu stood in the space. Kraglin removed his arm from your shoulders. Your eyes widened in surprise.

He looked between you both, looking taken aback. He took a breath, steeled himself and started to walk away.

Kraglin nudged you towards the door, "Go after him"

"O-okay" and you did. "Captain?" you called.

Yondu stopped and looked back down the corridor to you. He looked so uncertain, you'd never seen him like that before. He stood tall, hands in his pockets, "Y/N?"

You continued along the corridor a little until you were a few feet from him. Nervously you rubbed your arm, "Em… I was… Kraglin was saying earlier… that um…"

"Yeah, the pair of ya looked nice an' cosy in there" he grumbled.

"What…?" your frowned, then understood he'd precieved the situation wrong, "No, me and Kraglin, we're not… we aren't… together" you shook your head, "He's my best friend, is all"

You watched as the grumpy huff Yondu had been in melted away, "Ohhh, I see. I eh…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, w-what did you come to my room for?"

"Needed ta talk to ya" he said, his voice softer than usual.

"What about?"

"Listen, Y/N - I didn't mean ta frighten ya off like that, I don't mean to do that to ya , it's just how things has always been an' I know yer not used to that an' I'm tryin not ta shout so much but it's hard w' the crew bein' the way theys are… I'm sorry. For shoutin'. An' scarin' ya. 's what I was tryin' ta say"

"… it's okay" you said, quietly, blushing slightly. Yondu had just rambled on in such a sincere way, you could genuinely see how he felt.

"I'm gonna try ta be better, I swears I am - just a old habit by now,I don't mean it" You smiled. "…why'd ya come after me?"

Your heart skipped a beat. "Um, well… when we were talking earlier, Kraglin might have mentioned that you… he suggested that maybe you… liked me… and I… I should talk to you… because… because I like… I like you too" I swallowed past the nervous lump in your throat.

Yondu's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open slightly, "Ya… ya like… me?"

"Yes" you nodded, biting your lip, "And you, you like… me?"

"Yeah Darlin'"

You let out a small nervous laugh. Yondu smiled. Awkwardly, you stepped a little closer, staring at your feet. With your eyes still on your boots, another, larger pair came into your peripheral, until you were almost toe to toe.

Gently, a blue hand tilted your chin up to look at him. You could feel yourself blushing, standing so close. Carefully, Yondu wrapped his arms around your back, holding you softly.

He chuckled softly, "Well, it wasn't quite what I had in mind, but I think this turned out alright"

Your hands rested against his chest, you nodded, "Me too"


	16. Lil Baby

_So could you do a Yondu one shot where Yondu comes back from a mission and brings the reader back a kitten? or a puppy_

 **Fluffy**

"Y/N? Where are ya?" you heard Yondu call through the corridors. He may have been away on a job all day, but it was the middle of the night, and you were in bed.

"In here" you called back, drowsily.

It wasn't long until you heard the door open. You were curled up in your blankets, lying on your side, facing away from the door - you knew Yondu was there, but you couldn't see him.

"Aw, ya tired Darlin?"

"It's the middle of the night" you moaned.

He chuckled. The two loud thumps on the floor followed by the sound of rustling fabric let you know he was getting undress to climb into bed. When the mattress dipped beside you, you smiled, thinking that now you could get back to sleep. You were wrong."Princess, sit up"

You groaned, "Yondu"

"C'mon, please"

You huffed, but untangled yourself from the blankets. You rubbed your eyes, "What is it?"

"You tell me"

"What?" You turned to frown at him, but as you did you saw the kitten he held in his lap. Your eyes widened, and your mouth hung open, "Yondu?"

"I found it wanderin around on tha' job there - the guy seemed to collect animals, kept them in cages, but this little guys was just out wanderin about in the open. Didn't reckon anybody would miss him and I know it's a Terran thing so I thought you might like it"

You carefully picked up the tiny kitten, cuddling it close to you.

It let out a startled 'meow' at being moved, but quickly curling in against your chest, purring loudly.

"So eh, what exactly is it?"

"It's a kitten, a baby cat"

"Aw it's a baby one?" he smiled widely, gently stroking between it's ears.

"Yeah"

He wrapped an arm round you, pulling you close to his side and kissing your cheek, "We's raising a baby together" he muttered softly. You felt butterflies in your stomach. You looked up at him. He cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

You smiled, "Nothing. Thank you so much for this" you kissed him sweetly.

With a smiled, he said, "You're welcome Princess"


	17. I'd Pick You First

_"A story in which Yondu tries to use pick up lines on the reader but they go over her head or just laughs_

 **Okay, so I had the idea that the crew's out drinking somewhere, and Yondu's quite drunk and the reader decides to get him back to the ship before he starts a fight or something, and he's just coming out with pick up line the whole way back to the ship and she just thinks he's drunk and laughs - v fluffy with a serious moment at the end**

You winced as you watched Yondu burl round, the bottle in his hand nearly colliding with the face of another bar patron. Yondu had a wide smile on his face, and you could see starting to struggle to walk in a straight line - he didn't see the pissed off expression of the face of the guy he nearly hit.

You slid past him to the other alien, "Sorry, sorry - he's really drunk. He didn't mean it"

"Yeah well your boyfriend better watch his back"

You sighed through clenched teeth. _He's not my boyfriend_. "Yeah, we're just going" you turned to see Yondu about to do the exact same thing again. "Shit" you hissed.

You dived through a gap in the crowd and grabbed his arm before he could hurt somebody. He looked affronted for a second before recognising you, and grinning again, "Y/N!"

"Captain, we're going back to the ship now!" you shouted over the din of the bar.

"What? Party's just gettin started Sparky!"

You groaned at the nickname. Being Yondu's chief technician, he'd dubbed you with various poorly chosen nicknames over the years, 'sparky' was one that had stuck. "Yeah, well it'll finish real quick if you crack someone in the face with the bottle! You're hammered, we're leaving!"

You managed to lead Yondu out of the bar, him grumbling the whole way. Once you were outside, you were met with just how quiet it was - until Yondu started again.

"I gettit" he drawled, "ya jus' wan'ed me all ta yerself" he laughed.

"Yeah, of course, that's it" you replied, monotone. The Eclector was only a fifteen minute walk from here, but with Yondu in the state he was in, it would easily take twice as long.

He leant on you heavily, an arm wound your shoulders. You groaned. Yondu wasn't the tallest of men, but he weighed a tonne - not that you couldn't deal with him, just that he was going to be a pain in the ass tonight. "Go on, Sparky, admittit you've gotta crush on me don'tya? At's alright, ya can tellme" he grinned.

"Come on Captain" you sighed, putting one hand on his back to guide him in the direction of the ship.

"At's naughty" he laughed loudly, "'avin' a crush on yer captain an' he's old enough ta be yer daddy - unless ya like that"

You ignored him. You'd seen him drunk enough times to know that until he fell asleep, this was what you were going to get all night.

"Y/N" he drew out your name, smirking, "if you was a booger I'd pick ya first"

"Ew" you said, giving him a look before laughing - you could barely believe he'd just said that.

"Ya lost baby? Coz heaven's long way from 'ere"

You shook your head, laughing. "That better not be a hint you don't want me on the ship" you teased. You had to entertain yourself somehow.

"Y/N? Y/N, can I borrow a kiss? Promise I'll givit back"

"Not on your life" you chuckled.

"Aw come on. Ya gonna gimme a kiss or am I gonna have ta lie ta ma diary?"

You laughed again, sighing. You managed another few steps before you noticed Yondu's eyes were trained straight down your top. "Hey, eye's up here"

He looked up with an almost dopey smile, "I wasn't lookin' at yer tits, I was lookin' at yer heart!"

"Yeah, I believe that" you scoffed.

He leant in a bit, thankfully having lowered his voice as he started to talk into your ear, "Y/N, baby, if I could re'rrange the alph'bet I'd put U and me together… No, wait, that ain't right… U an'… I! I'd put U an' I togethers"

You were smiling now at his antics, "I'm sure you would" you laughed.

"Ya know, Sparky, doctor said I was lackin' vitamin U - an' I don't think a little vitamin me would do ya much harm"

"Oh I'm pretty sure it would"

"Aw come on, I ain't no photographer but I can picture you an me together"

You sighed and shook your head. To muttered to yourself, "You're not the only one" Thankfully he didn't hear.

"Baby, you're 9 outta 10, an' I'm the 1 ya need"

You chuckled, "You know, Quill's said that to me before"

Yondu frowned. "He's he doin' flirtin' w' ya for?"

Despite the angry look on his face you laughed, "It's just Peter - he's as bad as you, just flirts with anything on two legs, or more on occasion."

He frowned at you, "I don't go flirtin' w' nobody that ain't you, I swears that on ma life"

"Yondu" you said softly, trying to get him to keep moving - you were getting so close to the ship.

"No, Y/N - it's jus' you, it's always jus' you. Don't want nobody else" he growled, adamantly.

You sighed. Trying not to think about what he was saying, "Yondu, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying. Now let's get back to the ship"

He stood up off you, swaying slightly, "I know damn well what I'm saying, Y/N. Ya wanna know why ' was drinkin' so much? Was tryin to get up the damn confidence ta tell ya I want ya! An that ain't easy, it ain't! Dammit girl, I want ya, I wanna be with ya" he suddenly seemed to have sobered right up, "An I'm tired of pretendin I don't. I hate the way the crew look at ya like yous a piece o' meat, an' I'm always thinkin what if one of them gets there first? I can deal w' that. I want you, Y/N, I need ya"

You were shocked. I swallowed down your nerves, gently putting your hand on his arm, "Okay, okay. How about we get back to the ship, yeah? And we can talk about all this tomorrow?"

"Ya promise me?"

"I promise you"

He let out a sigh of relief. With the sudden quick step forward he wrapped his arms around you, holding you safely, close to his chest. "Thank you"


	18. Yes Captain (M rated)

**Yes Captain (Smut/ NSFW)**

You were bored, what could you say? Nearly everyone was asleep. Everyone except that Captain. You smirked to yourself as you made up your mind - shivers running down your spine as you recalled the last time you played this game.

 _Caught between a wall and his solid chest. Yondu had you trapped. A rough hand wrapped round either arm had you pinned to the wall. Yondu wasn't the tallest of men, put you had your neck craned back to look him in the eye. You were so close, too close - this face mere inches from yours. You were breathing a little hard, still catching your breath from the chase - you were quicker by far, but Yondu knew his ship better._ _You'd let out a nervous little laugh._

 _"Ya think this is funny girl?" he'd growled.  
_

 _You bit your lip. You could feel the warmth of his body rolling off him._ _"I was just playing, Captain, no need-"_

 _"Watch yer tongue when yer talking to me, girl." his voice was so low._

 _You played coy, "Sorry Captain"_

 _"Hand it o'er"  
_

 _"Hand what over? I don't know what you mean" you lied, struggling to keep the smirk off your lips._

 _"Hand it over before I've got t' punish ya" he growled.  
_

 _"Punish me? Whatever would you do?"  
_

 _He jammed his knee between your legs, making you hiss, before knocking your legs to stand shoulder width apart. "Hand it o'er or I'll take it"_

 _"Go ahead"  
_

 _He forced both you arms up above your head, pinning your wrists to the wall with one hand. With the other he patted down your legs, keeping a furious eye contact all the while, until he found what he was looking for._

 _In a pocket in your trouser, just above your right kneel on the inside of your leg, was the small trinket of his that you'd stolen borrowed. You knew he'd get it back, you had just wanted to get a reaction out of him._

You folded your arms under your breasts, leaning your elbows on the back of Yondu's chair. "I'm bored" you stated.

"Well tha' ain't ma problem girl" he grunted, still reading through data he'd been sent.

"You've been working for hours, I bet you're bored too"

"'m workin'"

"That's what I mean, you've been doing all this work without a break. I bet you could _really_ use a break, huh?"

"'m warnin' ya, girl"

"Mm? Warning me of what? I don't understand"

"Beat it"

"Aw but I like the _company_ "

"Plenty o' company elsewhere"

"Ugh, no thanks - you have _seen_ the rest of the men on this ship, right? They're gross. Well, Kraglin's nice - I bet _he'd_ keep me entertained"

Yondu tensed. He gave you a huff in response. I didn't like it when you joked about going off with a member of the crew, especially Kraglin. You two got on too well, and though he'd never said anything, you knew fine well that the Captain had a thing for you. It was probably the only reason you were still around.

The Ravagers caused trouble, of course they did - but none of them did it quite like you. You had a knack for figuring out people's weak spots, where to aim for in a fight, with verbally or physically.

"Yeah, I bet Kraglin would be _so_ happy to entertain me - if he's still awake that is. I mean it's pretty late, I might have to go wake him up. I wonder what he wears to bed, because there's _no way_ he sleeps in that jump suit. Maybe a t-shirt and shorts? If he wears anything at all… Hmm, interesting"

"Quit yer playin' girl" Yondu warned again, his voice lower. You knew you were getting to him, you just had to push him over the edge.

"Hm, I probably _would_ be better off going and finding Kraglin, wouldn't I?"

There was silence for a moment as Yondu tried to convince himself not to play your game. "An' why'd that be?"

"Well, I mean, it's just that you're a little bit too _old_ to keep up with me, aren't you?" you're voice was soft and sweet, but you'd struck a nerve. "I wouldn't want to tire you out when you'll probably have _so_ much work to do tomorrow. Seeing as that's all it is you do these days"

He was out the seat in a flash, data forgotten. You'd leapt a few feet backward as he'd moved. You were so ready. There was a glimmer of something dangerous in Yondu's eyes as he took a calculated step towards you, "Ya really think that's a clever idea, girl"

"Careful Captain, I wouldn't want you break a hip"

You saw the give away signs that he was about to pounce, the way the muscles in his legs tensed, and you sprinted off. There was a grin on your face as you sped through the tight corridors of the Eclector. Sure, Yondu knew the ship better than you, but you had spent the best part of a month figuring out every nook and cranny of the place, and you were sure you had the advantage once again.

You never knew why Yondu could be so easily taunted into these stupid little games, but you loved it anyway. There was nothing more exhilarating than the thrill of being chased, even if you knew that you were completely safe… well, mostly safe.

You skid round a corner, toward the hiding place you had in mind. You could hear the heavy footsteps following behind you… much, _much_ closer than you expected them to be… Yondu wasn't that quick. He was strong, not speedy - it was part of the reason you chose to mess with him… he couldn't catch up… _right?_

Shit, he was close.

You skidded on your knees into the storage space; it was low and narrow and unlit - Yondu would go right past without seeing you, then you could run the other way.

You turned into the space, crawling closer to the back wall - when you were met with the yaka arrow.

You froze, eyes wide, your breath caught in your throat. _Oh fuck…_

"Git up"

You jumped. Looking back over your shoulder, you saw Yondu standing right behind you. Your heart was racing. Slowly you got to your feet, looking up at him. "Captain?"

"Face the wall"

"Yondu-"

" _Wall_ "

You turned on your heels, putting your back to him and your face to the yaka arrow that was still hovering in the air. Yondu whistled softly and it drew closer to you, dropping slightly until it was at your throat.

"Ya think it's _fun_ ta play games w' me, girl?" You ran the tip of your tongue over your lips. "Answer me, girl"

"No, Captain-"

"Don't lie." Your eyes darted down to the arrow at your throat, but you don't answer. "Answer me, girl. D'ya think it's fun ta play games w' me?"

"…yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Captain"

"Uh hu, 'at's wha' I thought. Now, think it's about time tha' I get a chance to play w' you"

You swallowed nervously. He wasn't going to hurt you… _was he?_

You shivered as you felt Yondu's breath on the back of your neck. You tried to breathe steadily, but knowing he was right there… His hands suddenly wrapped around your wrists, pulling your hands behind your back. You automatically tried to pull away, but he held you tighter. Both your wrists were caught in Yondu's big hand. You had no idea what was going on, until - _snap_. Cuffs were closed around your wrists.

"Captain?" you asked, shakily. Your eyes were still focused on the arrow, glowing red in front of you. You could feel your heart pounding.

"Let's teach you ta have a lil respect fur yer Captain" he growled in your ear.

Before you knew what was happening, you had been tossed over Yondu's shoulder. You let out a short squeal, kicking your legs until he landed a sharp smack on your butt cheek. You cried out, gasping in shock. "Ya shut yer mouth, girl, before I shut ya up maself"

You bit your lip, trying to do as your told. Shivers ran down your spine, and a fluttering started in your stomach, oh this was bad. Sure, you'd always had a thing for Yondu, but this wasn't what you had planned, not in the slightest.

You watched the corridor stretching back behind you as Yondu marched through the ship. He opened a door, stepped inside and threw you down - you where expecting to hit the harsh ground, so when you bounced on top of a soft mattress, you were surprised to say the least.

You twisted onto your side, your hands still cuffed behind your back. You looked up at Yondu, who was standing, his arms folded across his chest, at the foot of the bed - his bed, you realised. You'd never been in Yondu's room before, you hadn't dared.

Your tongue darted out, moistening your lips. You took a steadying breath, "Captain?"

"On yer back"

"… can you uncuff me?"

"I said, on yer back, girl. Gonna teach ya ta do as yer told."

You swallowed nervously, and nodded. Awkwardly, you rolled onto your back, trapping your arms beneath you. You lifted your head slightly to look down the bed at Yondu. He growled, "Ya keep yer head down there girl" Your head fell back onto the covers and you stared at the ceiling. "Yer such a damn tease, Y/N. I got important work ta do, an' ya just can't lemme get it done. Yer a tease, an' a trouble maker, an' you've gotta a lesson to learn. Say, 'yes Captain'."

"Y-yes Captain" _oooooohhhhhhhhh fuck._

"Ain't so smart now, ur ya"

"No Captain" you moaned, unable to help yourself, "Sorry Captain"

He chuckled lowly, "I didn't ask ya ta speak girl"

You whined quietly. You knew where this was going, and you wanted it so badly - your body was giving that away all too clearly. "Sorry Captain"

He stalked to the end of the bed. He shrugged the coat off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He kicked off his boots, before crawling on to the bed, over you. You tried desperately not to lift your head. When he stopped, he had one hand either side of your head, one knee at your hip, and one knee between your thighs. His face was so close to yours, his chest lightly resting against your breasts; you could feel his thigh against the inside of your own.

"Ya gonna let me teach ya a lesson Y/N?" he growled, softer than you had expected him to. You nodded, unable to look away from his eyes that bore into you. "Ya sure ya want this?"

"Yes, please, yes" you whispered, taken aback by his sincerity.

His lips crashed with yours, teeth knocking against together as you both went in with a little too much enthusiasm. You arched up against him, begging for more.

He brought his knee up higher, pressing his thigh against your hot core. You rolled your hips, seeking out any friction you could find. But swiftly your hips were pinning down, with a short growl. You whimpered. "Yer only gonna do what I say, girl, nothing else, ya hear me?"

"Yes Captain" you breathed.

You lay there, waiting, watching his face as he studied you. Yondu sat back, a hand behind your neck pulled you up with him. "Ya gonna stay still fur me?"

"Yes Captain"

"'At's a good girl"

You hummed, a light blush coming across your cheeks at his words. He reached behind you, uncuffing one of your wrists before gently pushing you to lie back. In turn, he took both your arms and placed them above your head, cuffing you again once he'd linked the short chain around one of the spars of his headboard.

You tugged on them a little to test their strength as Yondu captured your lips in another heated kiss. His hands wandered over your body cupping and squeezing your breasts as they travelled downwards. With brutality and complete disregard, he seized the edge of your top and tore it in two. You gasped, shocked for a moment. With the help of his arrow, he cut the sleeves too, so he could remove it completely.

His hand rested on your torso, fingertips just grazing the bottom edge of your bra. As he went to cut it too you quickly said, "No, please don't!" He looked at you for a second with a frown. "It's expensive" he gave a little grunt, unhappily. Then you added, "And it's front fastening"

A grin split his features and he chuckled, bringing a proud little smirk to your lips. "Well, if ya insist"

With the arrow put aside, he easily unclasped your bra, letting it fall open. Within a split second his lips were on your breasts, kissing, licking and sucking. You groaned; again you pulled at the cuffs, wanting to touch him. He kissed up to your neck, along your veins to your jaw where he left a deep purple mark under your ear.

You wrapped your legs around him, trying desperately to get him to get on with it. You ground your core against his thigh, groaning at the slight relief. He chuckled.

Kneeling back away from you, he sat straight and pulled off his top, throwing it aside. You couldn't help but stare - everyone knew the Captain was a strong man, but you got to see that up close. "Please" you whined.

"'Please' wha', girl? Tha' ain't no sentence"

You rolled your eyes, "You know 'what', Yondu" You lay there, gazing at him. You legs were bent, spread more than wide enough to be immodest.

He leant over you, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ain't gonna get nothin' unless ya keep callin' me Captain, girl"

You bit your lip, teasingly, "Please, Captain"

"'at's better" He taunted you, dragging his fingers down your ribs to your hips, before following the waistband of your trousers round to the front. Slowly - far too slowly - he unbuttoned your trousers, and pulled down the zip, before sitting back again.

You wanted to scream. "Captain"

"Beg fur me" You groaned. "Beg. Or i'll walk away"

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

You stared each other down. When Yondu suddenly turned towards the door you all but screamed. "No! No, wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry - wait, please, please. Please, Yondu, Captain, please, please wait. Don't go, don't go"

The smug look on his face made you want to take it all back immediately, but you didn't want to risk him actually leaving you here chained to his bed. "I likes the sound of that, girl"

You bit your lip coyly, batting your eyelashes at him, you purred, "Captain, please"

He grinned, but shook his head. "Ya ain't in charge, girl, I am"

You kept up the act, "Of course, Captain, I know that. You're in charge, you're in charge of me, aren't you?" You couldn't help but want to turn the tables back in your favour.

"Yeah girl" his grin turn mischievous, as he crawled onto the bed, kneeling over your legs, "I'm in charge - and ya ain't gonna forget it in a hurry. Now, stay still"

He took and grip of the waist band of your trousers, and slowly, very slowly, started to pull them off of you. You wanted to move - you wanted to help get them off quicker. But you knew he wasn't going to allow that. You could barely stop yourself from tensing the muscles in your legs, but it seemed he'd let that slide.

The second your trousers hit the floor, he moved up, straddling your thighs. You watched his every move, biting your lip, trying not to make a noise. Yondu's fingers traced over your waist and hips, before settling on the waist of your panties. "Ya better not go beggin' that these are expensive too" you teased.

"They're not" you admitted reluctantly. If you'd foreseen this you might have actually wore matching underwear.

Yondu smiled, showing off his pointed teeth, "Good" Before you could even open your mouth to speak, he had taken a firm grip on either side of your pants, and ripped them in too.

You squeaked, but the sound was quickly lost as you were kissed harshly. Yonud's lips moved against yours, as he deftly pushed your legs apart. You groaned as he softly teased your lips, trying, against all probability, to arch your hips up against his hand.

While he moved his other hand to undo his trousers, his fingers delicately parted your lips, making you whine. "Yer so wet fur me, girlie" he moaned against your lips. You could only groan in return as he gently began to tease your entrance.

"Yondu please" you gasped, so desperate now.

"Please what?"

"Yondu"

"Please. What?" he growled as he started to push his trousers down. You noticed that he had no underwear on underneath.

"Yondu, Captain, please - fuck me, please, I want you to fuck me" you begged.

You'd never seen such a look of pride and desire on someone's face before. He kicked off his trousers. He seized your hips, lifting them as he knelt, his knees under your thighs, holding them apart. He hooked your knees over his shoulders, keeping a tight told on the sides of your thighs.

"Ya ready girlie?"

"Fuck yes" you breathed. You wrapped the chain of the hand cuff around your fist.

You could only gasp as he started to push in, stretching you so much more than you were ready for. You whimpered, as he continued to push in further, so deep. You tried to relax, but after all of this, you could barely stop your walls from squeezing around his thick length.

"Fuck" you hissed when he stopped moving. You were so full, so overstimulated by the sheer size throbbing within you and the heat that rolled of Yondu's blue skin.

Slowly, he drew back, before thrusting back into your heat. You cried out, pleasure coursing through you. He began to pick up speed, developing a tight, quick, hard rhythm. You cried out over and over again, swearing and calling his name. He grunted, growled your name out along with every cuss under the stars.

You were both so close, when Yondu dropped your legs off his shoulders and you wrapped them round his waist. He dropped, his body over yours, your chest against his. He caught your lips in a sloppy kiss as his thrusts lost their rhythm and he rutted against you.

You were gasping as you drew to your climax. Yondu burried his face in against your neck, thrusting into you with a bruising strength. You cried his name as you came. Yondu snarled, before biting sharply into your shoulder, coming deep inside you.

You both lay there, exhausted and panting for breath, suddenly feeling all the aches that had built up. Yondu knelt on his hands and knees over you, his chest still rising and falling harshly as he caught his breath. Carefully, he pulled out of you - both of you wincing as he did.

Quickly, he uncuffed you and your arms fell above your head. "C'mere" he mumbled, guiding you to let your arms rest on your stomach, letting normal blood flow return. "Stay there"

Yondu got up, returning with two damp cloths. He sat beside you, and you moved to sit up. But you were quickly stopped with a firm hand on your shoulder. Yondu folded one of the cloths and pressed it over the bite mark on your shoulder, that was bleeding ever so slightly. You mumbled a thanks, a sleepy smile coming over your face.

Gently, Yondu cleaned you up, tossing the cloth aside once he was done. He lay back beside you, grabbing the covers from under you and throwing them aside before finding a clean set, and draping them over you both.

For the longest of times, you sat there in silence. Until Yondu asked, softly, "Ya alright?"

"Yeah… I'm alright. That was… wow, yeah"

He laughed. "Ya gonna listen to me from now on, girl?"

"Not if that's how you're going to treat me" you laughed, pulling the covers up over your breasts. You slipped your arms out your bra straps and dropped it out the bed.

After a moment, Yondu slid his arm behind your neck, letting you rest your head against his shoulder. Which was nice. You weren't expecting this to be so nice. You turned your head to look at him, watching his expression.

"Git some sleep, Darlin'"

"Darling?"

"Shut yer face, girl. Go to sleep."

You laughed quietly, "Good night Yondu"

"Night Darlin'" 

**(Part 2 - Yeah Captain)**

Yondu's hands grabbed at your waist, squeezing and bruising you further. You cried out and so did he, every one of the muscles in your bodies tense and shaking. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you down, your chest to his. He kissed you, hard. You gasped against his lips.

With a surprising care, he buried his fingers in your hair, cradling the back of your head, his other hand splayed across your thigh. You gasped his name, legs beginning to cramp. Your climax hit, swiftly followed by his.

Once you were both able to relax, Yondu cradled you in his arms, lifting you off him and lying you done on the bed beside him.

You were still trying to settle your breathing when you asked, "Yondu, untie me, please"

"Yeah, Darlin', gimme a sec" he knelt up, setting to work on undoing the rope that bound your forearms together behind your back.

You stretched out your legs, your body aching. The rope slipped from your arms, having left red marks from your wrists to your elbows. You relaxed, rolling onto your side and pulling your arms up against your chest.

"Ya alright?"

You looked up at Yondu and smiled, "I'm fine - that was so good" You sat up, and you were chest to chest, not touching but so close. You went to kiss him, but caught his eyes, the way they stared at you so intensely. You faltered, suddenly, after all that, feeling shy. You bowed your head, averting your gaze - why was it always like this? You could fuck each other stupid, but afterwards, you could barely look each other in the eye.

You turned, sat with your back to him for a second. You felt Yondu's hand, ghosting just above your arm, hesitant to touch you. He moved, shifting to sit with his legs either side of you. He trailed his hands down your arms, gently rubbing your marked skin.

"Funny how we jus' can't seem ta figure this bit out, ain't it"

You huffed a laugh, nodded, "Yeah…"

"… yer arms alrigh'?"

"Bit sore, but just from the position"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

He nodded, "Good" His hands rested gently round your wrists, his chest rose and fell with his breathing, against your back. You moved your hands, resting them on his muscular thighs.

"I don't… I don't know how to… do… this right"

"Me neither"

If anyone else had said that, then, in that moment, it would have sounded deep and sincere, but somehow, Yondu managed to say it in such a way, that he sounded like he was commenting on a particular food he wasn't fond of. How on Earth do two people, who can't even express a genuine sentiment, figure out a… relationship. Because this was what it was becoming - a real, honestly, dedicated relationship. How do you do that?

"I've never… I never got… never had anything as… … _committed_ … as… _this_ before" you mumbled out.

He replied softer this time, his head bowed, his lips almost touching the back of your shoulder, "Me neither"

"… so what do we do?"

"Uh, I mean… we could… try…"

"Just try…?"

"Yeah. Just try"

You twisted round, your legs folded beneath you, your hands on his sides - but you weren't able to look him in the eye. "And how do we…?"

He shrugged, "Just gotta work it out, righ'? Ain't nobody gonna do it for us"

"That'd be nice"

He laughed, loudly, totally obnoxiously, completely inappropriate for the mood of the conversation. But maybe that was it. Maybe, you two weren't meant to do 'appropriate', Yondu was loud and brash and impulsive; you liked to wind people up, overdo every challenge you set yourself, cross the line, over and over again. Neither of you were appropriate. Not for 'normal' people. So, perhaps, this was how you were meant to go forward.

You looked up at him as he laughed, unable to stop yourself laughing a little too. When he stopped, he had a huge, beaming smile across his face, jagged teeth on display as he looked down at you. He interlocked his fingers behind your back, holding you softly.

You ran your tongue over your lips; nervous habit. You both relaxed, leaning into each other. You tilted your head up, placing a kiss on his jaw. He kissed you, just below your ear. Soft, deliberate kisses. You both turned your heads towards each other, bumping cheeks and noses before your lips met.

It was a softer kiss than you had ever felt before, and it surprised you. For a moment your muscles tensed before you forced them to relax. It was nice. Your lips parted, and Yondu rested his forehead against yours.

"Just gotta try" he mumbled.

"Yeah, Captain, I think you might be right"


	19. Yondu Poppins

_Yondu finding out about the tradition to dress up for Halloween so he asks Peter to help him dressing up as Mary Poppins (obviously not knowing a thing apart from "*he*'s cool")._

 **funny**

"Oh come on, it's nearly Halloween" you moan to Peter, "We should do something"

"Like what? We're the only two Terrans here. No-one even knows what Halloween is" He said, adjusting his headphones and he lounged back.

As if on cue, Yondu appeared in the door way, "Wha's 'allaween?"

You smiled at your partner, "Hal- _low-_ een" you said, trying to get the right pronunciation for him, "It's a Terran holiday"

"Like Chrismis?" he asked, coming over to lean on the back of your chair, kissing the top of your head as he did.

"Yeah, like Christmas" you smiled.

"Yeah, you dress up and eat candy and tell ghost stories" Peter explained, turning up his nose at Yondu's display of affection towards you.

"D'ya wanna have a hallaween party, Darlin'?" Yondu asked, his hands now rubbing your shoulders.

"Yes!" You squealed excitedly.

Peter groaned. Yondu said, "Alright then Princess, you go find yourself somethin' ta wear, an' I'll take care of the rest w' Quill"

Peter shot him a look, "What"

"Anythin' fur ma girl" Yondu continued.

You laughed, and grinned at him, "Thank you Sweetheart"

"Yer welcome" He winked.

Peter let out a deep sigh. "Ew"

—–

A few days later Peter came to you, "Y/N, you know the Halloween party thing?"

"Yeah"

"I need help"

You raised an eyebrow, Yondu wanted to keep the whole thing as secret as possible to surprise you. "With what?"

Peter looked you dead in the eye and gave a low sigh, "Yondu's costume"

"And…?"

"He wants to be… Mary Poppins"

You burst out laughing, "Oh!"

"How the Hell am I meant to pull that off? He doesn't even know who it is! He thinks it's a guy for a start, and that 'he's cool' - seriously, Y/N, what am I meant to do?"

Eventually you managed to stop laughing, "Uh, adapt it - keep the important bits and change the rest"

"Like?"

"Like keep the umbrella and the bag and colour scheme and make it a suit instead and lose the hat" you were still giggling at the mental image of your boyfriend in the full skirt, corseted waist and hat.

"But where am I meant to find any of it?" Peter asked, still vaguely distressed.

"We're docking tomorrow for supplies, go get the stuff then"

"For tomorrow night? What if I can't find it?"

"Peter," you said, taking him by the shoulders, "it's not like he's going to know the difference anyway"

—–

The next 24 hours passed slowly. You had to pretend that you didn't know about Yondu's costume and that was slowly driving you mad, because all day he'd keep playing at making you guess what he was going to wear - and obviously you couldn't guess right.

You were keeping your costume secret too, for no other reason than teasing Yondu. Not that he would understand what you'd be dressed as, but you found it fun to wind him up. You'd managed to get the material together, and make it from scratch - it wasn't like you were going to find a _Star Fleet_ uniform anywhere in space, ironically.

You were happy with how it had turned out, a little on the short side, due to lack of fabric, but that didn't really matter. Yondu may not understand what it was meant to be, but he'd love it all the same; you were just pleased you'd managed to find boots to go with it.

You were getting ready for the party, dress and boots on, hair done, make up finished. You had to admit, you looked pretty awesome. Yondu was getting ready in Peter's room, so you couldn't see his costume until the last minute. How in the galaxy Peter would be able to explain to him what he was wearing, you didn't know.

There was a knock on your door. You got up, straightening out your dress, and opened it to see Peter, dressed like one of the Ghostbusters. You laughed, "Awesome outfit"

"Damn, you too - okay, I was told to go get you and Yondu won't be long"

"Okay" you smiled.

Yondu had done a great job of putting the party together, even though there were so few of you. The rest of the guardians were there, dressed as the rest of the Ghostbusters (though you were sure they had no idea what that was), except Groot who seemed to be dressed as Rocket. Kraglin was also there, as some kind of witch (not wizard, definitely a witch).

They greeted you both as you entered the main living space in the Milano and a few minutes were passed checking out each other's costumes, before you heard Yondu behind you, asking louding, "So, what d'ya think?"

You turned to see him, and your jaw dropped.

He looked good, really good. "Wow" you muttered.

He grinned, 'Damn, girl, I got ya speechless?"

The costume was incredible. The white dress shirt was stretched over his chest, with a red bow tie at the collar. Over that he was wearing a blue jacket, the clung to his arms. And the boots, scarf, hat and umbrella finished it off perfectly. "You look amazing" you told him.

"Don't look bad yerself, Darlin'. So, d'ya know who I am?"

You smiled widely, "You're Mary Poppins"

"That's right" he laughed, "And I don't know what you is, but yer lookin damn hot in that dress"

You heard a quiet groan from Peter and you laughed. This was going to be the best party of your life.


	20. A Shot In The Dark

_What about a Reader x Yondu where the reader is a killing machine with short blades, but completely trash with guns? Yondu insist on trying to teach them how to use a pistol, not suspecting the reader to literally let the gun slip from their hands and break their noses since they're so confident with daggers, but the reader is just THAT bad. And even though the reader knew something like that would happen they still try, at least for Yondu!_

 **Broken nose, blood - humour**

"I don't see the point" you moaned, arms folded across your chest. "I can defend myself more than well enough, as you very well know, without the use of a gun"

"Ya git them damn knives knocked out yer hand, yer only so good w' yer hands - if ya can use one gun, ya can use any gun. It only makes sense, girl" Yondu folded his arms, mirroring you. You were at a stand still. Yondu looked down on you, tilted his head, waiting for you to give in - because you both knew he was too damn stubborn.

You sighed, dropping your arms to your side. "Fine" He laughed, grinning wide. "Only for my own self defense!"

"Sure thing girlie" he beamed, "Now, c'mon"

You followed him down through the ship, to the gun range that had been built in many years before. You knew how this would go, of course you did. There was a reason you had knives as your weapon of choice.

A minute later, you had a gun in your hands. You were regretting this and you hadn't even started. "Girl, ya ain't even holdin' it right"

You sighed loudly, "Then how am I meant to hold it?"

"Like this" he said, pulling out his own gun and holding it out to show you. You tried to readjust the gun in your hand to copy what Yondu was doing. "Nah, girl, that ain't it" he laughed.

"Glad you think this is funny" you huffed.

He shook his head and came over to you. "Like this" he moved your fingers on the gun, into the right positions. He moved to stand behind you, "Okay, now raise the gun"

You did. "Not like that" he laughed.

You glared at him, "What am I meant to do then?"

He shook his head, clearly amused, "Here" he said softly. He held your wrist, straightening out your arm, "Ya do it like that, yer gonna hurt yer shoulder w' the kick back, so use both hands"

You put your other hand on the gun, over your first hand. Yondu was standing directly behind you. He reached around you, guiding the gun up to a better level. His chest was pressed against your back, you could feel his breath at your ear. It wasn't exactly easy to focus. "Okay" you breathed, "so am I ready now?

"Yeah girlie, 'at's you now. But I'm gonna stay here, support ya the first time from the kick back"

"Okay"

"Whenever yer ready"

You nodded and pulled the trigger. You collided harder than you had imagined with Yondu's chest, loosing your balance completely. Yondu caught you at the waist, but he wasn't quick enough to steady his own footing, and before you new it, you were both on the ground.

Your face hurt. There was blood. You were lying on your back, directly on top of Yondu, who had managed, while trying to stop the fall, to get on hand on your ass, and one on the inside of your thigh. The gun wasn't in your hand anymore.

You groaned, reaching a hand to your face, realising suddenly that you'd broken your nose. " _Shit!_ "

Yondu was mumbling something. He wrapped his arm around your waist and sat you both up, "Stars, woman - wha' was that? Ya alright?" Then he saw your face. "Shit"

You clambered to your feet, hand still at your face, trying to catch any blood that dripped of your broken nose, or your chin. "Fucking guns" you grumbled.

Yondu had pushed himself to his feet too, "Ya can't blame tha' on the gun!"

"It was the gun that collided with my face and broke my damn nose, so yeah! I blame the gun" you growled.

"Stars" he breathed, "Righ' come on, let's git yer face fixed then"

You glared at him for a second, but you had to admit at least to yourself that you weren't actually mad at him. "Fine" you huffed.

Yondu shook his head and sighed. He'd only tried to help.


	21. Relax (M rated)

**Relax (NSFW)**

 _Yondu has to work with a cute bounty hunter and after a nice job, he invites her to his quarters for some one on one. Sexy please!_

 _Soft and fluffy smut_

As a general rule, Ravagers didn't tend to work with bounty hunters; too many parties doing the same job and wanting the same things. But it did happen, occasionally.

On this occasion, things went well - exceedingly so. You and Yondu Udonta walked side by side along the extravagant hall towards the man who had set the bounty in the first place. It wasn't the first time you had worked with Yondu, and you knew he liked having you around - he wasn't exactly a subtle man. Even his crew were sick of watching him flirt with you. Not that it bothered you.

It wasn't like you didn't flirt back. And, if you were honest, there had been many nights where something had almost happened. People who didn't know you often presumed you were a couple - and neither of you tended to tell them otherwise.

You looked around the hall, taking it in. You were there to get your money - the asshole that you'd tracked down together was being taken… somewhere - away from you, and that was all you were taking to do with it. Some old feud. Well, it'd be over now.

You gave the rich guy a nod, "Job's done"

"So I saw - and what do I owe you… both"

"10000″ you said.

"5000 each″

Yondu frowned deeply, "No, deal was for 10000 each"

"Not how I remember it"

…

When you got back to Yondu's ship you were grinning. He had an arm around your waist, chuckling away, pleased with himself. So you hadn't got 10000 each, but you hadn't got 5000 either - the bastard tried to rip you both off, so you both walked out of there taking 50000 units with each of you.

All in all, a good day.

You had left a few things in Yondu's ship, guns, ammo and few other bits and pieces. Normally you'd get paid then make your way on, but you had to pick that up first.

Yondu led you through the ship to his quarters, holding the door open for you, "Ya know, ya don't have ta be leavin' in such a hurry" he said, smirking, "Not unless you goin' ta another job ya di'n't bother tellin' me 'bout"

You smiled, "I've not got any other work lined up at the moment, Udonta - are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"Not at all sweetheart, jus' wonderin' why you always runnin' off the second a job's done when ya could take a lil time ta relax"

You rested you hands on you hips, giving him an 'oh really' look, "And what makes you think I'm not going to go and relax by myself"

"Coz ya could do it so much better w' me"

You couldn't keep the smirk from your lips, "Udonta, I don't think what you have in mind would generally be considered as 'relaxing'." You didn't know why you bothered drawing it out, you knew exactly where this was going, and you wanted more than anything for it to get there.

"How d'ya know unless ya try?" he wiggled his eyebrows, smirking as he stepped in closer.

"Oh, I think you're going to have to convince me, Udonta" you smiled slyly, stepping forward to meet him, one hand raised to fall against his chest as you got closer.

"Don't think y'll need much convincing"

"I don't know what you think of me exactly, but that sounded-"

"Didn't mean it like that Sweetheart" he chuckled.

Your hand laid against his chest now, but you hadn't stopped stepping forward, for a second Yondu was confused, then he started to step back, allowing you to guide him backwards. "You better not" you teased, "Now, I really want to relax, I mean it. I'm not up for any rough and tumble Udonta, I just want to lie back and relax, do you understand?"

He tugged his lip between his teeth before answering, "I think I could do that for ya Sweetheart"

The back off his legs collided with the edge of his bed, and you giggled slightly as he lost his balance and fell back onto his butt. With your hands on his shoulders, you leant down and kissed him softly, pulling back as he tried to deepen the kiss.

Ignoring him for a moment, you kicked off your shoes and pulled your jacket off your shoulders, crawling into his bed and sitting back against the headboard. Yondu watched your every move, trying to keep the pleased smile from his lips. He quickly threw off his boots, before crawling up the bed to you. Using one arm to hold himself up, he leant over you. He cupped your cheek and kissed you again, softly, almost sweetly, if the Ravager captain was capable of such things.

But it was just too easy to keep him chasing his prize. You slid down slightly, and wrapped your legs around his torso before flipping him onto his back, sitting on his chest.

The look of surprise on his face made you laugh as you pulled your hair back out of your way. You leant down, hovering over him. With an elbow wither side of his head you kissed again, and softly, Yondu's fingers traced over your sides. You could feel him restraining himself - he wanted to grab at you, to seize you in his grasp and pull you to him. But you had said you wanted to relax, and he was more determined to prove he was capable of that, than he was eager to take you roughly. like he wanted.

The little make out session lasted until his breath was coming in heavy pants, he could barely think straight as you slid your hands under his top and felt the muscular expanse of his chest. He sat up, holding you carefully as he rolled you onto your back. He lay on his side, one leg across your hips, leaning up on his elbow. Quick, expertly placed kisses were planted along your jaw, back to the spot under your ear, then down your neck. You felt like you could melt into bliss between those kisses and the heat that seemed to roll off his body in waves.

Yondu's fingertips found the edge of your top, and he paused for the briefest of moment to ask, "Can I?"

You nodded, your own breath coming heavier now.

He worked the material up and off over your head, not even stopping to stare at your bare chest before continuing to kiss a path from your neck along your shoulder blade.

Your hand had found its way to his side, where it held to the muscles there. A voice in the back of your mind marveled at just how muscular Yondu was. Your other hand was clinging to Yondu's shoulder, pleading him to continue, and not to move away.

Yondu nudged your chin with his nose, hinting at you to put your head back. You did so without any hesitation. A few more kisses were place before he moved, kneeling to straddle your hips, and place himself directly above you. You hummed, delighted at his careful weight on top of you.

You tugged at the hem of his top and it took him all of a half second to sit up and pull it off. You took a second to gaze at the scars across his chest, old and new, big and small. See, that was one of the things you really loved about Yondu, he'd been there, done that - done it all, and seen it all. And he was still up for more. And he could still be soft despite it.

With well practiced skill he unbuttoned your trousers and pulled down the zip, and you raised your hips to let him slide them off, your underwear going alongside them. You sat up, hands immediately on his hips. You wouldn't admit it, but you had spent enough time taking glances at Yondu's… trousers, to figure out how to take them off. There were a few different clasps and buttons and zips, but you managed them, tugging them down and finding that (as you suspected) Yondu wasn't wearing underwear of any kind.

With a little help from him, Yondu's trousers landed on the floor. He lay back over you again, a hand on his waist as he kissed you longingly. You softly moaned against his lips. "Please" you breathed, though you hadn't intended it to slip out.

"Please what?" he sounded as if he was in a dream, his mind so lost in your bodies together.

"I need you, Yondu, now, please"

You caught the tinkle in his eye as you called him by his first name, "Sure thing Sweetheart" a lazy smirk pulled at his lips.

Holding you by your waist, he rolled you together until he was on his back, and you lay on his chest. His big hands grasped your soft thighs, pulling them so that you were kneeling, legs spread far, just above him. With one hand he massaged you thigh, while with the other, his fingers traced your lips.

You bowed your head, your forehead resting under his chin you you breathed in long pants. Your hands held firm to his biceps. You whimpered softly as he pushed just one finger inside you.

"Please, Yondu" you muttered, "please"

"Say it 'gain, baby, say ma name"

"Yondu." You gasped as a second and third finger stretched you open, "Yondu, please"

"Okay, okay, baby, okay" he pulled his fingers out and guided his cock back to your entrance. His fingers hadn't been anywhere near as wide. Once he was sure the tip was inside, his hands moved to your waist, carefully guiding you down to take all of him.

You whimpered, and gasped, and moaned as you were stretched open, repeating his name over and over again like a prayer. Once you were fully seated on his cock you both stilled. You were panting for breath, the feeling inside of you making you want to scream.

"Yondu, please" you whispered again. You moved your head until you could kiss his neck, you teased him there, nipping and sucking darker marks into his blue skin, "please"

He set a slow pace, guiding you all the time. He rolled his hips up into you, and you could feel him holding back. You had said you wanted to be relaxed, he was going to deliver.

He groaned, lowly, loving the feeling of your lips on his neck, and how you squeezed around his cock. He moaned your name. He wasn't going to last much longer. Neither were you.

He gripped you tight as he came, and you couldn't help but dig your nails in as you did too. You both lay there, catching your breath, chest to chest.

A smile grew across you lips, "I didn't think you'd manage it"

He chuckled, "Maybe if you hang 'round more of'en after jobs ya could find out what else I can manage"

You hummed, "I think it's like that, yeah"


	22. Boots

**Boots**

 _One day, after a hard day of work, the reader goes to hang out with her friends. She ends up wearing a nice, cute red dress and it's the first time Yondu sees her in it and he falls in love_

"Hey, look - what do you think?" You asked Kraglin, pulling a red dress out from the clothes rail.

He frowned, but laughed, "Whatcha need a dress for?"

"Wearing, duh" you stuck your tongue out at your best friend, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Hey" he laughed, "Jus' sayin', ya aint exactly a frilly, sparkly type of girl"

Deadpan, you told him, "Kraglin, this dress is neither frilly or sparkly"

"Ya know what I mean" he shook his head, "whatcha gonna wear it for? Ravagers ain't got fancy places to be goin'"

"I can wear it on a night out, Stars, Krags, you'd think you didn't want me to look nice for once"

"Ya look nice all the time idiot" he rolled his eyes.

"Aw, that's sweet" you sarcastically shot back.

"Fine, fine - get the damn dress" he sighed exasperated.

You grinned at him, "You take the security to the left, I'll take the right?"

"Sounds good to me"

You stuffed the dress in you bag, and the two of you pulled out your guns - robbing the shop (of one single dress) at gunpoint before diving back to the Eclector and promptly taking off.

—

Weeks past since you stole your red dress, and Kraglin continued to remind you it had been a steal worth nothing, seeing as in six weeks you all hadn't had a single night off. You nearly jumped for joy when Yondu announced that you were docking that night for some time off.

Of course, you still had work to do until then, but at least it was something to look forward to. You caught Kraglin as he saw passing, grabbing his arm and pulling him aside as you grinned, "We're going out tonight" you reminded him, gleefully.

He laughed, "Stars, that mean you're actually gonna wear that dress?"

"Damn right"

He shook his head, "I'm gonna have to find somethin' decent to wear, can't have you upstaging me"

"Wipe the dirt off, Krags, that should manage it"

He gave you a playful shove, faking offense, "Cheeky asshole"

"Oh come on, I picked it up off you"

—

You got dressed with the few other woman on board, sharing make up and jewelry and perfume, seeing as you didn't all have some of each. You took one last look in the mirror before heading off to find Kraglin.

You spotted him on the ground, talking to Yondu - you were off hours now, so the Captain wouldn't mind you hanging around until he was finished talking to his second in command.

Yondu spotted you before Kraglin did. His eyes widening for a moment before he caught himself and gave himself a shake. _Who in the galaxies was that?_

"Kraglin, Captain" you greeted.

"Y/N" Kraglin smiled, he looked you up and down, "Dress suits ya"

 _Damn right is does,_ Yondu thought.

"Why thanks" you laughed, giving him a very pointed look, "told you it was worth it"

Kraglin was about to reply but was cut off by the other woman calling on you. You looked to them then back to him, "Are you coming?"

Yondu answered for him, "We'll only be a second, he'll catch ya up"

You smiled up at him, and gave him a nod, "Thank you, Captain" He nodded in return and you left the two men in favour of joining the women.

Once you were out of ear shot, Yondu asked, "Who is that?"

Kraglin frowned, "Y/N?"

"Don' think I've seen 'er before"

"She's been part of the crew for nearly three years now Cap'n"

"Huh" Yondu stared after you. _Surely he would have noticed you before now if you'd been on the ship as long as that? Wait, what? Kraglin was speaking? Shit, what did he say?_ "Wha'?"

"Uh, I'm goin' t' go now, Cap'n, if that's alright"

"Yeah, yeah - on ya go"

Kraglin frowned at him, but nodded anyway, and trailed off after his best friend.

Yondu stood for a moment, completely in his own head, trying to figure out how in all the galaxies that you had been on his ship for three years without him noticing. He shook his head, he was baffled.

Further away, Kraglin had caught up with you. You looked back over your shoulder, at the blue figure, and asked him, "What was up with Yondu?"

He shrugged, "No idea"

—–

You danced and drank and had a good time, your red dress fanning out around you as you spun. You danced with the girls, and with Kraglin - until a woman from the bar caught his attention, he quickly let you know where he was going and disappeared for the rest of the night. That was fine; you did the same thing from time to time, you both did, as often as each other. The only thing was, now you were on your own. The girls had vanished off ages ago.

Well, it wasn't so bad. Because Yondu had been watching. He's actually been watching all night - which he wasn't used to. Normally by now, he too would have been off with someone for the night, but he couldn't allow himself to be lured away by anyone trying to get his attention. He was far too interested in you.

He didn't want you to think that he was being creepy, staring at you all damn night. But he couldn't keep his eyes off you. Yes, the red dress - the way it fit you, flattered you, and made you stand out in the crowd. Your hair was beautiful - he'd never really thought about how someone could have beautiful hair, but you certainly did. Your face was perfect, in every way - how had he missed you for three years? But there was one thing that kept him smiling, thoroughly amused from the moment he'd found you in the club; your boots. Your big, heavy, steel-toe-capped, working boots. That you were wearing. With that beautiful dress. And he loved it. He really loved it.

He loved you.

He stood from the booth he'd been sitting in for the last few hours, and crossed the floor to you. "Ya by yerself Princess?"

You spun round to face him, a grin on your face, "Yeah, looks like - unless, are you…? Staying? I mean, like, hanging around? Here? With me?"

You were drunk.

Yondu grinned, his toothy grin, "Yeah, Princess - I'm hanging around"


	23. Glad you're okay Mom

**Glad you're okay Mom**

 _Can you do a yondu x reader (+ older peter) Where reader is like a mother to peter and she gets hurt in a fight then yondu and peter get really upset an protective? I love hubby yondu and son peter fics_

Your world was spinning. You couldn't see straight or focus. You were only really aware of the ground beneath you and the pain radiating from your side. A sharp whistle broke through the air, then there was silence. Then you heard footsteps, two pairs, running.

"Y/N?!"

"Y/N!"

You groaned, attempting to get back up, but the pain floored you. Peter skidded to your side, Yondu appearing opposite him a split second after. Both of them knelt by you.

Yondu cupped your cheek, "Y/N? Ya hear me?"

"Yeah" you breathed, all the energy you'd had seconds before had vanished. You struggled to keep your eyes focused on your husband.

Peter had pulled back the ripped fabric of your top, and he was examining your wound, "It's not that deep. It's… big, but it's mostly on the surface." he told you.

You nodded. _How many times had you reassured Peter that his injuries weren't that bad?_ So many, throughout his childhood and even occasionally now. It was odd to see him kneeling by your side, doing what he could. He pulled off his jacket and bundled it up, pressing it against your side to try to stop the blood flow.

You jerked away from the pain the action had caused, and Yondu winced, seeing you hurt. He stroked your hair, saying softly, "s'alrigh' - gonna be alrigh'. Kraglin's bring the ship now, yer gonna be alrigh'"

You nodded and your vision swam before you - blue and red blurred in your sight. _Kraglin better get here soon._

You must have blacked out. You came round in your bedroom, Yondu was barking orders to someone at the door, but Peter was sitting by the bedside. "Hey" you said weakly, seeing him.

"Y/N?" he jumped up, wiping at his eyes - _had he been crying?_ His eyes were red, "You alright? How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

You couldn't help the weak laugh that escaped your lips at his concern, you smiled at him, "I'm fine now - a bit sore, but I'm fine"

"Y/N?" Yondu's voice carried to your ears and you smiled wider.

He came and sat beside you in bed, scrutinizing your expression to see if there was any kind of hint that you were in more pain than you were letting on. "How ya feelin' Darlin'?"

"I've been worse"

He smiled, "Well, ya ain't wrong" he laughed.

"How long was I out?" you asked, slightly concerned.

"A day and a half" Peter answered, "Don't know if it was just the shock, or what. But you're awake now, that's what matters"

"Don't tell me you two have been sitting here worrying about me" you chided, knowing fine well that they hadn't changed there clothes since the last time you'd been awake.

Yondu glanced away, still reluctant to appear soft in front of Peter, "We had t' be here when ya woke up, di'n't we"

"Yeah" Peter nodded. It was funny to see them in agreement over something.

You shook your head, but smiled. You loved them both so much. You moved to sit up, and immediately they were right by your sides helping you.

"That okay?" Yondu asked.

"Yeah, thanks" you took his hand, interlacing your fingers with his.

"Can I have a drink of water or something?" you asked.

Peter nodded, getting up straight away to fetch it for you. Yondu placed a gentle kiss to the top of your head, "We was worried about ya" he whispered to you, concern clear in his eyes.

You nodded, resting your head against his shoulder. Peter returned with a glass of water, and carefully he handed it to you. After a few mouthfuls you handed it back and he sat it on the bedside unit.

"Want me to get you anything else?" Peter asked.

But you shook your head, "I'm fine, thanks"

He nodded, "Uh, so I've got some stuff I need to get on with, but if you need anything else, I'll be nearby"

"Okay, thank Peter"

He smiled awkwardly but leant in for a hug anyway. You smiled as you wrapped your arms around him. "I'm glad you're okay Mom" he mumbled under his breath. You squeezed him a little tighter, letting him know you heard, before letting him go.

Once he'd left the room you cuddled into Yondu's side, ignoring the pain that moving caused. He held you delicately, teasing softly, "I'm glad yer okay too… _Mom_ "


	24. Father and Son

**Father and Son**

 _I finally have a request! I wanted to ask if you could write an alternate ending for yondu. One where he is intercepted into the ship and the reader, who is quite the angry and passionate person, doesn't accept him dying because she's accidentally pregnant by him. so she tasers him because she's angry and sure it'll bring him back while everyone else thinks she's crazy and when he comes back she tells him when he's safely alive again recovering. he's shocked and excited but it's just pure fluff._

You ran from the other end of the ship, as fast as you could. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be dead.

"Peter?" you called, getting closer. Your voice betrayed exactly how panicked you felt. He was kneeling over Yondu. The thin sheet of ice that had descended over Yondu's face was starting to fade back, from the warmth inside the ship. "He's alive, isn't he? He has to be. Peter, tell me he's alive"

The look on Peter's face was fully of pity and of hurt. He shook his head. "He's gone"

Your blood ran cold. "No. He can't be." you said determinedly.

"Y/N, he's dead" Peter snapped, wiping the tears from his eyes as he slowly got to his feet.

Your brain refused to accept it. "No. No I don't believe you" you pushed past him and fell at Yondu's side, checking for a pulse, for breathing, for anything. "Wake up" you breathed, staring at him. "Come on, wake up" you shook his shoulders in desperation.

Peter pulled you back by your shoulder, all but throwing you aside, "Y/N he's dead. Will you just _stop_!" He was upset and angry, and I didn't care.

"He's not gone! Not yet!" You crawled back to Yondu's side. By now the others had joined you. There soft voices told you to let go, that it was over, that Yondu was gone. But you wouldn't listen. How could you? "Get up! Come on! _Wake up!_ " There were tears running down your face as you frantically tried to shake Yondu back to consciousness.

"Will you just leave him _alone_!" Peter barked at you. He grabbed you by the arm, hauling you to your feet roughly.

You lashed out, "Get _off_ me!"

"Just _stop_ it!" He yelled.

You pushed against him, emotion fueling you both. How could he just give up like this? Yondu wasn't gone, not yet, he couldn't be. He didn't have a heartbeat, but if you could just restart his heart- of course. _Restart his heart_.

As you grappled with Peter you managed to get one hand free, unholstering your tazer. The others cried out, telling you to stop, asking what in the stars you thought you were doing. Maybe they thought you were going to hurt Peter. But none of them were quick enough to grab your tazer away from you.

You took aim, your arm extended below Peters, as you looked over his shoulder. One shot to the centre of the chest. That's all it would take. You fired, and the second you did, Peter's fist collided with your face. You didn't see if you'd hit your mark.

Peter punched at you again, and you retaliated. The pair of you were now on the floor, knocking lumps out each other. The rest of the Guardians were trying to pull you apart - Groot stood off to one side yelling at you all.

You had taken the brunt of it, trapped on your back, with Peter being bigger and stronger than you by far. You were sure that the next blow Peter would land would knock you out, but he stopped mid swing - from behind you both, there was a deep scratchy gasp.

" _Yondu_ " you breathed.

Everyone stopped.

With the strength you had left, you pushed Peter off you, and clambered to Yondu's side. He was breathing. He had a pulse. He was alive. You sobbed in relief, collapsing, your head on his chest, your arms wrapped around him awkwardly.

Peter got to his feet behind you, "He- he's alive?"

You managed to nod.

—–

It had been days, but you hadn't left Yondu's side for more than a few minutes at a time. You were determined to be there when he woke up.

It was the middle of the night when his eyes eventually began to flicker, everyone else on board was asleep. "Yondu" you called softly, standing from the chair at the bedside to sit on the edge of the bed, near him, "Yondu, can you hear me?"

"I can hear ya" he mumbled, his words slightly slurred as he came back to the edge of consciousness.

You smiled as he opened his eyes and saw you, "Hey"

He laughed weakly, "Hey yerself, sweetcheeks - what the Hell happened to ya?" he frowned.

"Oh the…" you gestured to your face, the black eye and bruised cheek, "Peter and I had a small falling out, it's all sorted now though. Don't worry about it"

"Damn it girl" he mumbled. He looked around, working out that it was late, "What ya doin' here?"

You laughed, a light blush rising on your cheeks, "I was waiting for you to wake up"

"Alrigh'…" he said, looking puzzled. You watched as he tried to think back, figure out what had happened. Eventually he locked eyes with you and said, carefully, "I should be dead, how come I ain't?"

"I, uh, tazed you - it got your heart started again"

For a moment he said nothing, "So ya _saved_ me?"

"I don't think the others would call it that" you said with a shaky laugh.

He sat up slowly, wincing, "Wha' happened?" You explained quietly. As you told him exactly what had happened once he'd given Peter his suit, he took your hand in his, and when you were done he nodded. "I see"

You smiled at him softly, "How are you feeling?"

"My head's killin me, Darlin' - thanks for askin'" Together you laughed. "Ya know," he said, "after tha' night we had, I honestly didn't think I'd be seein' ya so soften"

You smiled, "I don't think I did either"

"Not tha' I'm complainin', or nothing, I'm jus' surprised a young thing like yerself would want ta be spendin' so much time w' a handsome old Ravager like me - most girls yer age don't have such good taste" he laughed, winking at you.

You had wanted to do this softly, delicately, but the words escaped your mouth before you could shape them the way you wanted. "…I'm pregnant"

You both sat there, still as statues, waiting on the other to say something. "Yer… yer gonna have… a _baby_?"

"Yeah"

"Is it…" Yondu hesitated, he looked more serious than you'd ever seen him before, "Is it… _mine_?"

You nodded, and whispered, "Yes" You bit your lip, nervously.

You could almost see his heart skip a beat, "And do you… Do you want to… Are you gonna…?"

"I-I'm going to have this child" You said firmly. You were terrified, what if he didn't want…?

A smile pulled at his lips, as he let out a shaky laugh, "Do… do ya want me… around? I mean, I…" You didn't think he'd been so nervous in his life.

"Of course I do, but if you don't want to-"

"No, I want to" he cut you off, "I do, _I really do_ , I _swear_ to ya"

"Okay" you said, with a shaky laugh.

"Okay, Darlin'" he nodded. He pulled you closer to him, one arm round your waist, and kissed you softly. Under his breath you quietly heard him whisper, "I'm gonna be a dad"

(Author's note - Arayta, I have your request, I'm going to do it next :) )


	25. Colour Splash

**Colour Splash**

 _I don't have a Tumblr account, but can I make a request? Basically, it's a soulmate one. The reader and Yondu only have seen tints of grey their entire lives. Only when the reader meets Yondu do they see the colors associated with him, such as blue and red, while he only sees their eye color and such. But then, when they fall in love, they see ALL the colors. Smut if you want. And reader is as snarky as possible, which both turns on and p*** off Yondu._

 _Thx! Arayta, She with Lost Honor._

 _(Y/N - your name, Y/L/N - your last name)_

 _Warning - language (also this is probably the longest fic I've ever written by a very large margin)_

 _(no smut - may have got side tracked a bit, so there's not much of snarky reader)_

You'd seen grey all your life, there was nothing wrong with that - it was normal. It was normal when you were 5 and when you were 10. Some people saw colours by the time they were 15, but not many; though by the time people were 20 there were a lot less who only saw grey. Years passed, as they did, and you turned another year older, again and again, and all you saw was grey. And it was fine. Sure, everyone you grew up with saw in colours now. But it didn't matter. What was life if all you worried about was finding your _'soulmate'_? There was so much more to life than some relationship, like memories and experiences and money and treasure and how good you were at stealing stuff. That was important. You were _very good_ at stealing stuff.

You hopped about a lot, rarely staying in one place for long. You went from planet to planet, fueling up, grabbing food, and stealing yourself another small fortune before moving on. It was the life you'd lead for the last 5 years, and you loved every second of it.

You'd docked on Contraxia. It'd been a while since you'd been there last, and you were sure that that one bartender would have forgotten your face by now. You locked up your ship, carefully, knowing full well you weren't the only one there that night to make off with something that didn't belong to them.

Keys now safely stashed away in your inner breast pocket, you made your way to the bars - Contraxia was always a night for drinking. Who knows, maybe you'd find yourself some company for the night. It'd been a while.

Inside, you found, to your displeasure, that the place was full of Ravagers. You took a breath and sighed - you'd have left, but you knew that if this bar had Ravagers in it, so would the rest. Fine, whatever. You could still enjoy your night - rude, dirty, arrogant, loud mouthed Ravagers or not.

You made your way through the crowd to the bar, drawing looks as you went. People could say what they wanted about you, you didn't care - tight clothes were practical, no matter how 'revealing' they seemed, even though you didn't have much skin on show.

You ordered a drink and drank it slowly. You watched as everyone else around you did their own thing. There was the usual commotion, usual trouble - the Ravagers were in amongst everything, as they tended to be. You'd never liked Ravagers, of any clan, they got in the way of your 'day job', and trouble followed them everywhere.

Speaking of trouble. You felt the unmistakeable sensation of someone getting in way to close to you. A Ravager, sloppy drunk, grinning like he'd smoked some really weird stuff, "Hey there Miss, your looking awful lonely" You were genuinely surprised by now coherent he sounded.

You looked round at him, putting in place a vague plan of how to deal with him. He was a Xandarian, tall, skinny, tired looking, with a messy mohawk. "Don't worry, I'm not lonely at all"

"Lemme buy you a drink?"

"I can buy my own, thanks"

"But I could buy it for you. It's a shame to see you all by yourself"

Maybe it was just too loud, maybe it was because this guy was too close, maybe it was because you'd been in a bit of a shitty mood since you'd seen the Ravagers in the first place. Whatever the reason, that last comment tipped you over the edge. You swung for him, your fist colliding with his face, and he dropped to the ground.

You downed the rest of your drink, slamming it down on the bar. Sure, the Ravager was on the floor, but it had kicked off stuff around you. Did he knock into someone as he fell? You hadn't been watching. Anyway, now the entire bar had burst into a fight.

You sighed. So much for _'you could still have a good time'_. You ducked out the way of a punch. Funny how someone could deliver the first hit and not really end up involved in the fight that followed.

Skillfully you managed to get out without getting punched. You sighed, looking round - your _'good night'_ was more or less over, but that didn't mean you couldn't get on with your day job. One quick look round was all it took to find a suitable ship; it wasn't the biggest, but it was clearly the Ravager ship, which meant, more than likely, that they had their last haul still on board. Whatever it was, it would be valuable.

The ship's security was shockingly bad, you barely did more than walk up to it and the door opened. You knew ships well - you knew where the goods should be. But apparently, there weren't any. You frowned deeply. What in the starts was going on? Surely, with all of them off partying like that, they must have a reason to be out? But maybe not…?

You made your way through the rest of the ship, picking through what you could find. There honestly didn't seem to be anything of value in the ship at all. You made your way to the cockpit, on the off chance that there might be something there, but you were very doubtful at this point.

Other than a series of small figurines, there was nothing there. Not a single item of interest. Defeated, you turned to inspect the figurines, sarcastically wondering if they had much worth. You'd never been on a Ravager ship that was such a time wasting dump. You picked up the little pieces in turn, looking them over. They seemed to mostly be novelty gifts. You shook your head, why in the Stars were these even here?

There was a dull bang. You jumped back to the wall and froze. "Shit" you whispered under your breath. The figurine in your hand was tucked into your pocket.

You could hear a voice, but they were clearly talking to someone else. You cursed as you heard them getting louder, getting closer. You slipped down a corridor, carefully trying to make your way out before you were caught.

"… and what in the damn Stars did ya do in the firs' place ta make a woman hit ya like tha'?" A deep voice filtered through to you, sounding grumpy through the thick accent.

You suddenly realised how close they were, and froze, pressed up against the wall. Shit, shit, shit. Then you could see them. You held your breath. There were only two of them; a Centaurian, broad, older, with a metal fin that seemed to have replaced the one you'd expect to see, and the Xandarian you'd punched earlier. Great.

"I don't know, Cap'n" the Xandarian mumbled. He was holding his face.

Captain? That's the captain. Oh shit, fuck, shit. You wanted to scream. Why had tonight decided to be such on off night for you?

"Git yerself sorted Kraglin, ya drunk idiot" the Centaurian, the captain, said, sending 'Kraglin' off down the other corridor. He stood there and watched him go, shaking his head.

You saw your chance, and slowly moved. If you could get across to the corridor opposite you, you'd be able to get out without being seen. You inched forward, your eyes on the Ravager Captain.

Quick as a flashed he turned to you, and you locked eyes. Shit.

"The fuck are you?!" you growled, angrily.

"Leaving. Bye" You grinned, and bolted. You ran through the corridors of the ship, heart pounding. That was far too close. You nearly fell out onto the ground, scrambling onto your feet and diving behind a stack of crates not to far away.

You could hear the heavy footsteps in the direction of the ship, and could only presume it was the captain, trying to find you. The element of surprise had given you enough of a head start that he hadn't seen you leaving or hiding. He cursed loudly, before heading back onto the ship and hollering for Kraglin.

Too fucking close.

You gave it a bit before you got up and returned to your own ship. You just started it up and left, enough had already happened tonight. Once you were floating in space you relaxed. You leaned back in your chair, giving a deep sigh. You didn't like eventful days, and this had been more than eventful enough.

You fished the stupid little figurine out of your pocket. For all that, you only came away with a dumb little ornament. You turned it over in your fingers, inspecting it. It was a bug-eyed little thing, round and short, probably made of glass. It was a weird little blue thing. …a blue thing.

It was blue. It was… the colour blue. …blue… how could it be…

Your eyes widened. "No, no it can't be" The Centaurian. Had been blue. He had blue skin. You could remember it. It was blue, this was blue. The colour blue. "Oh Stars…"

You looked up and out into space.

Blue… and red… There was blue and red. And grey, still grey too. But now with blue and red.

Blue skin, red eyes and fin. Oh Stars, oh fuck…

Colours. You could see colours.

He would see colours now too. The colour of your eyes, and your hair, maybe…? Would he be able to see the colour of your skin? Of your lips? You had no idea.

What were you meant to do now? Your… soulmate. You knew you could find him. You had enough information to do it. A Centaurian Ravager Captain. You would be able to recognise the ship… You wondered what his name was.

Shit. Would you even get on with each other? You'd just stolen from him. He caught you sneaking around his ship. He'd been angry, he'd tried to chase you down. …had he realised quicker than you? Had he recognised colours in an instant and tried to go after you because… you two were… soulmates?

You had never thought of finding your soulmate, not since you were very young. Not everyone found theirs, that was just a fact, it's a big galaxy - at some point you'd just accepted you wouldn't find them, and it hadn't bothered you. But now…

The next few weeks passed in confusion. You got on with your life, but now things were… different. You broke into places the same as you always had, and stole things, the same as you always had, but now you couldn't help but be drawn to items that gleamed blue or red. You repeatedly put yourself at unnecessary risk to get those items, above anything else, even though there were other things closer, that were probably more valuable. You had a small hoard of red and blue things, stuff you didn't want to sell because you enjoyed looking at the colours so much.

Eventually you accepted that you'd track the Ravager captain down. There was a part of you that said you had to. But what you hadn't expected was for him to track you down instead.

A message came up on your comm screen.

 ** _'You have something of mine'_**

You blinked. Shit, fuck - someone had found you. Having no idea who it was at the time, you panicked. You couldn't see any other ships nearby, you couldn't figure out where the message had been sent from. You pivoted you ship round, looking for anyone who might be there.

As you did, you typed out:

 _'I have many things belonging to many people - which one exactly is yours?'_

There was no reply. But suddenly a ship jumped into range. A big, dirty Ravager ship. A surprised smile came over your face. You typed:

 _'Ah. Hello again'_

 ** _'Opening the docking door. Come onboard'_**

 _'Only if you promise to be nice'_

 _ **'We'll see'**_

You laughed. Okay, okay. Really you should have been more wary, boarding a Ravager ship, that you'd stole from, especially a ship with a Ravager that you punched in the face onboard, but you couldn't help it, excitement grew in your chest.

Once your ship was nestled safely in the hull of the Ravager ship, you stepped out. He was waiting for you.

The Captain stood tall, watching you as you stepped closer. Kraglin was standing just behind, his presence wasn't exactly a comfort. But your focus was on the Captain, the bright blue of his skin and the burnt red of his coat and metal fin, the gleaming red of his eyes. You watched him taking you in just the same.

"Well girlie, long time no see"

You smirked, "I know"

"What's yer name, didn't catch it while you was thieving from me"

"Y/N Y/L/N" you said, "Captain…?"

"Udonta, Yondu Udonta"

"Oh, very nice" you teased.

"Well I'm glad ya think so, Y/N Y/L/N - now, like I was sayin', ya've got somethin' o' mine, an' I wan' it back"

"Is that really all you wanted me here for? I'm dissapointed"

"Ya got a mouth on ya girlie, I like that" he nodded, "But gimme back what's mine"

"What's it worth?"

"What d'ya mean what's it worth?"

"What will I get in return? You know, I don't just return things out of the kindness of my heart - I'd be a pretty rotten thief if I did"

"So yer a thief then?"

"And you're a Ravager, what of it"

He stepped forward, confidence oozing from him, "I don't think ya know what yer gettin' into girlie"

Now that you two were closer, and Kraglin was out of ear shot, you said, "I don't think you're talking about your little ornament any more, Captain Udonta"

"And what d'ya think I'm talkin' about?"

"You should really give a girl a chance to get to know you before you go trying to scare them off." You locked eyes for a moment, neither of you speaking - he was giving away nothing. "You know, I quiet like that little trinket of yours, it's a lovely shade of blue" You visibly saw his breath catch in his throat, "What? Did you really go chasing me down when you weren't sure?"

Somehow he replied completely evenly, "Ya know, I thought ya would have been the one chasin' me down" he taunted.

"I was thinking about it, but I thought you might be mad at me for taking your toys" He let out a short laugh, loud and harsh, "You didn't answer me before Captain, what is your little toy worth to you?" Somehow, on board his ship, with his crew nearby, with him standing over you, taller and broader and stronger than you by far, you clearly had the upper hand. Or at least you did in that moment. "I could just walk away, you know, disappear off and you'd never see me again."

"Would ya really risk that?"

No, of course you wouldn't, but you weren't going to tell him that. "It's not that much of a risk, not really"

"Oh yeah? A pretty, lil, curious thing like you, gettin' on w' her life, seein' colours that came from someone she ain't ever gonna look back on? I don't think so. I'm willin' ta give it a chance"

"I'm willing to give most things a chance, Captain - but you still need to prove you're worth it"

"Gimme time, I think I can do that" he grinned

And so you moved onto the ship. There had been nothing to tie you down, nothing to stop you from doing so, so you did. There was an empty dorm room next to Yondu's that he set up for you. You were at your own leisure, free to do whatever you wanted whenever you wanted to do it. So naturally, you continued life as normal. You went out and kept your day job, enjoying it all the more now that you had a certain place to land at the end of the day.

You moved the majority of your things out of your ship after a few weeks. It was strange, getting settled in. You hung around Yondu, watching the daily chaos onboard. You made peace with Kraglin - whom you apologized to for punching, only to have him apologies for being a drunken mess and annoying you, which you assured him hadn't exactly been the case. The crew overall seemed to have a mixed opinion of you, but you didn't mind, you stayed out of there way, they stayed out of yours.

You liked Yondu. He was funny, interesting, charming - a dirty old man through and through, but you liked it. He was crude, giving you the filthiest of compliments, but only loud enough for you to hear. You didn't the odd ass grab as he walked past you, you returned the action, and often more, with just as much enjoyment. There had been the occasional teasing kiss on the cheek or forehead for each of you, but otherwise, neither of you had pushed for more. You were balanced, yet the same - Kraglin could watch the two of you interact for hours and not get bored, there was no telling what either of you would do or say. You liked it like that.

Maybe you should have seen the gradual affection coming; buying each other drinks at the bar, saving the last whatever for the other, genuine compliments, softer touches, comfortable silences, and the gifts. You had stolen him a gun, for no other reason than it was big and you knew he'd like it. He stole you a set of throwing knives, because you'd mentioned before you thought they were cool. You stole him a leather wristband, he stole you a ring.

It was a really nice ring. You hadn't imagined for a second he'd ever consider giving you something like that. You were sitting back on his bed, where you spent most evenings before retiring to your own room, when he said, "I've got somethin' for ya"

"Oh, yeah? What?" You sat forward.

He pulled the ring out of his pocket, and presented it to you in the palm of his hand. It was wide, made of some kind of stone, it had streaks through it, of lighter and darker shades. You had stared.

"Try it on, see if it fits"

You picked it up, pleased by the smoothness of it's surface. It fit perfectly on your middle finger. "Thanks…" you were a little lost for words, "What made you take that?"

Yondu huffed, sitting back, staring up at the ceiling, he said. "It's the same colour as yer hair"

"Oh" He didn't look at you, not until you laughed and said, "Damn it, Yondu, does that mean I actually need to start being all cute with my presents too?"

He laughed, loudly, eye fixed on you as he smirked,, "If ya don' like it gimme it back"

"No way in Hell" you laughed.

He dived at you, catching you easily in his arm. You laughed as you struggled to get free. Then his fingers found their way under the edge of your top to your sides, where they started to tickle.

"No! No!" You squealed, unable to stop your muscles from spasming, "Stop it!" you squeaked, laughing hard.

"No way in Hell" he repeated, his voice low and grumbling as he pinned you down and tickled you more.

"Yondu! Yondu! Stop! Please! Stop!"

"Nuh uh"

Once your torment was finally over, you were on your back with Yondu kneeling over you, on all fours, a mischievious grin still across his face. Once you caught your breath you gave him a heavy handed slap against his chest, "Don't take advantage of my tickley sides asshole"

"What ya gonna do ta make me stop?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" The pair of you laughed where you were. You grinned up at Yondu, "You did well, old man"

"Glad ya think so"

You smiled softly, looking at the pleased smile on his face. You leant up and kissed him, "Good night, Yondu"

He let you twist out from under him, watching you walk to the door, he said, "N' night, Y/N. See ya in the mornin'"

"See you in the morning"

You had felt a warmth in your chest as you left him, knowing that he was watching you go. You spent most of the time between then and falling asleep examining the ring he'd gotten you, imagining what colours it really was… and quietly hoping you'd see them soon.

The next week you did something for the first time. You went along on a job with Yondu. You'd agreed early on that you wouldn't get into each others' work, but he'd invited you, suggesting that, maybe, he might need the extra back up. Well, he did.

That's how you ended up standing between him and a furious Xandarian, blaster drawn. Yondu had been shot, not fatally, thankfully, but he was injured badly. You stepped in immediately.

"Stand down" you ordered the Xandarian.

"Or you'll do what Bitch" Yondu threw an onslaught of curses at him for calling you that, vowing to kill him.

"Or I will kill you" you said plainly.

The Xandarian raised his blaster at you, "Get out my way, thief"

"No"

He wouldn't shoot- he couldn't. The dozen crates of bombs you were stealing from him were directly behind you. He could risk it, but if you dodged it (as you had when his men had tried to shoot you earlier), he'd blow the lot and neither of you could have it. And him, you and Yondu would more than likely die.

"Now, how about, you back your ass up, let us leave - and you can actually live the rest of your life. Sound good?"

"How dare you-"

You fired your blaster, barely an inch from his foot.

"Dude come on, I'm actually warning you"

"You piece of sh-"

You fired again. It hit his knee cap. He fell to the ground screaming. "Tried to tell you"

You turned your back on him, going to Yondu. "Hey, hey, you okay?"

He was breathing harshly, "'m fine, I'll live. Damn asshole"

"Yeah I know. Let me see that" You knelt by his side and he pulled back his coat, letting you see the blaster wound to the side of his chest - it hadn't penetrated far, but the wound area was large and it was badly burnt. "I'll get you back to the ship, get you patched up" you told him softly.

He nodded. Then panic took over his features, "Y/N!"

You were knocked to the ground, deadweight pinning you down. You cried out as you were assaulted by punches. With all your strength you knocked your attacker off, and rolled onto your back. The Xandarian had managed to get to his feet, and attack you. He launched himself at you again.

"Fuck sake!" You screamed, "I could have fucking killed you, but no, a little fucking mercy and I get this fucking shit!"

You managed to bring your legs up underneath him and kick him as hard as you could with both feet, sending him flying back from you. As you did a sharp whistle cut through the air. You saw the red stream of Yondu's yaka arrow, then the spurting of the Xandarian's blue blood.

You flopped back onto the ground as you caught your breath, "Fuck sake" you sighed.

"Ya alright? Y/N? Ya hurt?" Yondu was trying to get to his feet.

"I'm fine, calm down old man" you called him affectionately.

With a groan you got up, then helped him off the ground. You stood by his uninjured side, his arm around your shoulder, your hand on his back. You started walking him back to your ship.

After a few steps he let himself lean more heavily on you, resting his head against yours. "You're alright" you told him softly, "I've got you"

"Yeah, you do - you do"

Suddenly you both froze in step. The world had turned so bright. Your jaws dropped open as you took in the green of the trees, the brown of their bark; the oranges and purples and yellows and pinks of your ship - Stars it was hideous!

You started laughing, eyes immediately turning to Yondu. He was staring around, wide eyed, his mouth hanging open. "Yondu"

He locked eyes with you, unable to stop smiling, "Y/N" He caught your lips in a bruising kiss. You'd never been happier in your life.


	26. Spirit in the Stars

_Spirits in the Stars_

 **The Reader is a ghost stuck on Yondu's ship and they meet, and then fluff ensures. Ghostie love between a ghost!reader and Yondu! - Arayta (requested )**

The Eclector wasn't a new ship when it came to Yondu, not in the slightest. But it was big, and quick, and tough, and he liked it. And when someone tried to warn him off it with talk of it being haunted, he laughed in their face.

Things got moved in, and shifted around, and rearranged and reorganised. You tried to stay out of the way of it all, with some difficulty. It wasn't long until Yondu met you.

You stood, leaning against the wide window, your back to the captain's chair. You were watching the stars, you could never had said for sure, but it seemed that you could see more, now that you'd passed from life. You gazed out at the colours of the galaxy, watching as stars twinkled in the furthest distance.

"Hey! Who th' Hell are you? Wha' ya doing on ma ship?"

You were vaguely startled by the voice behind you. You turned to face him and watched his expression change from anger to confusion. Yondu Udonta was not a man who'd never seen a ghost before.

"You're the Captain now?" you asked.

"…yeah. And you're…?"

"I'm just here for the ride"

He smiled, and nodded. He'd relaxed now that you'd spoken to him - in his time with the Kree he'd seen many ghosts, most of them were driven mad, they were violent and dangerous. But it was very obvious that you weren't like those - you'd accepted death and moved on with your existence.

"Anything you'd rather I did ta make ya more comfortable?" Yondu wasn't so pleasant with strangers usually, but you were a ghost - ghosts were different, they were the dead, and you respected the dead, all of them. No matter what race in the galaxy you belonged to, everyone did right by the dead.

"Nothing comes to mind - I didn't die here, my body's long gone. I'm just… occupying space, for a given value of 'occupying'" you laughed softly.

He nodded, "D'ya want me to leave you alone?"

"Not really, I like company - the last lot were never very talkative, not with me anyway"

"That's fine, I'll talk yer ear off if y'll let me"

You laughed, "That's fine by me"

xxxxx

The crew had various reactions to having a ghost on board. Most were afraid of you, too unknowledgeable or superstitious to come near you. The occasional few were determined to ignore your presence, but that was fine, you'd had that before. Yondu quickly grew fond of you, as did Kraglin, though you could see him determinedly shaking off the superstition in his mind any time you appeared.

Yondu kept good on his word, and talked with you often. Most of the time he either complained about a job, or the crew or something along those lines, or boasted about jobs well done, treasures stolen and glorious fights. But every now and again, you had moments of serious conversation.

Yondu was set in his captain's chair, doubled over, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. You frowned when you saw him, quickly going to his side.

"What's wrong?" He just grunted, avoiding looking at you. "Yondu?" he liked it when you said his name, it made a change from everyone calling him Captain.

He sighed, then slumped back in his chair, "Had a run in with some… Kree"

"I don't understand…"

"Don't like Kree" he mumbled, staring off into space, frowning.

"…why not?"

He glanced at you. "They did this to me" he said quickly, with a vague gesture towards his metal implanted fin. Of course you'd noticed it before, but you hadn't wanted to ask - everyone knew the importance of any Centaurians' fin. "Ma parents sold me ta them when i was a baby, sold me to be a slave, and they did that…"

"I'm sorry"

He frowned, "What you sorry for?" he asked, genuinely.

"That you had to go through that, I'm sorry that happened to you"

"… ain't nobody ever said that before"

"Then I'm sorry for that too"

xxxxx

You watched Yondu clean down the components of his gun. It was calming to watch, and neither of you had spoken in a while - you had more comfortable silences between you these days. It was nice.

So when he asked you a question out of the blue, you didn't actually hear a word he said. "Sorry, what did you say?"

He looked vaguely flustered, "I know yer not meant ta ask, but, how did you… ya know? Ya said before you didn't died here on the ship, so…?"

"Oh"

'Sorry, shouldn't have said nothin'"

"No, it's okay"

He stopped, and turned his head to look at you, "…ya sure?"

"I don't mind. It doesn't hurt" he nodded for you to go on. You shook your head, "It's not an interesting story, Yondu"

"I still wanna hear it, if that's alright by you"

You smiled, "It's fine by me. I wasn't well, no-one knew what was wrong with me - I was sick for months on end. By the time we figured out I'd been born with a heart deformity, that had progressed as I grew up, I was too ill for surgery - I would never have shaken off the anesthesia. It was too late. I lived another few days, and died in my sleep"

He'd watched you talk, transfixed. "How long ago was that?"

"I don't remember… time isn't really the same anymore, it doesn't mean anything to me"

He nodded. In his mind he knew from what you'd said that at the very least, a hundred years must have passed - the technology that would have saved you wasn't anything new.

Neither of you spoke again for some time, and when you did, you didn't talk anything of death.

xxxxx

Yondu lounged sideways in his chair, playing with the newest addition to his trinket collection. You smiled as you saw him.

As you walked over to where he was, the little figure dropped from his hands, and landed on the floor just out of his reach. He huffed, currently feeling too lazy to move and pick it up again. You laughed, shaking your head.

You crouched and retrieved the trinket, placing it, sitting to face him, on his chest. You perched on the arm of the chair.

Yondu stared at you, "How'd ya do that?" you had to laugh, "How'd ya pick it up?"

Of course, Yondu had seen you fail to do the very same thing time and time again in the past, it was fair that he was confused now. "Sometimes the world in which I exist, is closer physically to the world in which you exist - so, on occasions, I can pick up things"

He sat up, a curious glint in his eyes as he asked, "So, right now, you can touch things? Move things?"

You tilted your head as you considered his curiosity, "Yes"

"Close yer eyes"

You gave him a look, "What are you up to?"

"Just close yer eyes… please"

"Well, seeing as you said please" you laughed. You closed you eyes, and sat still.

You heard Yondu move, but you had no idea what he was thinking. That was, until you felt a soft, warm breath against your face. You let out a tiny gasp, and he gave you the chance to move away, before, gently, he pressed his lips to yours.

You leant in, chasing after him as he pulled away. A kiss. You hadn't felt a kiss since before you'd taken your last breath.

"Was that alright?" Yondu asked, quietly.

You smiled, blushing, "That was more than alright"

xxxxx

Time passed and things changed. Yondu adopted the Terran boy, Peter, (who had a very different opinion on ghosts, which you found refreshing) he grew up, moved on. There were the occasional skirmishes between Yondu and Stakar, and the other Ravagers. Occasionally paths were cross with the Kree. From time to time, one authority or another would catch up to Yondu, and he'd wriggled his way out of it again and again.

You were there, you watched on. You were never confined to the ship, you could go anywhere with Yondu that you pleased. You were always by Yondu's side, wherever and whenever he needed you to be.

So when things started to go down hill, when Ego showed up out of nowhere, and the crew mutinied against him, you did all you were able. But Yondu put himself on a path you couldn't get him to turn away from. No matter what you did, what you said, you could see exactly where he was going to end up.

You were there with them, Yondu and Peter, as they escaped Ego's planet. As Yondu decided to secure his fate. "He may have been your father, boy, but he wasn't yer daddy"

"It's okay," you whispered to him, "I'm here, I'll take you both back to the ship. It'll be okay"

Peter's eyes darted between you both. You knew what Yondu was planning, you had to make sure it worked. "What are you talking about?"

Yondu shook his head, ""I'm sorry I didn't do none of it right"

"It's okay," you told him, "I'm ready - I've got you"

He looked to you and nodded, a tear in his eye. Then he turned back to Peter, "I'm damn lucky yer ma boy"

He disengaged the space suit, and breathed out his last breath into the vacuum. You took the disk from his hand, placed it on Peter's chest and turned it on, saving him from the cold of space. Peter was screaming, crying, begging 'no'. But there was nothing else that could be done now. You wrapped your arms around them both and guided them in the direction of the ship,

xxxxx

They held a funeral. A proper, Ravager's funeral.

You had decided that maybe now was time that you stopped. You could do anything, see the rest of the universe, or simply fade into the stars. The choice was yours.

You smiled a sad smile as you watched Peter and his friends send off Yondu's body. Your smiled only widened as you felt a presence come up beside you, and a large, strong hand take hold of yours.

"We should leave them to it" you said, softly.

"Yeah, probably should" he nodded. You looked up at Yondu, and he looked down at you and smiled, "D'ya think ya can put up with me for eternity?"

"I think so, yeah"


	27. Just A Number

_Just A Number_

 **I'm a sucker for old men, would you be willing to do something with Yondu where the reader is… quite a bit younger and he's concerned about how old he is?**

 **Okay, so I'm writing this as if the reader is ages with me (21), their parents are roughly the same age as mine (50s) and Yondu is the same age 10 years younger than Michael Rooker (63) (53) it might not be as close to IRL for everyone else but I hope you enjoy it anyway (I didn't realise he was that old 0.0) Tw for Yondu being slightly drunk**

—–

You came home from the party and let down your hair. You took off your shoes and yawned; it had been one Hell of a night.

From your bedroom you heard a sleepy voice call, "Y/N? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me, hon" you smiled.

You were met with the sounds of the sheets being pulled back and shuffling footsteps, "Good". Yondu appeared at your bedroom door, sleepily gazing down the corridor at you. Your dressing gown was thrown over his shoulders. He could barely keep his eyes open.

You smiled at him, padding quietly down the hall to him. You tiptoed up to kiss him and he balanced you with his hands on your waist. You frowned, smelling the whiskey on his breath, "You been drinking?" you asked softly.

"Just a bit"

"What for?" Long gone were the days when Yondu drank alcohol like it was water; your relationship had slowly brought him away from that.

"Ma head was doin too much thinkin"

You took a steadying breath, "You want to talk about it?" He gave a soft moan, and buried his head in your shoulder, squeezing you tight, "Baby, what's wrong?"

He sighed. Standing straight, he took your hand and led you to sit on your bed, facing him. He was quiet, searching his mind for the right thing to say. He got like this sometimes, wrapped up inside his own head, making mountains out of molehills. You were never truly worried when he did it, not after the first few times - Yondu was quietly anxious, quietly doubting, he was a quiet hypochondriac, and you knew this, and you knew how to reassure him.

"What if…" It was always _'what if'_. "… I'm too old"

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Ya just came back from yer father's birthday party, yer father's _fiftieth_ birthday party"

"Yes"

He sighed, "Y/N, _yer own Dad_ is three years younger than me"

"And what makes you think that that means you're too old for me? Darling, no offense, but I knew when I met you that you were at least as old as my parents - that's not a problem for me. Does it bother you?"

"No… but… fuck sake, yer younger than _Quill_ "

"I know. And you've always known that too"

"Yeah, but… I just… There's gotta be someone out there better for ya then me"

You shook your head, stepping up to him and holding onto his waist, your hands beneath the material of your dressing gown he'd borrowed, as you looked up at him, "Yondu, there is no-one, in all the _universe_ , that it better for me, than _you_ \- I swear on my life"

You watched as a soft smile grew on his lips. He looked down, breaking eye contact for a little while, before meeting your eyes again and asking, "D'ya really think so?"

You resisted the urge to laugh, and nodded your head, "I _really_ think so"


	28. Princess

_The reader is a princess who Yondu has been hired to protect. After months of being on the ship, they start to enjoy their company and she lets it slip shes a virgin. Yondu offers to help with that_

 **So this took a turn - bit of a slow burner, and (as it turns out) a littlekinky. Featuring a bit dom/ sub, public sex and voyour!Kraglin - all consentually. Also, a little alcohol consumption and swearing**

 **More Kraglin in it than I was planning - it took on a life of it's own**

 **(Loooong fic) Enjoy**

—–

Princess always seemed like to0 high a title for you, ever since you were young - but that was what you were. Your parents were King and Queen of a small nation, you were their only child. So when a bunch of maniacs rose up to try to over throw the royal leadership of your home country, your parents sent you to be kept safe in a place where no-one would think to look. Ravagers. Specifically, Yondu Udonta.

You'd been on his ship for close to eight months now, and, if you were honest, it wasn't all bad. Actually, it was the most fun you'd possibly ever had. You had no restrictions; you could go where you like, dress how you wanted, get up or stay in bed, socialise or keep to yourself. There was no pressure to 'keep up appearances', you didn't have to do your hair or make up in a 'suitable' way - you didn't have to do it at all if you didn't want to. There was no expectation for you to be proper and formal and regal. The only rule you had to live by, was this: don't get yourself in the way of business. It was Yondu's one and only rule, and you respected that.

The first time you'd been invited to go off ship, you'd been surprised. Sure, you knew the crew well by now, but you were only really friendly with Kraglin and Yondu - you hadn't thought that they would want your company on a night out, but they had.

It was a small bar, much quieter than they would have usually gone to, but they wanted you to join them, so they chose somewhere a little safer for a change. You'd gone out, got drunk, partied and had fun - you loved the life you could never have lived before, and you loved every minute of it. After that, you accompanied the duo on more nights out, working your way up from that tiny little quiet pub, right up to the huge neon glowing nightclubs of the biggest cities.

But tonight's night out was to be different. You hadn't been told why yet, but the crew were looking forward to it, it was obvious. "Yondu, where are we going tonight?" You asked.

You were lounging sideways across his 'captain's chair' (you hadn't know the correct jargon when you first came onboard, so it had become a long running joke that you tended to call things by simpler names that you'd more or less made up). You swung your legs over the arm, your arms folded underneath your head.

He looked round from the screen he was typing at, and gave you a smile, "We're goin' to Contraxia t'night, yer Highness" he mocked.

"And what's that like?"

"Loud" he said, straight up, "Place is mainly run with sex bots, and the drink is cheap"

"Sex bots? So, it's like a sex club?" you frowned.

"Kinda, they got rooms ya can hire for that kinda thing, but truthfully, ain't nobody gonna bat an eyelid at ya gettin it on in a corner booth" he chuckled, "Ya thinking of puttin on a show or somethin'?"

As much as that phrase sent a jolt of excitement through you, you shook your head, "No, I was thinking it's not the kind of place you should be taking a princess, least of all a virgin one"

He had his back to you, but he froze. Slowly he turned to you, "Say that again?"

"It's no place to take a princess?" you knew what he was referring to, but winding him up was fun.

"The bit after that" he stepped closer to you.

"Oh, especially not a virgin?"

"Yeah that" he stood just beyond your toes, towering over you.

"What?" you asked, faux innocently.

"Yer a virgin?"

"Well for now, yeah - but I could maybe change that with one of those sex bots you were talking about"

He shook his head, leaning over you, one hand on the edge of the arm rest, caging you in, his opposite elbow leaning on the back of the chair. "It would be a damn crime for a woman like you to loose yer virginity to a robot, Darlin'"

"A woman like me?"

"Yer hot as fuck, and ya know it - don't pretend"

You grinned, "Am I now?" You sank down further in the chair until your face was directly below his.

"Ya dance like a stripper who's rent's due tomorrow" he chuckled, darker than before. You had to admit, you had a bit of a thing for Yondu, you had since you'd come on board - he was the first person who's ever treated you like a woman, and not as royalty, and you loved that. "Never thought you'd be innocent"

You laughed, "Just because I've never had sex, I'm innocent now? It's not like I haven't touched myself; I'm not some untouched, inexperienced maiden who doesn't know what she likes"

His thighs were now pressed against the edge of the chair, his hips partly pressed against the back of your thigh, "And what do you like?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Ya bet I do" He moved to lean his hands on either side of your head, his chest inches from your own, his face even closer to yours.

Your heart was racing now, it was so hard to place it cool when he was like this. There had been plenty of flirting between you both, moments of physical closeness, but it had only been teasing - this had stepped that line a while back. He shifted his hips and you could feel his length against the back of your thigh. You tried to be subtle as you squeezed your legs together, but he noticed.

"What would ya say, if I offered to make sure that you wouldn't be a virgin by the time we go out tonight?"

You breath caught in your throat.

"We could go right now, somewhere nice an private" you bit your lip, "… or, I could fuck ya right here, in my chair, where anyone could just walk in - that turn ya on, Princess?"

He didn't need you to answer that, he really didn't. It was so obvious looking at you, that he was right. "Yondu" you warned, your voice slightly shaky. It wasn't that you didn't want this, you just wanted him to stop teasing you and do something.

He leant in even closer, his lips breathing against the shell of your ear as he spoke, "Or, I could wait. I could wait until we're out tonight, sittin' a corner booth, and I could fuck you there, where anyone, hundreds and hundreds of anyones could see. They might even stay and watch until we're done"

You squirmed underneath him, "Yondu, please"

"What's wrong Princess? Imma makin' ya wet?"

"Yes" you whispered, your trailed your fingertips up his chest, before clinging onto his shoulders. "Yondu, please"

"'At's right, beg me for it"

Your breathing was only getting harsher, your heart starting to hammer in your chest in anticipation, "Please Yondu, please, please"

"Beg me proper an' I swear, before tomorrow y'ain't gonna be a virgin any more" he said, his hands finding your waist, and pushing up your top so his fingers could grip the flesh of your sides.

A groan rose in your throat, "Yondu please, please, I want you. I want you so badly, I- I need you, please, I need you"

"What d'ya want? What d'ya need, exactly, Princess?"

"I want you to fuck me - I need you, I need you to fuck me, Yondu, please"

A wicked grin came across his face. Swiftly, he leant in and crashed his lips into yours - catching you off guard. You whined, submitting to the sheer strength that was working against you. His tongue lapped against your own, and he nipped and bit playfully against your lips. It made you needy, and desperate. The tight grip he had on your sides stopped you from moving away, not that the thought even crossed your mind.

He trailed his hand down from your side, across your stomach and down, between your thighs. You couldn't stop the whimper that escaped your lips. You raised your hips up to him as he rubbed you through your trousers.

"Please, more, I- I need more, Yondu please"

"Keep talkin' Princess, tell me what you want" he coaxed.

You groaned, "I want you"

"Ya want me? Want my dick inside you?" you let out a moan "You want everyone to know how bad you want me to fuck you?" you nodded, "Want everyone to see how bad you want this? Want everyone to watch me fuck you nice and slow?"

"Yes" you groaned.

"Tell me"

"I- I want you to fuck me, in front of the crew. I want- I want someone to walk in on us. I-I want people to see me with you. I-I want them t-to watch"

"So I've got me a virgin princess with a voyeurism kink do I?"

"Yesss" you whined.

He removed his hand for second, before pushing it down the front of your trousers, between the fabric of them and your underwear, and started rubbing your clit, "What would you do, if, right now, Kraglin walked in? I ain't even got my dick out and you're squirmin' here underneath me, soakin' wet, beggin' me to fuck you"

You bit your lip. You liked Kraglin, you were good friends - but you'd be lying if you said you hadn't thought about him like that… Not as often as you though about Yondu in that way, mind you. Picturing them both, ondu as he was, and Kraglin watching over hid shoulder, you were so close to coming, you could feel it.

"Bet he'd love to watch you, Princess"

You let out a whimper. You could picture it so clearly.

"You gonna cum for me, Y/N? Before I've even fucked your right?" he rubbed you through your pants just a little harder, and you came.

You let out a choked whine, your body trembling. Yondu took his hand away, now holding your sides again. Gently, his big hands rubbed your sides and lower back. "'at's a good girl"

You leant up to kiss him again, to initiate what he had promised would happen, but he smirked and pulled away. Immediately you twisted your legs beneath you and sat up, "Yondu?"

He'd stepped back, just out of reach. He was watching you; watching your chest heave as you tried to catch your breath, watching your parted lips, how your fingers gripped the edge of the chair as you leant towards him.

"D'ya want me ta fuck you in public, Y/N?" he said, softly, but teasing, "D'ya want me ta fuck you where people will be able ta see?"

A jolt of excitement ran through you. You bit your lip, then quietly said, "Yes"

"Ya sure?"

You nodded, watching him just as keenly as he was watching you. He was rock hard beneath his trousers, and he wasn't caring to hide the fact.

"Tell me proper, Princess - if yer sure, I swear, I'll keep ma promise, but you have to be sure," he said, more serious, "Do ya want me, ta fuck you, out in public, where people's gonna see us? Gonna watch us? Are ya sure, 100%, ya want that?"

"Yes" you said, firmly.

He grinned, "Get ready ta go out, Princess - and wear a skirt"

XXXXX

Getting ready didn't take long, unfortunately. You were left waiting in your room, shivers running through your body every time you thought of what was to come. You were determined not to touch yourself, you could wait it out - but Stars, the thought of Yondu's hands on you made it hard to think straight.

You paced your room a few times, tried to read, tried to do literally anything to make time move quicker, but you couldn't focus, at all. You thought you might be driven mad, but then the ship docked.

Yondu came to your room and walked you into the club, his arm tight around you. "Look at you, all dress up for me" he taunted, quietly.

"Don't know what you're talking about, i'm just dressed to go out" you teased, faux innocently.

"Mm hm" Yondu chuckled. Leaning down, he quietly said to you, "I love the look of ya in that skirt, Princess" You could feel yourself blushing. Normally you'd have wore trousers of some kind - as a little act of rebellion, seeing as it hadn't really been allowed on royal duty, "Come on, let's get us a seat"

You sat in the farthest booth from the door, one in the very corner of the room. The booth itself was nearly completely square, except with one corner missing for entry and exit - it was enclosed, and private.

Yondu sent Kraglin to buy the three of you drinks - you'd figured out he already knew about Yondu's promise to you, though he'd done his best not to give that away; Kraglin wasn't the most subtle of people, it was clear as day when he'd stared at you wearing one of your nice tops with a skirt.

Yondu pulled you onto his lap, wrapping his arm around your tummy to keep you close against him. He pressed a kiss to the spot where your should joined your neck, and a shiver ran down your spine. You could feel how hard he was already through the fabric of your skirt and his trousers. You folded your arms over the top of his.

You looked out of the booth to the crowded club. There were people of every species there, intermingled with the sexbots that you'd been told about. You bit your lip, your mind conjuring images that made you squeeze your legs tight together. Yondu chuckled, "Whatcha thinkin' about there, Princess?"

You squirmed in his lap as he ran his hand, slowly, up your leg - starting from your knee, he spread his fingers wide, touching as much skin as he could at anyone time. As he went, he pulled your thighs apart, only stopping just short of touching exactly where you wanted him to.

You trembled, biting your bottom lip. He leant in close, and spoke into your ear, "Darlin' yer gonna have ta talk to me, or ain't nothin' gonna happen"

You nodded.

Yondu shifted his legs, positioning them between yours, and using them to spread your legs. Being behind the table, no-one would be able to see exactly what was happening, but it would be obvious enough anyway. "This alright?"

"Yes" you replied instantly. You heard him chuckle, smugly.

Your arched your back against his chest as he traced a single finger back and forth over your clothed lips. You clung onto his arms. Your legs tried to squeeze shut, but they were held open by Yondu's knees.

"Talk to me, baby girl - what're ya thinkin'?" He asked softly, his lips finding the spot just behind your jaw. He kissed a trail from there, down your neck, following your vein until he was met with your shoulder.

You tilted your hips, trying to do _something_ , "When Kraglin comes back" you asked, as the thought sprung to the front of your mind, "Is he going to be staying?"

"Only if ya want him to"

"I do" you nodded.

He chuckled close to your ear and a shiver of anticipation ran through you. You spotted Kraglin returning to the tablet and your heart leapt in your chest. He sat opposite you, a knowing smirk on his face. He passed over your and Yondu's drink, saying only, "It's busy tonight"

"Damn right" Yondu replied, unwrapping his arm from around you to take a drink. His other hand stayed firmly placed between your thighs.

You tried to reposition yourself on his lap, but as you tried to do so, you ended up both pulling up your skirt more, and planting your core directly on top of the growing bulge in his trousers. You choked back a moan as you froze, unable to move any further.

Yondu let out a suppressed groan, close to your ear, so only you would hear. He removed his hand for a moment, before he began to toy with the waist band of your underwear. Across the table, Kraglin non-discreetly adjusted himself in his trousers.

The two Ravagers started talking, but you couldn't focus on a single word. Rough fingertips stroked back and forth along the sensitive skin just under the band of your pants. You bit your lip, fingernails digging into his arm. You wanted to scream and beg. Instead you steadied yourself as best as you could, and took a long drink from your glass - it was fruity and sweet, but not terribly alcoholic, which was probably for the best.

"I hope that drink ain't going to yer head, Y/N, yer blushin' all over" Yondu teased.

You put the glass back down and whined, looking back over your shoulder at him, "Stop teasing, Yondu, please" you tried to keep your voice soft but it was some task, the way his fingers made their way further into your underwear.

You weren't as quiet as you thought you were. Kraglin had heard and he'd laughed quietly. You blushed furiously, but fuck, did it turn you on.

Before you knew it, Yondu's finger tips had spread your lips, while allowing one to tease your entrance. You'd given up all attempts at being subtle, you had one arm back, wrapped round the back of his neck, while your gripped the table edge hard with the other. "Please, please, please" you moaned, trying to grind your hips down for more friction.

Kraglin had slouched down in the chair opposite you - he could clearly see both above and below the table. Yondu pulled up your skirt, giving him a full view of what was going on. You had your eyes fixed on Kraglin, watching him watch you. He palmed his crotch, lips parted as he watched and waited.

Your legs twitched and tensed as you felt Yondu pulling down your underwear - you would have tried to move to assist him, but that really wasn't an option right now. Once they were down about your knees, Kraglin quickly reached under the table and pulled them off completely, gathering the fabric and stuffing them in his pocket, out of the way.

You were wet, so fucking wet - you were sure you were going to leave a puddle. Somehow, Yondu managed to spread your legs further as he sunk down a little further in the seat. You could feel his erection, covered by the rough fabric of his trousers. You were begging now, without really ever thinking of the words, just repeating over and over, "please", "Yondu" and "fuck" again and again as you gently rocked your hips.

Thick fingers teased you, rolling over your clit repeatedly until you thought you were going to cum, then moved away. You moaned and whined. But his fingers trained down further, stroking your lips and parting them to find and tease your entrance.

Your body shuddered as Yondu began to press a single finger into you. His fingers were thick, but it wasn't too much of a stretch, yet. The single finger was removed to be replaced by two. You gave a stuttering gasp as your hips jumped forward, and you were stretched open. Your hips bucked against his hand, fucking yourself on his fingers.

With his free hand, Yondu found the edge of your top and slid his hand underneath and up, to your bra. You honestly were too caught up in all the sensations to work out how he managed to lift your breasts out of the cups so quickly. He pinched and tweaked at your nipples as he slowly began to trust his fingers into you. You wanted to scream; you nearly did - but you bit your lip and muffled the sound.

All of a sudden his hands were gone from your skin. You shivered, "No, no please, please, please"

"Hush baby girl, just gimme a second - sit up" With your hands on the edge of the table you raised yourself up off his lap just enough that he could undo his zipper, pull his cock free and put on a condom. "Stay there baby, just stay right there"

Your arms were shaking, but you stay exactly where you were as Yondu ran the tip of his cock along your lips a few times, before pushing in.

You shuddered and gasped, your legs twitched. Gently he held you hips, and slowly pulled you down onto him. Your hands gripped his wrists and your back arched as you were stretched by his length. You let out a shuddering gasp.

He waited, giving you a moment to adjust before rolling his hips forward. You whimpered. It felt so good, so good. He moved again, slowly, purposefully, rocking his hips forward to meet your ass as his cock filled you up. "So good baby" he praised.

For a moment you managed to open your eyes, and see Kraglin opposite you. He table had been pushed at one point, giving you a clear view as he jerked off, slowly, his trousers lying open, showing off his hips. Yondu felt so good, but just watching Kraglin watching you and getting off made everything so much more intense.

You could hear yourself, with every thrust, a soft "Ahh" escaped your open lips. Kraglin caught your eyes, and a firm shudder ran through you. You gave a loud moan, as Yondu lips attacked your shoulder, kissing and sucking and biting deep dark marks onto your skin. You were getting closer but you didn't want this to end. All around you people were enjoying their night, dancing and drinking and making out. You knew there had been at least a couple that had seen you, that were watching from a distance.

You gave a sharp thrust and you nearly screamed, the noise was enough to catch the attention of those closer to you. You didn't care. "Please, please, please" the words bubbled from your mouth, unable to keep them down.

Kraglin was on his feet, the table pushed aside as he leant over you, your lips crashing together. You moaned. One hand lest Yondu's wrist to grab onto him, pull him closer. Kraglin kissed hard, biting your lip and trusting his tongue into your mouth.

Yondu was relentless now, slamming into you as he got closer and closer to finishing. You were close too, as was Kraglin. You whined and moaned and pleaded between kissing. With the hand that was free, Kraglin reached down, found your clit and started rubbing it hard. You screamed.

Yondu grabbed your hips hard, pulling you against him as he came. There were bruises and bite marks all over your shoulder and the side of your neck. He held you against him as he jerked and juddered until he was done.

As he went to pull out, your climax hit. You were a wreck, shuddering and trusting quick on his softening length. Yondu pulled out, thoroughly wrecked as well. You slumped back against his chest.

Kraglin was so close, his hand was now bruising your thigh as he jerked him off. WIth a groan, he came, splattering your skirt, pussy and thighs with cum. He just about collapsed next you you.

You panted for breath, your legs still twitching occasionally as you came down from your high. Yondu carefully, and gently, kissed the marks he'd left on you. You could feel his hot breath against your skin as he caught his breath again. Kraglin had managed to tuck himself back into his trouser, and fasten them again. He was slouched against the seat, eyes closed, taking harsh breaths.

You couldn't remember much of what happened next, but you knew Yondu had carried you from the club back to the Eclector, with Kraglin in tow. And you knew, when you woke up in bed with them both beside you the next morning, this wasn't going to be a one time thing.


	29. For Ma Girl

**For Ma Girl**

 _mind if I request a Yondu x Reader where reader gets her period and Yondu tries his hardest to comfort her? thank you so much - lonelyspacealien_

 _x_

You were curled up in a ball, blankets draped over you, pouting at the wall with your arms wrapped around your stomach. Everything hurt.

You groaned when the door was opened and light came flooding in, along with the harsh, booming voice of your partner. "Y'll never believe it Y/N, them bastards… Y/N? Ya okay?"

You moaned and shook your head.

"Darlin', wha's wrong, tell me" It would surprise anyone just how quickly Yondu could turn into a gentle soft worried boyfriend.

You grumbled under your breath.

"Wha? Darlin' I can't hear ya"

"I'm on my period" you groaned, slightly louder.

"Aw, sweetheart, alrigh' - I'm here now, I'll look after ya"

You smiled up at him, blushing slightly as you felt just a little pathetic for being so mopey about it - it happened every month, you should be used to this by now. But that didn't mean it didn't, hurt, that it didn't mess up your hormones and leave you feeling like shit. "Thank you"

"It ain't no problem Darlin', now, you just wait right here - I'll be back soon"

"Okay" You watched him leave, confused.

You waited. And waited. And waited. Your cramps got worse and you may have shed a tear or two. Where was Yondu? What was he doing?

You must have fell asleep, because the next thing you knew was Yondu gently waking you up. "There we go Darlin', at's it, wakey wakey" You yawned and sat up a little, scooting up the bed to rest against the pillows. "There we go" Yondu sat down beside you

You looked around, spotting the large box on the floor. You frowned, "What's that?"

He grinned. He pulled it over to yous, and opened it. "Right so, we've got… a hot water bottle… another blanket…" he passed you things as he said them, the hot water bottle was recently filled and the blanket was fluffy and new, "… a teddy bear… a sleepin' mask… some o' those fancy bathbombs… nail polish and those foam things, ya know, the things that keep yer toes apart while ya paint yer nails, them… i got hot chocolate…" that was in a thermos flask, it was sparkly and pink "… i got white chocolate… I got dark chocolate… I got chocolate chocolate… I got ice cream.. and chocolate ice cream…" these were in a cool bag "… I got books… and movies… and music…" he handed you a pile of books, DVDs and CDs, "and last thing," he said, and paused before looking at you, "I got me"

You laughed. There was a mountain of various items around you, you'd tired to sort them to start with but Yondu had just been too quick with them all. "What the Hell?" you laughed, grinning.

"Well, after last time, I made sure that I was ready for this time comin' round, so I got together all the things Quill said you Earth girls wanted when you was havin' yer periods, so I could give ya them and make ya feel better this time"

You were laughing, you were grinning, you were crying. You reached out and pulled him to a hug, "Thank you, I love it - I love you"

"I loves ya too, Darlin'"

You pulled back, "But this, this is way too much, oh my gosh" you laughed, looking at everything around you.

He winked, "Ain't nothin' too much for ma girl"


End file.
